The Dream In My Reality
by Tidus Eternity Yuna
Summary: COMPLETE! After surviving a terrible assault, a certain someone is hired to protect Yuna from her attacker. And through it all they fall in love. Can this love survive the odds? Will Tidus save Yuna from her attacker? Does death await all? R&R!
1. Chapter 1 A Terrible Thing To Happen

**Hey, hey! I'm just full of surprises, aren't I? LOL I do not normally do this, guys, but this story is already finished. All I have to do is post the chpts, which will be done over a period of time. Remember, the faster you review, the faster I will give you an update. :p lol I am just teasing. Here's the first chpt. If I get good feedback I will post the next chpt right away. So, R&R, please :) **

**Guys, this is just chpt 1, kay? I promise it gets much better. And this is very different from my other high school fic. This one is will contain more drama than anything. Well, with that said. Enjoy!**

**WARNING - This story contains mature content and may be graphic at times.**

**Thoughts are done in _italic_**

**The Dream In My Reality - Chpt 1**

**A Terrible Thing To Happen**

"Stop!" Yuna cried out only to push Seymour off of her who fell back over onto the bed and grimaced at the thought of being rejected. Yuna stomped angrily over to where the dresser sat, tucked her books under her arms and bolted for the door where she was stopped by Seymour who was very angry himself. He jerked her around to face him and Yuna gave him a very mean look.

"Yuna, I will have _any_ girl I want." Seymour said with such sternness in his voice.

Yuna threw the door open to his room. "Then find yourself another girl, Seymour!"

That done it. Seymour had heard enough and was not going accept that a girl did not want him. He was Seymour Guado. Just who did this girl think she was to say 'no' to him. His eyes were enraged with anger and his heart enraged with greed. And out of this anger, he grabbed Yuna with great force, stepping in front of her only to take his foot and kick the door shut.

"Let go of me!" Yuna demanded as she struggled to free herself from his grasp, however, he was much stronger than her and her efforts were done in vain. "What are you doing?!" Seymour backed her up to his bed, pushing her down only to climb on top of her. "SEYMOUR!!"

Yuna was more than ever in a state of shock, for she knew exactly what was about to happen to her and what Seymour was attempting to do to her. She felt as if this were a nightmare that she was going to wake up from any minute, however, she soon realized that this was not a dream and it was indeed happened to her. Yuna grabbed Seymour's face and dug her nails into him, scratching him deeply. Seymour hollered as the pain rushed through him only to slap Yuna, grab her wrists and pin them into the mattress at the side of her head. He breathed very hard in Yuna's face and she turned away to avoid smelling his breath, which she found to be totally foul. Tears stung her eyes, for it was like she knew that he was going to do this terrible deed to her.

"Please don't." Yuna pleaded softly through saddened tears. Her bottom lip quivered, her eyes tightly shut.

"Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't _take you_ right here -- right now!" Seymour gestured smugly. "You want it, Yuna. You want me. I know you do."

Yuna slowly glared at him through narrowed eyes. "You're sick! Not to mention pathetic."

"You wretched, little bitch!" Seymour snapped only to release his grasp on her. He ripped her shirt and she screamed and she was not more frightened than anything. Her mind was going a million miles a hour and she could not even think straight. She cried to herself until it all at last came to an end.

Moments later. . .

Yuna was certainly stunned. She sat on the edge of the bed, hugging her knees. She sighed, the tears flowing freely as she pulled her torn shirt over her bare, visible shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin once Seymour grabbed her by her wrist with such force, gasping in fright as she looked into his sinister eyes.

"Wha- -" Yuna trailed off, her body trembling from fright.

"Not a word, Yuna!" Seymour warned.

Yuna just jerked her arm away, stood up only to pick her books up and ran towards the door. "YUNA!" Yuna froze dead in her tracks as she reached her hand out to take hold of the door knob. "Thank you."

_"Thank you?"_ Yuna was totally disgusted. She was sure if she were shaking from fright or pure anger now. Her fist tightened on the door knob, however, refused the temptation to spin around and slap him as hard as she could. She only opened the door and ran out.

Moments later. . .

Yuna ran down the secluded streets of Bevelle, avoiding any and all people, for she did not want to run into anyone she knew. She was scared to take out her cell phone and call for help, but knew that if she didn't do something, Seymour would get away with what he just did. She slowed to a steady walking pace as she began to walk through the park. She was all alone. Yuna looked around, fear evident in her eyes. The thoughts of "WHY" he done it and "WHAT" made him do it were running through her mind. She walked over and sat down on a nearby wooden bench, pulling her ripped shirt back over her right shoulder only to lean forward with her head in her hands. Her softly cries had turned to sobs.

"Why me?!" Yuna asked only to look up towards the sky. "What did I do to deserve this?" She lowered her head, looking at the ground. "What did I do?" Her voice was low, her tears were many. She then slowly removed her cell phone from her pocket, flipped it open and hit her number on speed dial.

"Hello?" came her father's voice from the other end of the line. All he got in return was muffled cries as Yuna placed her hand over her mouth.

"Father. . ." Yuna trailed off.

Moments later. . .

Yuna was now at the hospital being examined, the cops were there as well as the Maester of Yevon, Lord Braska. A nosy news reporter by the name of Shelinda was eager to get the scoop on the Maester's daughter whom was in fact known very well throughout Spira. Braska ordered for things to be kept silent while the facts and the evidence was gathered.

Braska turned as the Yuna walked up to him, her arms crossed her stomach and her head lowered to the ground. Her hair was wet from where she had just showered. She wore gray warm ups, a pink tank top, a gray hoody, and white sneakers. She refused to make eye contact with her father, for she felt such shame and humiliation right now. The doctor soon approached the two of them and Braska looked a him, awaiting an explanation.

"Sir, your daughter's been raped." the doctor informed. Yuna only closed her eyes, lowering her head even farther as Braska's eyes widened in pure anger and looked straight at Yuna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! 5 reviews!! Thanks guys. lol And as promised here is chpt 2. Hope everyone will like this one better. This one kinda explains things and sets the pace for the story. I wrote this story like when I first started writing here on fanfic, but I tossed it aside and never typed it up to post it. I found it while looking through some of my ideas and poems that I had written down and figured I'd type it up and post it. Better now than never I guess. I am, however, revising this before I actually update it to make it better like taking out some language and etc. lol I just hope you all will enjoy it. :) Enjoy!**

A day had nearly gone by. . .

Yuna laid on her bed, the white and red satin sheets tucked messily around her. She looked around at her room and just suddenly didn't like how it looked. The dresser sat off to the side, her plasma TV center of the room, her bed sat near the front of the door, her window was to the far right with matching white and red satin curtains, and her surround sound stereo system sat off to the back of the room. The carpet itself was white and was just a beautiful setting. She grabbed a pillow, cramming it under for her chin to rest upon. She was fighting back her tears, the sight of Seymour's face present in her very mind. Something terrible had just happened to her and she was still in a state of shock. It was like a nightmare she could not wake up from. No matter how she tried to hold in her feelings, the tears at last broke free from her hidden emotions and she broke down. She buried her face in her pillow to silence her cries.

Braska opened the front door, happy to see a certain swirly, green eyed young blonde girl. She wore her golden trestles in a high pony tail, dark blue low rider jeans with a white belt, white sneakers and a white tank top with the words "Sexy" outlined in diamonds across her chest. She wore two silver bangles on her right arm, silver hoop earrings, and a silver belly ring that had diamonds dangling from the ball. She smacked her lips loudly as she chewed her gum, blew a bubble and then flashed her pearly white teeth a Braska.

Braska just smiled. "Ah, Rikku."

"How're you doing, sir?" Rikku asked with a slight bounce about her. "Where's Yunie?"

"She's in her room." Braska replied. "I'm sure you've heard by now of her terrible incident." Rikku only nodded sadly. "She hasn't came out of her room nor will she talk to anyone. You see, that is my reason for calling you. You're the one Yuna opens up to more since her mother passed last year. And just when she was getting back to old self, this had to happen."

"Have they arrested Seymour yet?" Rikku pondered. "Is he in jail?"

"Most certainly." Braska said. "But for how long I am unsure of. We all know his father is the leader of Guadosolom."

Rikku rolled her eyes. _"Stupid rich boys."_ She then sighed and smiled. "Mind if I go- -"

Braska laughed at his own rudeness. "How silly of me." He then stepped aside and Rikku skipped on in.

Yuna wiped her tear stained eyes, sniffled and then beat her fist into the pillow. There then came a gentle knock upon her door. Yuna closed her eyes, holding them closed momentarily only to glare them at the door.

"Go away!" Yuna demanded sternly.

"Yunie!" Rikku called out from behind the closed door. "Yunie, it's me!" Yuna rolled her eyes. She loved her cousin to death, but right now she just wanted to be alone and not talk to _anyone_. "Please, Yunie."

With a small exhale, Yuna climbed of her bed, fixed her rumpled clothing, and proceeded towards the door. Rikku knocked again before Yuna at last answered it. Rikku had a smile upon her face, however, once she got a look at Yuna, a shocked expression crossed it.

"Oh, my Yevon, Yunie!" Rikku said, not believing her eyes. Yuna had a visible light bruise on her cheek from where Seymour had slapped her. There were, however, marks and bruises on her entire body that were hidden by her clothing. She walked into the room and Yuna closed the door behind her. "Are you- -"

"Okay?" Yuna finished. "No, I'm not okay." She sat down on the edge of her bed and leaned forward as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." Rikku said softly.

Yuna softly scoffed. "Then go kill Seymour for me." Rikku thought to herself in her usual manner, shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the door. Yuna looked up, saw Rikku heading for the door and she jumped up. "Rikku, I was being sarcastic!"

Rikku placed her hand on the doorknob as she stopped and looked at Yuna. "Oh." She walked back over to Yuna, shoving her hands into her pockets. "So, you. . . uhhh. . . you coming to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Yuna said with a shake of her head.

Rikku then bounced as a thought came into her head. She knew of Yuna's favorite treat and if that didn't make her smile than nothing would. "How about we go to The Charming Cafe and get your favorite desert? My treat!" Yuna just looked at Rikku and could hate her for knowing maybe a little too much. Rikku knew that Yuna's favorite desert was a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of a double fudge chocolate brownie covered in chocolate syrup with cool whip on top and sprinkled with crushed M&Ms. Yuna just smiled and gave in with a nod of her head.

Braska stood at the front door, a smile upon his face as he wave goodbye to Yuna and Rikku. He was glad to see his daughter getting out of the house even for only a little while. He closed the door when suddenly the phone rang. He furrowed his brow, looked at the phone and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" Braska said. "Yes, this is he." His eyes then shop open wide. "Thank you!" He then hung up the phone. "Oh, my word! Seymour's posted bail." That was it. Enough was enough and it was time for _Daddy_ to step in. He narrowed his eyes, picked up the phone and began to dial away. He then placed the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

"Zanarkand Police Department." came a gruff voice on the other end of the line.

"Auron!" Braska said. "It's Braska. I need a favor. . ."

Yuna shoveled spoonful after spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Rikku laughed as she watched Yuna who by now had chocolate at the corners of her mouth like a small child. Yuna heard Rikku's laughter and eyed her curiously, wondering what was funny about her eating.

"What's funny?" Yuna asked while still eyeing her cousin.

"The way you're eating." Rikku said and Yuna just shrugged her shoulders as if to say "what of it" and Rikku only shook her head. Just then, someone who was highly unexpected to show up did, in fact, show up. "Oh. My. Yevon!"

"What is it?" Yuna asked over her melting bowl of ice cream. Yuna looked behind her and there was none other than Seymour with a gang of his friends who were indeed praising him for getting out of jail, calling Yuna a liar and slut, and just hovering around him like he were the king of Spira. Yuna gasped, swinging around to hide her face only to knock her bowl of ice cream off the table in the process. She immediately put her hand at the side of her face to hide her identity. A few looked in Yuna's direction, however, went back to what they were previously doing prior to her giving the floor an ice cream bath.

"Yunie. . ." Rikku trailed off, slightly worried.

Seymour had definitely seen Yuna. He bared a sinister grin only to take a seat with his friends who were still praising him. They then caught a glimpse of both Yuna and Rikku and began their mockery.

"Say, isn't that the girl that branded you, Seymour?" his friend on the right asked.

"Why don't you go and talk to her, Seymour?" his friend on the left said only to nudge his arm with laughter. Seymour only smacked him. "OW!"

Yuna was certainly frightened, found her brain going a million miles an hour and she was unsure of what to do. Her heart raced, her hands shook. She looked to Rikku who was not liking the sight before her.

"Come on." Rikku said. We're leaving." She opened her purse to leave a tip for the waitress and then stood up. She got Yuna by the forearm as if to lead her out. They walked by Seymour and his gang.

"Hello, Yuna." came the sinister voice of Seymour's.

Yuna looked at him and her face went pale. Rikku glared at Seymour, looked at Yuna, then glared back at Seymour only to grab Yuna's arm and almost dragged her away.

"Watch this." Seymour said with a smugly smile on his face.

Rikku stopped at the cash register and paid for their treats, but decided to order her a strawberry shake and Yuna a chocolate shake to go. Seymour then walked over to Rikku who took the shakes and thanks the woman only to turn and bump into Seymour. She stood in front of Yuna as so not to let him even near her.

"What do you want, prick face?" Rikku asked, a scowled look on her face.

Seymour looked Rikku over like the treat she was. "You're looking _nice_ today, Rikku." Rikku narrowed her eyes. "It is true what it says on you're shirt? Are you a _sexy _girl?" Rikku's mouth dropped open, laughter came from his friends and Yuna's cheeked flushed even more. Seymour smiled in cocky smile at her only to be greeted by a very cold sensation, for Rikku had taken her shake and splattered it all over his face. "UGH!" Rikku slammed the cup down onto the counter as Seymour wiped the shake from his eyes when he suddenly felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned only to see someone he didn't care for.

"Is there a _problem_ here, Seymour?" came the stern voice.

Seymour turned to face him. "No, there's not, SHUYIN!" He then looked behind Shuyin. "How nice to see you too, Gippal."

"What do you think you're doing?" Gippal asked only to step up to Seymour. "Rikku's my girl. Best back off, ass wipe." He warned with a forceful shove.

Shuyin looked to Yuna. "Are you okay, Yuna?" Yuna only looked to him, but said nothing. He then looked back at Seymour. "Look, we know what you did to Yuna and you better leave her alone."

"And don't think you're going toe even get close to Rikku." Gippal added. "She has more taste than to fool with the likes of someone like you."

"She doesn't have much taste. She's fooling with _you_, isn't she?" Seymour gloated.

"Why you- -!!" Gippal shouted only to leap at Seymour, however, before Gippal could get a handful of Seymour's face, Shuyin grabbed him and forced him to back off. "You wait till tomorrow! Your ass is mine!"

"Gippal!" Shuyin shouted only to force him out of the cafe. Seymour turned only to see that Rikku and Yuna managed to sneak passed him as well. He just huffed and wiped the shake from the sides of his face with a napkin.

"That's right." Braska said. "The best you have, Auron. And I want him here by morning. I don't care that tomorrow is his off day! I want him here first thing tomorrow or I will make a personal trip to Zanarkand." Braska then hung up the phone. "We'll see cocky Seymour is when the best in Spira is at my daughter's side protecting her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to get anything updated. I have just been really busy. My sister came in and visited me and we had a blast. lol My baby decided to flush a few balls down the toilet and what fun everyone had taking the toilet loose to fetch out balls. YUCK. lol Work has been killer on me the last couple days and all I seem to be doing is sleeping cuz I am very tired. I have to take my bird to the vet. Her beak is growing rapidly and way out of line. She refuses to chew on the things I got for her. So, I don't know. She's still eating like a hog and that's good. lol Well, that's about it, I guess. I'll shut up now and fill this page up with words. lol Enjoy the chpt!**

"Are you out of your Yevon loving mind, Gippal?" Shuyin asked, shoving Gippal forward who staggered backwards only to gain his balance moments later.

Gippal glared at Shuyin and stepped towards him. "We both know what Seymour is, Shuyin!. He said through clinched teeth. "Look at what he did to Yuna! And if that blue haired Guado freak of a bastard even looked at her the wrong way, I will rearrange his face to make him look like a full blooded Guado!!" Rikku watched the two of them, turned her nose up and shook her head and she rolled her eyes with a small sigh.

"Would you to calm down?" Rikku asked. Shuyin and Gippal looked her way. "Yunie's upset enough already and the two of you really aren't helping matters!"

"I just want to go home." Yuna mumbled quietly, crossed her arms in front of her only to lower her eyes to the ground. Her friends looked at her with heavy hearts. Shuyin and Gippal felt slightly foolish about their behavior in front of her and Rikku as well. Rikku hated to see her cousin so sad and decided to come up with another idea to maybe cheer Yuna up again.

"Tell you what, Yunie." Rikku began. Yuna raised her eyes and connected them with Rikku's. "Lemme run back to my place, grab my things and I'll crash out at your place tonight. We'll stay up all night, watch movies, eat popcorn, tell scary stories, make prank calls- - the whole nine yard!" Yuna's face lit up with a barely visible smile and Rikku returned that smile to her.

Upon arriving home, Braska was delighted to have Rikku over, but that was nothing unusual. He was, however, furious about what Seymour had done. He in fact pushed the issue of Yuna putting a protective order against him to keep him away, but Yuna was frightened as it was and just refused to stand up for herself. Braska, on the other hand, thought and felt otherwise and with the power and money he's got, one can say that Braska always got his way. Especially, when it came to protecting his baby girl.

Rikku and Yuna were up in her room eating popcorn and watching movies and just having a good time. For once since the rape, Yuna was actually smiling and laughing. Braska sat on the couch in the living room reading the evening paper and drinking a cup of hot coffee when the phone rang. He laid the paper aside, took off his reading glasses, and answered the phone.

"Braska speaking." Braska replied, placing the phone to his ear only to lean forward and rest his elbows on his knees. "Yes! I am most certainly glad that you called. Apparently, Seymour took it upon himself to harass my daughter and her friends earlier this afternoon and- -" Braska fell silent, smiling at what he had just heard. "That's fantastic! A protective order is already in affect. So, does that mean- -" Braska listened carefully. "Seymour has violated the order then." He rubbed the bottom of his chin. "Will and arrest be made? I see. Well, okay then. So, if he comes within 1000 feet of my daughter, he will be arrested on the spot? Good, good!" Braska then shrugged his shoulders. "You're the best in Spira, my friends. That's why I sent for you in the first place. I know you will be safe with you and I know you will take good care of her. So, you'll be here in 6 hours?" Braska nodded his head. "I'll see you then." He then hung the phone up with a sinister chuckle. "Let the games begin."

Rikku laid at the foot of Yuna's bed watching a sad story about a run away chocobo, her teary filled eyes just running over. She sniffled, rubbing her nose. Yuna, on the other hand, hated the movie and thought it to be just flat out stupid. She shoveled popcorn in her mouth hoping she would choke to death rather than die from boredom. She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

_"Khew!" the baby chocobo called out._

_"Do not fear, Winslow." a little boy said to the run away chocobo. "One day we shall find your family again, but right now all we have is each other." The boy then hugged the chocobo, the sad music played._

That did it! Rikku's heart was broken. The poor chocobo was still lost and that she could not handle. Therefore, she wailed out, her faced immediately buried in her pillow. Yuna scowled at her cousin's overreactions to a sappy story. She got off the bed, flipped the lights on. Rikku raised her head, wiping her tears away only to see the credits going up.

"Don't you have the second part to this movie?!" Rikku asked, her voice heavy from crying. Yuna didn't answer her. "Yunie?" Rikku turned to see that her cousin was not behind her. "Yunie?"

Out of no where a pillow came flying at Rikku who was hit dead on. She squealed out as she was greeted by the pillow and fell backwards off the bed. She immediately shot up, a playful, dare devil look upon her face. It was on now. Yuna stood atop the bed full of laughter and a pillow in her head. She motioned for Rikku to bring it on. Rikku grabbed the pillow from the pillow from the floor, bounced up onto the bed and the fight was certainly on. Both girls had deadly aim, and being family, they knew exactly what the other was going to do. So, they were pretty much beating each other up in pillow fighting. Yuna lost her balance, laughing as she fell down onto the bed. Rikku was left standing. So, that made her the winner, but didn't gloat about it like she normally did. She sat down beside Yuna who picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"What are we doing?" Rikku asked.

"Prank. Calls." Yuna stated boldly.

_"Hello?" came an unstable, shakey voice. It was Principal Mika._

Yuna placed her hand over her mouth, the giggles were unstoppable and Rikku jerked the phone away from her. The shakey voice kept calling out and Rikku composed herself, placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello." Rikku began. "This is the voice police inspection and you are in violation of Code-1623/SVS."

"SVS?" Yuna murmured.

Rikku placed her hand over the phone." Shakey Voice Syndrome." Yuna laughed as Rikku removed her hand from the phone. "Might I suggest you eat Chocobo food to clear that up, sir? I will call back in one week and if your voice is clear, you will be cleared of all charges. Thank you and have a great night." She then hung up the phone, both girls filled with laughter. "Can't you imagine Mika carrying around a bag of chocobo feed tomorrow?" Yuna couldn't speak for the laughter she was enduring. Never had she laughed so hard in her life. Braska stood just behind the door, listening to the two of them laugh and it made him happy to hear them so full of joy. With that feeling, he slowly turned and walked away.

Morning. . .

The girls had already trailed off to school. Yuna was quite nervous, however, felt that it was best that she go instead of staying locked up in her room. She wouldn't have to face Seymour at Bevelle High and that gave her some relief, but what bothered her most was the fact that everyone there knew what happened. A few of Seymour's friends threw her evil looks, some people she didn't even know gave her saddened looks, and her friends were over protective of her. Especially, Rikku who was screaming at everyone in Al Bhed the entire morning.

Meanwhile. . .

The door bell rang, scaring Braska over his coffee who knocked it to the floor. He huffed at himself and proceeded towards the door. And he got a very big surprise once he opened the door.

"AH!" Braska said. "You made it. But I'm afraid you just missed Yuna. She's left for school already." Braska watched as the one who stood before him, put his shades back on and walked away. "Look out, Seymour!" Braska then closed the door.

Meanwhile . . .

First period had come and gone. The halls were filled with everyone heading to their second period class. Yuna stood by her locker, gathering the books she needed for her next class, which was Outside Study. Upon getting her books, she met up with Rikku and a few other friends and headed to class.

Moments later. . .

Yuna sat on the ground, the grass green as can be. The wind caressed her hair gently as she pushed it back over her shoulder. She was surrounded by her friends and felt a little safe as she studied and talked with them. Before too long, she got out her notebook and began to take notes.

Suddenly, a cherry red firebird pulled up in front of the school several feet from Yuna and her friends. A few of her friends saw the car and gasped in awe. Yuna paid them no attention due to the fact they were boy crazy anyway. Rikku's eyes shot up from her books once she heard the car door open and widened even more once she saw a very sexy blonde wearing black shades, a white t-shirt, black jeans and boots. The blonde looked around at everyone, closed his car door and continued to look around. He really didn't know what Yuna looked like. He forgot to get her description from her father before leaving like something foolish. He eyed everyone carefully and his eyes at last came to rest upon Yuna, for he caught a glimpse of the bruise upon her cheek. Upon taking note of that, he proceeded towards them. A few girls giggled and just watched him in awe, for he was quite a gorgeous sight. Rikku was spellbound herself by him. Yuna was still studying away when she just happened to catch sight of a pair of shoes. Her eyes went wide, her pen fell from her hand, for she thought it was Seymour. Her eyes then slowly snaked their way from his shoes, to his pants, his shirt and then his face. He slowly removed his shades only to reveal a set of eyes that was more beautiful than the seas of Zanarkand. Yuna felt her heart skip a beat in time.

"Are you Yuna?" the blonde asked. "I'm Tidus." The name certainly rang a bell with all of them, for there was not a soul in the Farplane that didn't know who Tidus was. Yuna could not utter a sound and just found herself to be speechless, for her heart was taken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are. lol Another update. I really thank everyone for reading, reviewing and enjoying this story. You guys mean so much to me. **

Yuna stood to her feet, Rikku was well and their friends soon followed. Tidus waited for a reply, however, all he got were open mouthed stares from everyone. He cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow.

"So. . . which one of you is- -" Tidus began.

"YUNA!!!" Yuna shouted, startling everyone. "I'm. . ." She calmed herself a bit. "I'm Yuna."

Tidus smiled a heavenly smile that sent goose bumps up Yuna's spine, however, the fear of being near a man still lurked deep within her. "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for Yuna to shake, however, Yuna only took a step back from him.

Tidus somehow managed to get his hand back from her in one piece. "Pleasure."

"This is

on my left and Lacey on my right." Rikku said while Lacey and Bri waved at him with dreamy eyes. Tidus just grinned only to look back at Yuna who had fear in her narrowed eyes.

"You're a cop, aren't you?" Yuna asked and Tidus nodded his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Who sent you. . . and why?"

"Your father hired me to protect you." Tidus stated matter-of-factly. "I was told about the circumstances at hand and- -" Yuna looked away in shame, her cheeks flushing a shade of pink. Tidus instantly saw what all Seymour had taken from Yuna. Her self worth, her dignity. . . her trust. All of it just gone and he couldn't help but to feel his heart ache for her. He'd seen these cases before, but there was something about Yuna that just made he stand out from the rest. He then slowly approached her. "Yuna. . ." Yuna brought her eyes up toward his own stained with tears that refused to fall, the wind whipped her hair in a graceful manner. Instead of saying what he wanted to say to her right then and there, he bit his bottom lip. "I'll meet you here after school to pick you up." Yuna nodded her head. "Right now I have other matters at hand that need to be taken care of. Have a good day at school." He then turned away and headed for his car.

"_Love the shake. . ."_ Rikku eyed his backside big time. "Rao, pypo, oui fyhd y vno du ku fedr dryd cryga?"

"Rikku!" Yuna said only to hit her on the arm.

"Relax, Yunie." Rikku said with a cocky giggle. "He couldn't possibly understand what I said."

Tidus opened his car door, turning to Rikku with a smile. "Oui luimth'd ryhtma so cryga, secc. Ryja y hela tyo." He just chuckled to himself, placed his shades upon his face only to get in the car and drive away, leaving everyone stunned.

Seymour wrapped a towel around his waist, his blue hair soaking wet. He wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror only to stare at his own reflection. He instantly focused his eyes towards the scratch upon his face, tracing the outline of it with his fingertip.

_"Please don't!" Yuna's pleading words echoed throughout his mind._

_The memory of him pinning her arms down into the mattress and ripping her shirt flashed before his eyes, the sound of her pleading screams haunting his memory. And the image of her mournful face was forever burned in his mind._

One with a normal mind would think that Seymour would maybe feel remorse for hurting Yuna, however, he only smiled in a smugly manner as he thought of what to be an accomplishment when there came a knock at the door. Seymour furrowed his brow, bewildered by who could be knocking on his dorm room. Upon leaving the bathroom, he proceeded to the front door and opened it only to find a tall blonde with black shades upon her face.

"Seymour Guado." Tidus began as he removed his shades and put them away. "At last we meet and not a very pleasant one might I add."

"May I help you?" Seymour asked.

"Yes, you can." Tidus said. "You can help me and everyone else out a lot by staying away from _Yuna_. And any other woman for that matter considering the fact that you clearly do not know how to treat a woman like they should be treated."

"Who the hell are you?" Seymour asked through narrow, angered eyes. Tidus immediately flashed his badge and Seymour went white as a ghost. "Tidus. . ."

"In the flesh, baby!" Tidus boasted. "You know all about me and I know ALL about you, Seymour Guado. You have gotten away with rape countless of times because the girls backed down. Well, this time YOU are going down." Tidus then flashed him a set of papers. "This here is a protective order." A scowl look crossed Seymour's face as Tidus shoved the papers at him. "And as of 3:15 this afternoon, YOU violated that order. You are to appear in court at 9 am Tuesday morning where you could serve possible jail time until the trial and/or pay a maximum fine of up to $4,000,555,000 gil. So, I firmly ADVISE you to stay away from Yuna and anyone who associates with her." He flashed Seymour a cocky grin. "Have a good day." He then put his shades back on and then walked away.

The end of the day had arrived and as promised, Tidus was at the front of the school waiting on Yuna. He leaned against the side of it, facing the front of the school, the wind caressing his golden strands of hair. He crossed his arms over his chest, adjusting his shades upon his face, however, her jerked them off after about 10 seconds and began to get a bit uneasy. He was just about to head towards the school when he happened to see Yuna exiting the building and he sighed in relief, however, narrowed his eyes once he saw another blonde walking beside her. Shuyin waved goodbye to Yuna and sprinted off towards the building for blitzball practice. Yuna then looked and saw Tidus awaiting her and she approached him at a very slow pace.

"Who was that?" Tidus demanded to know.

"Shuyin?" Yuna asked.

"Is that his name?" Tidus asked.

"He's just a friend." Yuna said.

"Okay." Tidus said. "I was just wondering is all." He then stepped aside and opened his car door for Yuna to get in. Yuna shot him a very uneasy glare. "I'm not going to hurt you, Yuna." He assured her. "I am here to keep you safe." Though still unsure of him, Yuna got into the car and Tidus closed the door only to walk to the other side, get in and then pulled out.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they headed towards her home. Tidus let out sigh, trying to think of something to break that silence. He looked over at Yuna who was looking out the window. He then glanced at what she was wearing and his mouth dropped open cause she was just down right sexy. He cleared his throat and quickly looked away. "You look great today." Yuna's wide, bi-colored eyes shot straight at him, the fright within them. Tidus only glanced at her with a smile. Yuna returned a tiny, nervous smile to him as well only to turn her attention back towards the scenery. "Did. . . you have a good day at school?" Yuna nodded her head. _"Damn, is she gonna talk to me?"_ Tidus shook his head. "I want to talk to you about Seymour, Yuna." Yuna bit her bottom lip.

"What about him." Yuna muttered through clinched teeth.

"There is a protective order out against him now. If he comes near you or your friends, call the police. And where he showed himself down at that cafe place he's gotta go to court in the morning. Don't worry though. You don't have to be there." Yuna nodded her head.

"He'll find a way out of this, you know." Yuna said softly. "Seymour always gets what he wants." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's the way of the world."

"Well, that may be so, but this time he messed with the wrong girl." Tidus said. "Do you know _why_ he did that to you, Yuna?" Yuna just shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to reply to that question, lowering her head in shame. Tidus saw this as well. "Yuna. . . you've nothing to be ashamed about. Yuna looked at him with innocent eyes. "Seymour is the one who should be ashamed. He committed the crime, not you." Yuna listened carefully. "Yuna, rape isn't about sex. It's about power. You wouldn't give in to Seymour's demands. Therefore, he just took it anyway and forced you to do what he wanted you to do to show you who was in control. Well, it's time that you fought back, sweety. You do not walk with your head and eyes lowered to the ground. You walk with your head held high and you smile. Show that bastard that he is not going to win." Yuna just looked at Tidus in astonishment as they drove on down the road towards her home.

* * *

TRANSLATION 1 - "Hey, baby, you want a fry to go with that shake?"

TRANSLATION 2 - "You couldn't handle my shake, miss. Have a nice day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! How's everyone out there doing? Good I hope! Here's another update for ya! hope everyone's enjoying the story. Enjoy the chpt!**

**WARNING - sexual violence and intense themes.**

Evening. . .

Rikku had came over for the evening so that she and Yuna could do their homework together and study for tomorrow's math test, however, Rikku's mind was on more than just doing her homework.

"Oh, my Yevon, Yunie!!" Rikku squealed, spinning around in a circle and falling back onto the bed. "He has dreamy eyes, a butt to die for- -" She then shot straight up on the bed. "You are one lucky hussie!"

Yuna giggled, laying her books aside. "Well, Gippal- -"

"Gippal, Shmippal!" Rikku said waving his name off as if it didn't even matter. "You, my dear, have the big city police officer." Yuna rolled her eyes. "I think he likes you." Yuna's mouth dropped open. "And from what I hear, he's not much older than you. So, I'm sure your Pops won't mind if you two were to hook up."

"Rikku!" Yuna said only to throw a pillow at Rikku who caught it while she laughed hard.

There then came a knock at the door. "Come in." Yuna said as the door opened and Tidus slowly entered.

"Is everything fine?" Tidus asked.

"Ajanodrehk muugc veha uh oui, caqo." Rikku flirted. Yuna hit her arm hard and Tidus laughed at Rikku's intentions.

"If you girls need anything, just let me know. I'm just right across the hall." Tidus said. Yuna nodded her head and Rikku waved as he left the room.

"YEVON, YUNIE!!!" Rikku chirped with excitement. "It doesn't get much better than this for ya." Yuna only shot her a playful glare.

Nightfall. . .

Everyone laid in their beds sleeping on this peaceful, quiet night in Bevelle. All that could be heard were the trampling feet of the guards who were on duty, watching their surroundings to make sure that everything was safe and secure. It was, however, quite a restless night for a certain young lady who was having trouble sleeping and it was all thanks to a certain someone.

_"Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't take you right here -- right now!" Seymour gestured smugly. "You want it, Yuna. You want me. I know you do."_

_You wretched, little bitch!" Seymour snapped only to release his grasp on her. He ripped her shirt and she screamed._

_"No!!" Yuna cried. Seymour, unmerciful to her cries, pushed her jean skirt up and pulled her panties aside. He grasped her throat to keep her held down, nearly choking her a bit. Yuna coughed, grasping at his wrist to pry it loose, but her efforts were done in vain. She let out a painful cry, closing her eyes tightly together, for the deed had been done._

"NOOOO!!!" Yuna screamed through hysterical sobs as she sat straight up in bed. She continued to cry beyond her control when Tidus burst through the door with gun in hand. Tidus looked around, aiming at anything possible and upon seeing no one there. He lowered his gun and ran straight to Yuna who was scared, full of shame, and just felt she had lost everything all over again.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked, sitting on the bed at her side. Without a second thought, Yuna buried her face in her hands only to lean against Tidus. Shocked at first, Tidus didn't know what to do, however, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay." He assured her through delicate whispers. He stroked her hair, her sobs softening a bit as she glided her arms around him.

"I feel so dirty." Yuna cried softly.

"Shhhh." Tidus said to her softly, holding her a little tighter to him. Yuna calmed herself, feeling so safe next to him and so secure within his arms. "Are you going to be okay?" Yuna nodded her head as they released each other. She wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks as Tidus stood up and prepared to leave, however, she immediately grabbed his hand. Tidus furrowed his brow as he looked at her.

"Stay with me." Yuna said gently. Tidus widened his eyes. "At least until I fall asleep." Tidus only uttered a small sound, for he was at a loss for words. "Please." Tidus nodded his head and sat back down on the bed, laying his gun aside. Yuna cuddled back down under her blankets, lying with her back turned to Tidus who tucked the covers around her a bit. She moved closer to Tidus who kinda raised an eyebrow though didn't think anything of her actions. She just felt safe with him close by and feeling him there gave her extra security, however, was there more going on that just that feeling of _security_?

It wasn't too long afterwards that Yuna fell asleep. Tidus himself had began to doze and hand gotten quite comfortable that he did not want to move from that spot. He rubbed his heavy eyes only to let out a small sigh. He picked up his gun, turning the safety on and holding it in his lap where he soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber himself.

The night dragged on slowly. Not a sound was made and Yuna was at least sleeping. Tidus was also sleeping soundly and unbeknownst even to himself, he was now lying right next to Yuna with his left arm over her and the gun just inches from his hand. His left leg rested over Yuna's right leg and at this point it wouldn't do any good for her to turn over. Yuna inhaled deeply, gently leaning back a bit only to feel the heat of Tidus' breath upon her neck, which tickled a bit. Tidus felt her move and only brought her closer to him. Neither knew what the other was doing, for they were both half asleep now.

_"Let go of me!" Yuna demanded as she struggled to free herself from his grasp, however, he was much stronger than her and her efforts were done in vain. "What are you doing?!" Seymour backed her up to his bed, pushing her down only to climb on top of her. "SEYMOUR!!"_

Suddenly, Yuna gasped loudly and shot straight up as did Tidus. She panted, placing her hand over her chest only to turn to Tidus. She wanted to cry though the tears would not fall. She was all cried out and just didn't have the strength to cry. The sweat on her body glistened in the moonlight that shined through her window brightly. The strap of her gown glided down her shoulder and instantly captured Tidus' attention. He then gently took it in his hand and glided it back up over her shoulder. Tidus secretly admired what he saw and soon their eyes connected, the look of seduction within hidden within. Tidus only sighed, shaking his head in a gentle manner. Yuna furrowed her brow in bewilderment.

"What. . ." Yuna trailed off.

"How could he?" Tidus asked. "How could he hurt you like that?" He stroked her cheek. "You're a very beautiful girl." Yuna only smiled. "I just don't understand how and why- - none at all."

Suddenly, a loud THUD was heard downstairs, frightening Yuna and getting Tidus' attention. The thud happened again and Yuna gasped loudly, clinging to Tidus. Tidus reached and got his gun, for the loud thuds were getting louder and closer by the second. Then, out of nowhere, the door knob turned and the door creaked open, however, stopped halfway. There was no one there beyond the doorway.

"Stay here." Tidus ordered as he stood up.

"Tidus!" Yuna said and he looked at her. "Please, be careful."

"That's a promise made and a promise kept." He assured her with a nod of his head. He then held the gun up in defense mode and slowly exited the room.

Tidus eased around the corner of the door, taking aim only to find no one there. He carefully observed his surroundings, listening for the slightest sound. One foot after the other he slowly walked down the upstairs' hall until he at last came to the top of the stairway. And upon looking down them, he saw none other than Braska lying in a pool of his own blood at the bottom of the stairway. He gasped, running down them to go and check Braska out.

Yuna sat quietly on her bed, her eyes twitching from nervousness. She let out a ragged breath only to stand slowly and walk towards the front door. It was only when she was within a few short feet of the door that it mysteriously slammed shut, startling Yuna who grasped the door knob and tried to open the door only to find it jammed. She then knocked on it, softly calling out Tidus' name when suddenly something or someone burst through the glass of the sliding door. Glass shattered and scattered everywhere. Yuna turned, resting her back upon the door and screamed bloody murder once she saw a dark figure slowly rising from the floor.

Very slowly the dark figure turned to Yuna. She could feel her pulse racing, her heart pounding fiercly in her chest. And that fright only rose higher once the figure moved his long coat aside and revealed a very large hunting knife that was already covered in blood. The knife was then held high into the air and Yuna was for sure in complete hysteria.

* * *

TRANSLATION 1 - "Everything looks fine on you, sexy." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry so late with an update. Life has been hellish the last several days. And for those of you wanting Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You updated, I will be updating that one within the next few days. And I have uploaded a video that is dedicated to everyone here on fanfiction. It is on youtube and the link cam be found in my profile and the video is called_ Final Fantasy X2 - 1000 Words of Eternal Love_. Rate and comment if you watch it and want to please. lol And I also thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Enjoy the chpt.**

"Braska!" Tidus shouted, running and kneeling next to Braska who let out a rather loud groan. "Braska!" Braska fell unconscious. "Dammit!" "Yuna screamed loudly, distracting Tidus' attention. "Yuna!" He then bolted up the stairs.

"NO!" Yuna screamed. She turned the door knob, threw herself against it numerous times to try and break it loose. "TIDUS!!!!" She continued to scream, banging on the door. She looked behind her only to see the knife coming down at her. She screamed and moved aside, the knife piercing the front door. Her attacker withdrew the knife instantly only to slash at Yuna who backed up a bit only to fall to the floor. "NO!" She crawled backwards away from her attacker who then began to approach her where she then took her foot and kicked him right in the groin. He let out a huge groan, falling to his knees as Yuna got up. She ran to try and get away, however, he quickly recovered from that blow and gave chase. And upon catching up to Yuna, he grabbed her from behind and she screamed loudly. "Let me go!"

Suddenly, without warning, there was a loud growl as Yuna's bedroom door flew open, pieces of wood flying freely from the door facing. The attacker looked and went pale once he saw Tidus charging at him like a raging lupine who then withdrew his gun and began to fire at the attacker. He managed to duck, the bullets hitting the wall next to his head. He dropped Yuna, turned and ran out of the broken window of the sliding door. Just as Tidus ran out into the balcony, the attacker vanished as quickly as he appeared. Tidus cursed under his breath, slowly stepping back into the house. Yuna pushed herself up from the floor, sobbing softly as Tidus knelt beside her.

"It's okay." Tidus assured her, taking her in his arms. "He's gone." Yuna held him tight.

Moments later. . .

Back up had arrived and the place was being searched over for any and all clues. Braska was hurt badly and had to be air lifted out of Bevelle and taken to Zanarkand to receive immediate medical attention. Yuna was taken to the local hospital in Bevelle where she was being examined. Tidus, on the other hand, had other business to attend to.

A stern fist was pounded upon a large, closed door. Tidus brushed his fingers through his hair, an angry expression on his face, which began to scowl as he stood there and waited though no one answered the door.

Tidus kicked at the front door. "SEYMOUR! OPEN THIS DOOR!!" The door then inched open a little ways and Tidus instantly pounced on the person who had opened it. "You're under arrest!!" He grabbed Seymour by his shirt and slammed him up against the side of the wall only to turn him around and place the handcuffs on him. Seymour tried to fight, however, Tidus overpowered him. "You have the right to remain silent. . ." Tidus began. Seymour narrowed his eyes. "Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law!" Tidus tightened the handcuffs tightly around Seymour's wrists. "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you." He the jerked Seymour around. "Any last requests?"

"Yeah." Seymour stated. "Unlock the handcuffs and let me go!"

Tidus laughed sarcastically only to swat Seymour right in the back of the head. "Get moving, smart ass!" He jerked Seymour in front of him, pushing him out of his home.

Nightfall. . .

Everything was calm and very quiet, a little too quiet to be exact. Rikku decided to say with Yuna again because she did not want her to be alone after what had happened. Tidus had fallen asleep upstairs in his room, assuming Rikku and Yuna had also gone to sleep, however, that was not the case.

"I'm going for a walk, Rikku!" Yuna shouted angrily. "I have to get some fresh air and I need time alone to think about a few things."

"Yunie, you're not leaving this house by yourself and that's final!" Rikku said sternly. "What if Seymour- -"

"Seymour is in jail, Rikku!" Yuna reminded her.

"Yunie, you know as well as I do that Seymour is out for revenge and wants you DEAD!!" Rikku said.

"I KNOW THAT, RIKKU!!" Yuna snapped.

"I am just trying to protect you." Rikku said softly.

"By controlling me?" Yuna asked with sarcasm in her voice. Rikku only looked away from her and Yuna sighed. "Now that we've finished out little _ARGUEMENT, _I am going for a walk. I'll be back when I am good and ready. She then walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Tysh ran yht ran cdippunh ycc!" Rikku said with a shake of her head, throwing her hands up in defeat. "She's gonna get hurt out there and I have a very bad feeling about this." She then huffed. "I'd better wake Tidus up before something drastic happens." She then darted upstairs.

Moments later. . .

"I CANNOT BELIEVE HER!!!" Tidus shouted as he ran down the stairs and tried to put his shirt on at the same time. "She could get hurt! Seymour- - ARGH!!!" He rushed over, picked his shoes up and tried to slip them on, faltering a bit. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

"I- -" Rikku began.

"Never mind!" Tidus said. "We have to find her! Just because Seymour is in jail doesn't mean a damn thing!"

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked.

"I've dealt with people like Seymour before. And when things aren't going their way, they retaliate in the worst way possible." Tidus said. "Now, let's get going! The sooner we leave the better our chances are of finding her before something might happen." Rikku nodded her head, bolting out the front door behind Tidus.

_Suddenly, the phone rang and upon ringing again, the answering machine came on and a very disturbing message was placed upon it._

Yuna shoved her hands in her pockets, her head lowered towards the ground, watching her feet step in front of the other as she thought about recent events. It seems that her world came crashing down all around her in less than a week. Things as she once knew them were very different and she did not like the changes at hand. A small tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it from her face.

"Yevon, what else could happen?" Yuna asked herself. "Seymour rapes me, my father is almost killed, and someone, supposedly Seymour, tried to kill me as well. I got some bodyguard breathing down my neck who looks like a body builder that has strayed from his gym." She then stopped walking, raising her eyes to look upon her whereabouts. She rubbed her arms, a cold chill running up her spine. She then looked down and noticed her shoe lace untied and knelt down to tie it. And just as she began to tie her shoe, she came to a dead halt once she saw a shadow lurking over her in the street lights above.

TRANSLATION 1 - "Damn her and her stubborn ass!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Gotcha another chpt to enjoy. lol I hope every one is enjoying this story and please enjoy this chpt!**

Yuna slowly stood, too frightened to turn around and see who it was behind her. The shadow never moved at all. Sweat began to drip from her temples. She gulped loudly, turning her head to the side a bit to maybe get a glimpse of who was behind her.

"Who are you?" Yuna asked nervously. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. . .Yuna." came a deep voice from behind and Yuna gasped loudly.

Tidus drove down the road, Rikku in the seat next to him. One looked to the left for Yuna where the other looked to the right. They both didn't have a clue or even know of her whereabouts.

"Any idea where she may have gone?" Tidus asked. "A friend's house of some sort?"

Rikku's eyes lighted up. "She could have gone to Shuyin's place."

Tidus narrowed his eyes. "Shuyin? Who the _hell_ is _Shuyin_?"

Rikku noticed a bit of tone in his voice when he spoke. "He's a friend." Rikku then grinned.

"_Friend."_ Tidus said. "What kind of FRIEND?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "Why do you ask?" Tidus bit his bottom lip and gripped the steering wheel of his car and Rikku just giggled.

A gentle knock was placed upon the front door of Yuna's home. Her name was called out as the door slowly crept open. Shuyin and Gippal stepped inside, hoping to catch Yuna and Rikku at home, but came to find the house empty.

Shuyin took a few steps forth. "Anyone home?"

"I don't think anyone's here, Shuyin." Gippal said.

"Something's not right." Shuyin said very suspisious of the situation at hand.

"Maybe her bodyguard's loving her up right now." Gippal teased with a nudge of his elbow to Shuyin's arm.

"Be quiet!" Shuyin demanded.

"Geesh, I was only kidding." Gippal said.

Suddenly, the phone rang and upon ringing twice, the answering machine picked up and upon it, the same message was yet again repeated. Shuyin and Gippal stepped over to it and listened carefully.

"Tidus! Tidus, if you are there, please pick this phone up. Be on the look out for Seymour Guado. He has just escaped and is still at large. Approach with caution, for he is armed and very dangerous." The message then ended.

"Dammit!" Shuyin said and he and Gippal ran out of the house.

Yuna inhaled and exhaled very, very slowly and deeply. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her blood racing through her very veins. She was very uncertain of how she should respond to that sinister voice behind her. Therefore, she slowly turned around and connected her eyes with his own.

"Seymour. . ." Yuna trailed off.

"That's right, my dear." Seymour said, taking a small step towards her and Yuna backed up from him. "I don't understand you at all. . . Yuna. All you had to do was to keep silent, but. . . you had to go and spread these _lies_ about me."

"They weren't lies, you bastard!" Yuna nearly shouted. "You raped me!!"

Seymour only chuckled. "Still living a dream, I see. You really do need to get help, Yuna, before you have a complete mental breakdown."

"I'm not as crazy as you are!" Yuna spatted at him.

Seymour laughed a bit. "We'll see, won't we?" Just then Yuna turned and ran away as fast as she should and Seymour gave chase.

Tidus tapped his finger against the steering wheel in a very irritating manner and it was getting on Rikku's nerves. He saw her watching and huffing at him in the corner of his eyes and just grinned when suddenly his cell phone rang. He immediately picked it up and answered it.

"Tidus here." Tidus said and his eyes flew wide. "Yevon dammit to the Farplane and back again!! I need backup A.S.A.P!! Yuna took off I have no clue to her whereabouts and she could be anywhere!" He then turned his phone off.

"What's- -" Rikku began.

"Seymour." Tidus responded. "He on the rampage."

"Oh, Yevon! Yunie!" Rikku said nervously.

Yuna ran as fast as she could, however, her efforts were done in vain, for Seymour caught up with her and grabbed her from behind, pulling her into a nearby alley. He threw her up against the of the wall, pinning her against it as he firmly placed his hand over her mouth. Yuna was scared beyond her mental control, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Now, this can be easy. . . or this can be hard." Seymour began as he slowly removed his hand from Yuna's mouth and placed it around her throat.

"You already got what you wanted from me." Yuna said. "What more do you want?"

"You know what I want, Yuna." Seymour said. "I want _REVENGE_! And I am about to get it right now." He then grabbed her shirt and ripped it almost clean off of her and Yuna screamed, crying for mercy. "After it's over this time, I am going to kill you." Yuna gasped. "That way, your ashes can whisper the truth!!" Then, all of a sudden, sirens wailed out, breaking the silence of the night. The lights flashed brightly and was certainly visible to all. "Looks like your man's looking for you. It's too bad he's not going to save you_ this time_." Yuna gasped softly. "That's right! I was the one that almost succeeding in killing you and your pathetic loser of a father. And I also saw how cozy that cop was getting with you before I broke into the house." Yuna look at him with a disgusted look upon her face. "You were asleep, my dear, but I saw everything." Yuna looked away. "I saw how he slowly glided his arm around your delicate little body and how you even unconsciousl responded to that touch." Seymour then chuckled. "And did it ever make me SICK!!" Yuna glared at him, however, her fright over threw her anger right now. Suddenly, the lights began to dim and sirens began to fade away. Seymour only grinned. "Looks like they took a _wrong turn_." He then fondled with the top of her jeans. "Now. . . here's where the fun begins."

"How right you are!" Came a voice from behind. Seymour slowly turned only to be staring down the barrel of Tidus' 45.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! How is everyone? Hope all is well. Thanks for reading, reviewing and liking this story. And please enjoy the chpt.**

Seymour just glared at Tidus, looked at Yuna then slowly back at Tidus only to submit to defeat. Yuna immediately ran behind Tidus, clinging to him dearly. Seymour only chuckled sinisterly.

"You're wasting your time, Tidus." Seymour gloated. "I WILL get my revenge on her."

"Not as long as there is breath in my body." Tidus said sternly

"You don't have the guts to pull that trigger." Seymour teased.

"Wanna bet?" Tidus asked only to cock his gun.

"YUNIE!!!" Rikku shouted and that certainly distracted their attention.

Yuna gasped. "Rikku!"

"Rikku, stay back!" Tidus demanded.

Taking full advantage of that distraction, Seymour ran quickly, grabbed Yuna and instantly held a knife to her throat as she screamed. Tidus turned and was stunned by what had just happened.

"Tidus!" Yuna called out in fright.

"One move from you, Tidus, and I will cut her throat. . . FROM EAR TO EAR!!" Seymour said as he pressed the knife into her delicate skin that began to bleed.

"You hurt her, Seymour, and by Yevon you will not live to see tomorrow!" Tidus warned as he kept a dead aim at Seymour.

"Don't be foolish, Tidus!" Seymour said. I could easily kill her right here and right now if I really wanted to."

"Let her go, Seymour!!" Tidus demanded as he took a step towards them.

Seymour chuckled in a smugly manner. "Like hell I will."

"Seymour, stop, please!" Yuna begged, tears streaming down her face.

Seymour dug the knife into her throat. "SHUT UP!! You're in a bad position to be saying anything at all right now!!"

"Owww." Yuna winced in pain.

"Do you want to _DIE_, Seymour?" Tidus asked as he slowly began to approach them.

"Do you want YUNA to die, Tidus?" Seymour asked as he slowly backed away from Tidus.

"Well, I suggest that you not kill her because if she dies. . . then YOU die!!" Tidus said sternly. "Get the picture?" Seymour narrowed his eyes at Tidus. Yuna looked at Tidus who suspiciously nodded his head at her. Yuna gulped, glanced up at Seymour who had his focus on Tidus where she then took her leg and kicked backwards, striking Seymour right between the legs.

"ARGH!" Seymour fell to his knees, releasing Yuna who immediately ran to Tidus, however, Seymour leaped forward, grabbed her ankle and caused her to fall. Yuna looked back only to see Seymour hold the knife high into the air, ready to stab her when suddenly a fire cried out, striking Seymour's hand. He yelled out as the knife fell to the ground, blood dripping from the wound upon his hand. He examined his hand, glaring at the blood. He then looked up only to see Tidus step forth and aim the gun right at his forehead.

"Don't move!" Tidus demanded.

The front doors to the police station in Bevelle flew open. Seymour staggered inward and fell to the floor with Tidus storming in right behind him. Seymour was handcuffed and totally defenseless against the angered Tidus, which in this case Tidus loved.

"Get up, you worthless piece of- -" Tidus trailed up as he grabbed Seymour and forced him up off the floor. "Not so tough now, are you, smart ass?" He then shoved Seymour who staggered into the other officers that were waiting to take Seymour into custody. "Get him out of my sights."

"This isn't over, Tidus!" Seymour said in a deathly tone of voice. "It isn't over by a long shot!!" Tidus narrowed his eyes in anger. "This is only the beginning!"

"Bring it on." Tidus said with a sinister glare upon his face.

Yuna sat in the hospital room. She was just seen by the doctor and her wounds were bandaged up. Rikku, of course, was by her side at all times. She watched Yuna who was lost in her own thoughts as she stared out the window. Suddenly, the door was opened. Rikku and Yuna looked and smiled instantly, for Shuyin and Gippal had entered the room, both angry yet worried about them.

"Babe!" Gippal said with a crooked grin. Rikku hated that little pet name, however, due to the circumstances at hand, decided to look over it. Rikku only smiled, jumped to her feet and ran into Gippal's arms who held her tight.

Shuyin walked over to Yuna and they hugged. "Are you alright?" He then pulled away and looked at Yuna who nodded her head.

Just then, Tidus entered the room, saw Shuyin touching Yuna and saw red. "Get away from her!!"

"Tidus!" Yuna said.

Tidus walked over, stood in front of Yuna and pushed Shuyin backwards who was certainly furious right now. "Just who the hell are you, what are you doing here, and why are you here."

"Shuyin's the name and that's all you need to know." Shuyin said and Tidus narrowed his eyes at him.

"This is Shuyin, Tidus." Yuna said. "He's my best friend and he's here cause he's concerned."

Rikku giggled. "E cdemm cyo oui'na zaymuic yht oui ryja y lnicr uh so luiceh."

Tidus looked at her. "Ouin luiceh ec ehtaat jano payidevim, pid nekrd huf so luhlanh ec uv ran cyvado. Ev drana ec du pa suna, ed crymm rybbah uh edc ufh yht hud palyica E ys y zaymuic vuum."

Rikku smirked at him. "Ouin yldeuhc cbayg muitan dryh ouin funtc, so vneaht."

Tidus gave a small, crooked grin. "Quit being cute, Rikku. This is serious business."

"How is it that you know Al Bhed?" Gippal asked.

"Part of my training." Tidus responded simply only to turn to Yuna. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Yuna said.

"Good." Tidus said. "Let's get you home then where you and I have to have a serious talk about your actions."

Yuna narrowed her eyes. "Who do you think you are, my father?"

"No!" Tidus said forwardly. "Your father put you in my care. Therefore, you are MY responsibility as well as his own and it is my duty to see to it that you safe and taken care of in any way possible. Seymour's more furious now than ever and will certainly stop at nothing till he kills you." Yuna's eyes widened. "More safety measures will have to be taken until and maybe even after the trial." Yuna just looked at him.

Nightfall. . .

Seymour laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling only to turn over and glare at the guards as they walked passed his prison room. He then stood up and jabbed the window above his bed with his elbow, breaking the glass and it shattered instantly. The guard ran back, unlocked and flew the cell open only to see that Seymour was no where to be seen and that the window was broken. Just then, Seymour stepped out of the dark corner behind the guard in pure silence, grabbed the guard by the back of the head, pulled it back and then slowly slid the broken glass across his neck, killing him instantly. He chuckled sinisterly only to pick up the guard's machine gun and slowly walked out of his cell.

Yuna laid on her bed trying to study for her test tomorrow, however, found it very hard to concentrate. Rikku had gone home for tonight as much as she hated to go, Braska was still in the hospital, which left Yuna and Tidus there all by themselves. The thought excited her yet scared her all at the same time. She looked out her bedroom door and over at Tidus. She watched as he sat on the bed with his back turned towards her while he cleaned his gun and made sure it was loaded. He then laid it on the table next to the bed, stood up and began to unbutton his shirt. He slowly lowered the shirt, revealing his well toned muscles and tanned skin. Yuna couldn't help but to stare. Tidus then unexpectedly turned around and caught Yuna staring at him. She quickly directed her eyes back to her book and pretended to have been studying her school work rather than studying the shape and look of his body. Tidus grinned at the mere thought of her looking at him. Maybe she liked him. Tidus liked the idea of her having a crush on him. He slipped his muscle shirt on, ran his fingers through his hair and slowly approached her room.

**TRANSLATION 1 - "I still say you're jealous and you have a crush on my cousin."**

**TRANSLATION 2 - "Your cousin is indeed very beautiful, but right now my concern is of her safety. If there is to be more, it shall happen on its own and not because I am a jealous fool."**

**TRANSLATION 3 - "Your actions speak louder than your words, my friend."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. I thank everyone so much for reading and reviewing. :) Sorry I'm late with updates. Well, I'll cut the A/N short and get on with this chpt. lol Enjoy! And don't forget to read and review.**

Tidus knocked on Yuna's bedroom door. Yuna looked at him and with a smile he entered her room. She watched his every move with curiousty and allurement. Tidus watched the movement of her eyes to see where she placed them upon him.

"Studying hard?" Tidus asked.

Yuna slowly met Tidus' baby blue eyes with her own. _". . .Studying your body."_ Yuna then sighed. "Little bit. I. . . can't seem to concentrate. . . for some reason."

Tidus just gave her a crooked grin. "Why don't you take a break for a while?"

"I- -" Yuna trailed off as she watched Tidus walk over and sit down on the bed in front of her. "I really need to- -"

"_Take a break."_ Tidus finished for her, taking her book from her hands and laying it aside. "Get dressed." He then stood up, Yuna gazing at him. "I _know_ you haven't been out much since it happened, and I'll be damned if you are going to spend a beautiful afternoon like this in doors pretending to study."

Yuna breathed a sigh of hesitation. "Where are you going to take me?"

"It's a surprise." Tidus said with a sly smile, and with a wink he walked away. Yuna just sighed, threw her hands up in the air and prepared to dress herself.

Moments later. . .

Tidus waited at the bottom of the stairway for Yuna. He ran his fingers through his hair freely only to look up the stairway once he heard light footsteps. His eyes widened in awe once he saw Yuna who was wearing an off pink cami with a black lace underlay, black low rider jeans that shaped her body well, and white sneakers. The ends of her hair were flipped out in their usual flirty manner and her makeup was flawless. She looked outstanding.

_"Wow!"_ Tidus watched as she approached him. "You look. . . amazing."

Yuna only smiled. "Thanks."

"Ready to go?" Tidus asked

"Yep." Yuna said and that's when they left.

It took them quite a while to get to where they were going and the tension was so thick that you couldn't cut it with a hot butter knife, for Yuna was scared to the core about being alone with him yet felt do safe at the same time. Tidus certainly felt that tension, the fear within her, and tried his best not to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already was. It was only when they arrived to their destination that a smile came to her face at last.

Yuna stood before a majestic being, a shoopuf, which she hadn't seen in a very, very long time. The hypello was escorting people onto the shoopuf and talking in a very funny manner. Yuna stood admiring the creature from afar, Tidus walked over beside her and that's when they went aboard.

The shoopuf glided along the water as Tidus and Yuna talked amongst themselves, reminiscing on old times and upon good times. Tidus was certainly enjoying some of Yuna's tales from her childhood.

"Last time I ever rode on a shoopuf was when I was only seven years old." Yuna said gazing at her surroundings with a smile. Tidus was certainly smiling as well. It was good to see Yuna so happy for a change to him. She had one of the most beautiful smiles that he had ever saw before and wanted to see it always upon her face. "My father was holding this banquet in Guadosolom. That's when I first met Seymour. We became friends. . ." She then sighed. "Let's not get on that subject. Anyway, when we were riding on the shoopuf to the Moonflow, I was curious and leaned over the side to look down at the water and I. . . fell over the side." Yuna burst into laughter as did Tidus. "And before I knew it, the shoopuf took its long nose and scooped me up out of the water ad put me back safely. I jumped back in three more times just for the fun of it all."

Tidus grinned. "Why don't you jump in for old times sake?" Yuna grinned, looked over the side at the water below and then back at Tidus. She then stood up and jumped over the side and into the water below. Tidus burst into laughter, for he didn't think she would do it. Seconds later, the shoopuf scooped her up out of the water with its long nose. Upon rising high in the air and wiping the water from her face, Yuna looked at Tidus only to laugh as she shoopuf placed her back inside next to Tidus.

Moments later. . .

Yuna stood before the Moonflow with a blanket around her to keep her warm from the cool air though she was shivering a bit and both were still laughing at what she had jut did only moment ago.

"So, why bring me to the Moonflow?" Yuna asked, holding the blanket around her as she looked out at the setting sun. She looked back at Tidus as a gentle breeze caressed her wet tressles.

"Wait." Tidus said only to place his hands upon her shoulders and direct her attention on the moon lilies. "Watch as the sun sets."

Yuna watched patiently as the sun slowly faded from her sight when suddenly the entire night sky was lit up by pyerflies. Yuna gasped in amazement, placing her hand on her chest as she gazed at the moon lilies from which the pyerflies escaped.

"Ohhh. . . my Yevon." Yuna said breathlessly. "This is amazing! I heard it was beautiful, but actually seeing it. . ." Yuna watched the pyerflies dance before her eyes. ". . .it's more beautiful than words can describe."

"And so are you." Tidus said gently as he turned and faced Yuna. A stunned expression played up Yuna's features as she slowly looked at Tidus who once again placed his hands upon her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. The wind blew through their hair gently, the pyerflies and moon lilies presented a very romantic scenery. Yuna trembled from both fright and anticipation, for she knew not what was to happen. Tidus caressed her cheek with the gentleness of his touch, and captured her beauty with his eyes. He let his hands find their way from her shoulders to the small of her back where he then pulled her closer to him. Yuna found herself in a mixture of emotions than ran deeper than the sea. She was excited yet nervous, frightened, but willing. The look within Tidus' eyes told her exactly what he wanted and that was what frightened her even more. Feeling the warmth of his body upon her cool flesh was somewhat alluring and satisfying in its own way. Tidus found it ravishing and dangerously enticing, for Yuna was young and inexperienced where he knew exactly what to do, how to do it and where to do it.

Yuna breathed a nervous sigh, uncertain of what was to come. Tidus, on the other hand, knew. He moistened his dry lips, gazing upon Yuna only to pull her closer as he eased in. Yuna felt her heart race and her blood rush. Tidus could hear her breathing heavily, but was uncertain if it was from fright or excitement. Therefore, he decided to go slow, but then again the thought of backing off also crossed his mind. It was only when Yuna took a step towards him and placed her hands upon his waist that he made his decision. He leaned in even close to her lips, Yuna slightly pulling away and off to the side a bit. His touch alone made her feel different inside and created feelings within her that she found to be made of ecstasy. Tidus was already and had been feeling this from the moment he met Yuna, but wasn't about to let her know that just yet.

Tidus traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Yuna smiled with a small giggle, which did not in any way cover up her true feelings of fright and allurement. Yuna had never really kissed a man before and Tidus caught on very fast that she had never been kissed before. A little uncertain of what to do, Yuna imitated Tidus' movements and done him the same way he had done her, which turned him on more than anything. She may be inexperienced, but she was a fast learner. And being braver than she had been in a long time, Yuna made the first move by parting her lips just a bit and kissing Tidus. They both closed their eyes and savored the moment and the feeling of the kiss, which was longing, very tender and full of desire.

A while later. . .

Tidus had taken Yuna back home and the way there was a little awkward for them. Tidus thought he had done something wrong and Yuna wasn't sure what to think. They both remained silent all the way home.

Tidus had just gotten out of the shower and his wet hair was evident of that. Yuna had settled in the for the rest of the night, her hair in a messy pony tail, a pink tank top and gray warm ups. She walked out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of Chocobo Puffs and was eating in a very un-lady like manner, which made Tidus snicker at her. She stopped in front of him, her mouth full of cereal.

"Yuna. . ." Tidus trailed off. "I want to apologize if I was out of line or made you feel uncomfortable in any way with what happens at the Moonflow."

Yuna shook her head. "Actually, you didn't." She shovels another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "And I'm glad it happened." Tidus furrowed his brow at her. "Maybe now I'll know that all guys are not the same. . . maybe you'll be the one to show me this." Tidus widened his eyes. What exactly was Yuna saying and hinting around at? He wasn't sure, but did like the suggestion.

"Maybe." Tidus hinted in a flirty manner. "But only when YOU are ready. That's if _Shuyin_ doesn't mind."

"Shuyin?" Yuna pondered. "Why would he mind? He's my best friend, not my sweet heart."

"Teasing." Tidus lied with a grin. "Well, you better get to bed. School tomorrow."

"I'm not going to school tomorrow." Yuna said point blank.

"And why not?" Tidus asked.

"Because there is none tomorrow. There's this big faculty meeting tomorrow between the teachers and etc." Yuna said.

"Oh." Tidus said only to shrug his shoulders. "Well, I'll take you to see your father tomorrow then." Yuna smiled at the suggestion.

"Good night." Yuna said.

"Night." Tidus said as he watched Yuna head up to her room. Upon hearing her door close, he let out a ragged breath, flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on and just as the picture came in clearly and the sound blaring loudly, Tidus almost jumped out of his skin by what he saw and what he heard. "YEVON!!" He listened to what the reporter called a _bloodbath_ at the prison ward in Bevelle. "Shit! Seymour!!" _Suddenly, glass shattered in the distance, distracting Tidus' attention. _"Yuna!" Tidus withdrew his gun, jumped over the back of the couch and ran towards the stairway that led to Yuna's room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. Sorry about the long wait. Been kinda busy lately, but look for more updates soon. Hope everyone enjoys this chpt and don't forget to read and review. Enjoy!**

Tidus ran up the stairway, his breathing uneven and his heart pounding fiercly in his chest, for he feared the worst. He stopped just when he reached the doorway, cocked his gun and took a deep breath where he then took his foot and kicked the door in. Tidus immediately aimed his gun, however, he saw a little more than he expected, for there was Yuna sitting on the floor in her bra and panties picking up pieces of broken glass where she had dropped her small mirror. She looked up at Tidus with innocent eyes, wondering what in the name of Spira he was doing or if he had just gone totally nuts. Tidus withdrew his gun, eased himself with a soft sigh and was completely clueless that he was in fact staring at Yuna rather then looking away like a gentleman.

"Well, are you going to stare at me or turn your head?" Yuna asked with playful sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh!" Tidus said with wide eyes as he turned his head. "Sorry."

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked as she stood up, grabbed her house robe and put it on. "Okay, you can turn around." Tidus looked back at her as she tied her robe rather loosely around her.

"I. . . heard glass break. . . and. . ." Tidus trailed off, staring at Yuna with lingering eyes.

Yuna chuckled in amusement. "Tidus, not every sound you hear means that I am in danger." She then bent down to pick up the broken pieces of glass she had gathered and accidentally pricked her finger. "Ow!" She jerked her hand away, the blood flowing slowly from the open wound. Tidus went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit as Yuna sat down on her bed. Tidus then walked over and sat down on the bed in front of her, laying the first aid aside.

"Lemme see." Tidus said as he took Yuna's hand in his own and observed the small cut. "That's not so bad." Yuna watched, smiling as Tidus opened the first aid and began to clean her wound with the alcohol pads. It stung a bit and Tidus could tell by the grim look on her face. He then placed a band aid on it, however, did not release her hand, for her brought it to his lips and kissed where he had placed the band aid and Yuna giggled. "Feel better now?"

Yuna slid her hand from his grasp, rubbing it a bit. "Hmm. I dunno." She tilted her head to the side with a sly smile. "It still hurts a bit." Tidus just chuckled, and instead of kissing her hand this time, he leaned in and placed a timid kiss upon her lips.

"Better?" Tidus asked.

"Much." Yuna said. "So. . . what made you think I was in danger? I mean, Seymour's in jail and- -"

"Not. . . exactly." Tidus said.

Yuna got a very concerned look on her face. "I'm afraid I. . . don't understand."

"I just turned the TV on downstairs and reporters are all over the story." Tidus said and Yuna furrowed her brow in bewilderment. "There was a killing, a bloodbath, at the Bevelle prison ward. Seymour. . . escaped." Yuna gasped. "I don't know the full detail of everything as of yet, but- -"

"He's not going to stop." Yuna said, her voice breaking as the tears stung her eyes. "He's not going to stop till he kills me."

Tidus watched as one solitary tear escaped her eye and he wiped it away. "Yuna, Seymour is NOT going to lay a finger on you."

Yuna only shook her head. "Can you be certain of this?"

"Damn straight I can. . . and I will." Tidus said with seriousness in his voice. "I am going to take you to and from school, I will be there as you attend you classes. Umm, I'll walk to and from each of your classes." Yuna gave him an amused giggle. "I'm serious here, Yuna." Yuna knew he was serious, but couldn't help but to find the situation kinda cute, sweet, and scary all at once. "And tomorrow you are going to do EVERYTHING that you had planned to do prior to finding out this bad news. I refuse to let you hide away in your room forever." Yuna just smiled and nodded her head. "We are not going to allow Seymour to win. We're gonna show him exactly what kind of loser he is."

Yuna giggled. "Deal."

Tidus smiled. "So, umm, do I get a good night kiss?" He scooted closer to her, gliding his hand upon her leg. Yuna smiled and looked away with a small sigh as he patiently awaited her answer.

Yuna then looked back at him, the look of pure innocence in her eyes where the seduction lied within Tidus' eyes. "Yeah."

And without hesitation, Tidus placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. Yuna found his kisses very tender and to be to her heart's desire. Something just felt so right when they would kiss. What this feeling was and why she was feeling it was beyond her, but she liked it and did not want it to end. She placed her hands upon his shoulder's, gliding them around his neck. Tidus deepened the kiss so much that it just about caused him to lose control as he wrapped his arms around Yuna and pulled her close to him, rubbing her back tenderly. Yuna gently pulled away, taking a breath of air. Tidus took a deep breath himself, moistening his lips. Yuna shook her head quite nervously and Tidus knew that it was time to back off, however, was very tempted to steal him one last kiss., but instead decided against it.

"Get some sleep." Tidus said with a simple smile.

"Are you staying in here with my till I fall asleep?" Yuna asked.

Tidus fell speechless for a moment. "Sure." Yuna just smiled.

Later that night. . .

Yuna laid sleeping on her back with her head turned slightly to the right, her left hand on her belly and her right hand above her head. Tidus sat at her side, watching her as she slept peacefully for a change, but knew that could change at any second. He sighed, moving a stray hair away from her face and placing a kiss upon her cheek. He then got up and walked over to the sliding door, looking out at all of Bevelle. The guards walked around silently, watching the surrounding area. Lights began to turn off one by one and the city of Bevelle prepared to sleep. Tidus shook his head with a chuckle, for he knew of a place that never slept and somewhat longed to be there. He then wondered if he might could somehow persuade Yuna to go to Zanarkand with him one day soon. The thought brought a smile to his face.

Morning. . .

Yuna was up bright and early along with Tidus and they were prepared to go see her father this morning, however, a certain phone call changed their plans, for Braska was on his way home. He discharged himself against doctor's orders, and as strong willed as he was, Braska was going to do what Braska wanted. Therefore, Yuna had a free day to do what she wanted to do till her father got home late that evening. She called Rikku up who called a few others and they were now at Thunderous Blades, which was a skating rink in down town Bevelle. Tidus knew how to roller blade, for he had done it for a long time till he found an even greater passion for blitzball. Gippal could skate pretty good along with Rikku and Shuyin, however, Yuna was the one out of the group who knew nothing about skating at all.

"AH!" Yuna squealed as her feet rolled in different directions and fell to the floor. "Owie!" She began to rub her backside.

"That's my line, Yunie." Rikku teased as she skated over and helped her cousin up with a chuckle.

"I give up." Yuna whined. "I couldn't do this ten years ago and I can't do it now!! The last time I tried this I broke my ankle because I skated into the railing over there and tumbled over it head first."

"I remember." Rikku said. "You refused to even put on a pair of skates after that." Gippal and Shuyin skated by the girls at top speed and appeared to be racing each other. "Show off!!"

Tidus then skated over to Rikku and Yuna. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing's hurt." Yuna said. "Just my pride."

"Yunie, can't skate." Rikku brought to Tidus' attention who looked at Yuna and she just blushed and hit Rikku's shoulder.

Tidus just chuckled. "it's simple." He then held out both hands. "Come. I'll show you how it's done."

"Urrrr, E mega y syh fru ghufc ruf du dyga lrynka uv drehkc." Rikku flirted.

Tidus looked at Rikku with wide eyes and just grinned. "Dnicd sa, so tayn. E luimt maynh oui suna dryh oui luimt ajan buccepmo ghuf ymuha." Rikku's mouth fell open and she was speechless. She couldn't believe what had just heard. Yuna took Tidus' hands and he looked back at her. "Now, one foot in front of the other." He began to skate backwards while Yuna began to go forward. "Slowly now." Yuna eased one foot in front of the other and began to drift. "That's it."

Gippal skated into the railing and let out a huge victorious laugh as he turned to Shuyin. "Beat that!! Whoo!!"

"Yeah, yeah." Shuyin bickered.

Gippal then noticed Tidus and Yuna and just had to grin. "Check it out."

"What?" Shuyin asked.

"Looks like the body guard's putting the moves on Yuna over there."

Shuyin looked over just as Yuna lost her balance and fell right into Tidus' arms. They held onto each other tight as Yuna gained her balance while laughing together. Shuyin's face grew a dark shade of crimson, his eyes narrowing in jealously. Gippal saw this and that grin faded from his face.

Later that evening. . .

Everyone was now at The Charming Cafe having some burgers and fries. Gippal flirted at Rikku, leaning over and opening his mouth. Rikku dunked a few fries in the ketchup though instead of putting them in Gippal's mouth she swiped his nose with the ketchup first and then shoved them into his mouth. Laughter broke from the group of friends. Tidus reached for the salt shaker only to accidentally knock a glass of soda all over Yuna who squealed out in laughter. Her and Tidus both grabbed a handful of napkins and began to dry her soaked pants. Shuyin paid very close attention to how Tidus was looking at Yuna and where he was touching her, for the evil seed of jealousy had been planted. Yuna was his best friend. Who this body guard thought he was didn't exactly impress Shuyin and he was gonna make certain that his feelings were made known.

Moments later. . .

Everyone exited the cafe in laughter, however, there was one who was not laughing. Tidus caught Yuna off guard, grabbed her sides and tickled her. Yuna burst into squeals of laughter and that's when Shuyin had seen enough.

"Could you stop TOUCHING her?!" Shuyin called out and Tidus turned around quite sharply. "I didn't know that _touching_ was part of you job. I thought it was just staying in the background and watching over someone."

"There's many aspects to my job." Tidus boasted with a sly grin. The group of friends had fallen silent, stepping aside just in case things went too far and that it was about to do.

"Keep your hands off on her and I mean it." Shuyin warned.

"And what if I don't?" Tidus asked only to shrug his shoulders. "Maybe I like touching her." That's when Shuyin lost his temper. He pounced at Tidus, swinging at him. Tidus quickly stepped aside, grabbed Shuyin by his right arm, and twisted it around his back with great force as he viciously shoved Shuyin against the side of the building. "Don't mess with me, you little punk. I could kick your ass three ways to one before you even knew what was happening!!" Shuyin breathed heavily from anger, struggling to get free, however, was greatly over powered by Tidus.

"You can't lay a finger on me!" Shuyin said.

"You're 19 years old, Shuyin." Tidus brought to his attention. "The same age as me. Therefore, I can and I will."

"Stop it!" Yuna demanded. Both Shuyin and Tidus looked at her. Tidus looked back at Shuyin and released him as he backed off.

"I bet 20 gil that Tidus can take Shuyin." Gippal whispered to Rikku who then elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow!"

Yuna shook her head. "I'm going home. It's bad enough that I got Seymour out looking for me and now I got my best friend trying to fight my body guard. What a lovely life I have." She then stormed off, embarrassed at what had happened. Tidus gave Shuyin the evil eye only to follow Yuna.

TRANSLATION 1 - "Ohhhh, I like a man who knows how to take charge of things."

TRANSLATION 2 - "Trust me, my dear. I could learn you more than you could ever possibly know alone."


	11. Chapter 11

**Miss me? LOL Here's an update at last. And I want to apologize to a certain few for not getting this up the other day. Hope everyone forgives me. I promise I'll be updating a little more now that what I have been. Things have been bad here at home is why I haven't updated in a while, but things have calmed down a bit. Don't forget to read and review and I'll have another update on this story very soon! Promise! Enjoy the chpt.**

Rikku, Shuyin and Gippal walked the streets of Bevelle as they returned to their homes. They talked about recent events and Rikku was certainly speaking her mind about the entire situations at hand.

"Dude, I cannot believe that you seriously tried to take on that cop." Gippal spatted at Shuyin. "You might be the toughest kid at Bevelle High, Shuyin, but that cop could have taken you apart tonight! Did you see how fast his moves were?"

"Would you shut your face, Gippal?" Shuyin snapped angrily.

"Boys, boys!!" Rikku shouted. "Please behave yourselves in front of the lady here."

"She's with her bodyguard, Rikku." Gippal teased at her and she gave him a playful tap on her shoulder.

"She'd be with us if it weren't for him and Seymour." Shuyin muttered under his breath.

Rikku looked straight at Shuyin. "I heard that, Shuyin." Shuyin threw her a glare. "Do you have a crush on Yunie here. . . or not. . . cuz you are beginning to send everyone mixed signals?" Shuyin fell silent as his two friends awaited his answer.

Tidus drove down the road, the silence and tension thick between him and Yuna. He wasn't sure what to say or do and wasn't sure if Yuna was angry with him for what happened. He cleared his throat, Yuna sighed and both looked at each other.

"Tell me something. . ." Tidus began and Yuna listened carefully with a stern look on her face. "Is that guy your _friend_ or your _boyfriend_?" Yuna's eyes went wide and she turned away sharply. "Yuna, I want to know."

"Tidus, Shuyin and I are just friends!" Yuna almost snapped. "There is NO ROMANCE going on between us!" She then looked at him.

"Well, his actions stated otherwise to me." Tidus said.

"He's my best friend." Yuna said, her tone of voice softening. "He was like that when Seymour. . ." She softly sighed. "He's just trying to protect me." Tidus softly sighed when suddenly Yuna's cell phone rang. She furrowed her brow, pondering who it could be. She got it out and flipped it open, saying "hello" only to smile. "Father!" Tidus also smiled once he heard her. "You're home? Great! We're on our way home now." Her smile slowly faded. "Me and Tidus. No, everything's not fine, but I'm sure you heard by now." Yuna huffed. "No, Father!" She then scoffed. "NO! No, I won't! I simply refuse!" She then closed her phone, slung it in the floor only to cross her arms over her chest and huff. "That man is so stubborn!"

"What's wrong?!" Tidus asked.

"Nothing." Yuna said in a pouty manner, her bottom lip slightly stuck out. Tidus found her so cute that he had to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You." Tidus said bluntly and Yuna threw him a glare. "You're acting like a spoiled child who's not getting her way."

"I'm an only child! I have the right to be spoiled and to pout about anything I want to!" Yuna spatted at him.

Tidus laughed. "What's going on?"

"He told me to come home right away and do my chores." Yuna said.

"What chores?" Tidus asked.

"I leave a dirty dish in the sink and the guy freaks!" Yuna said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I give up!"

Rain drops appeared from no where and began to drizzle down from the sky. Tidus turned his wipers on as the rain began to pour. Yuna sighed, listening to the sound of it beat against the wind shield. "I didn't know it was suppose to rain."

"Neither did I." Yuna said. Suddenly her phone rang again and she rolled her eyes. "Probably Rikku." She picked it up from the floor and flipped it open. "Rikku- -"

_"I'm not Rikku." came a sinister voice from the other line._

Yuna felt her heart stop dead in her chest, for she knew that voice. "How did you get my number?"

_"I have connections." the voice continued to taunt._

"Who is it?" Tidus asked and Yuna just looked at him.

_"Tell him who I am, Yuna." the voice demanded and Yuna refused to talk. "TELL HIM!!"_

"Yuna, who is on the phone?" Tidus demanded in a stern voice only to pull over to the side of the road, and without a second to spare, he took the phone from her. "Who is this?"

_"Hello, Tidus." came the voice._

"SEYMOUR!" Tidus said angrily through clinched teeth. "You son of a bitch, I'll- -

"_You'll what?" Seymour asked. "You don't even know where I am at, Tidus!" Tidus gripped the steering wheel. "But you do well to remember that I know where Yuna lives, I know where she goes to school, and I know where her friends live. So, don't try to hide her cause I will find her and when I do I am going to see to it that she gets what's coming to her. Death awaits her, Tidus, and I shall deliver her fate to her."_

"If you harm one hair on her head, I will KILL you!" Tidus warned.

_"Go ahead and try, Tidus." Seymour teased. "You won't get very far!" Tidus shook his head in disbelief. "Tell me something, Tidus." Tidus listened carefully. "Ask you if she remembers how it felt to give herself to me. I want her to tell me- -"_

"You're one sick bastard, you know that, Seymour?!" Tidus shouted and Seymour only laughed. Tidus then checked the number only to see that it read "Unknown Caller" and he cursed under his breath and then the phone went dead. "Dammit!" He then closed the phone down.

"I heard what he said." Yuna said, her bottom lip quivering and tears stinging his eyes. "And I do remember how it felt." Tidus just blinked his eyes, a sad expression upon his face. "I remember how it felt when he hurt me." She lowered her head only to cry. Tidus went to stroke her hair and she pushed his hand away. "Don't! I don't want your pity." Tidus placed his hand under her chin and directed her eyes towards his own. They looked into each other's eyes, a stray tears falling freely as he caressed her cheek.

"You're not alone, Yuna." Tidus said softly. "Not as long as you have me. And I will protect you with every breath that I take."

Suddenly the wind shield shattered, nearly busting open as pieces fell to the dash board, startling Tidus and Yuna who yelled from fright. The car then began to rock back and forth as if someone were standing on the hood jumping up and down. Neither Tidus or Yuna knew what was going on when out o no where a deadly silence fell upon all. Tidus and Yuna waited patiently for something to happen, however, only heard silence as they looked at each other. Tidus then narrowed his eyes, got his gun out and cocked it.

"Stay here." Tidus demanded. He then slowly opened the car door, stepping out as he took aim when out of no where he was struck in the back of the head and was knocked out instantly. Yuna screamed, calling out him name when a dark figure stepped in front of the door and she felt her heart pound within her ears. The figure then leaped at her with a loud growl, trying to grab her. She kicked and clawed at the figure, screaming loudly. The figure continued to paw at her, however, Yuna grabbed the door knob, opened the car door only to fall out backwards and onto the wet pavement below. And without a second to spare, she made it to her feet and ran away into the dark of night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, how's everyone doing? I hope everyone had a great weekend! And I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best. Well, as promised. Here is the next chpt. Enjoy.**

Hysterical sobs befell the heart of the innocent one as she raced down the streets of Bevelle. She looked around, hoping to see someone- - anyone who could help her, but no one was to be found. She was alone. . . all alone. People had began to return to their homes and the Bevelle Guards had yet to be dispatched from the temple. The falling rain made everything almost blurred and it was very hard to see. It seemed that it was raining harder by the mere second. Yuna was certainly not in her right mind and was frantic from fright. She knew who that dark figure was and that he could be just about anywhere. . . even right behind her. Therefore, she had to be cautious and seek help at once. She came to a dead halt in the middle of the street looking at her surroundings only to feel around in her pockets for her cell phone only to recall that it was still in Tidus' car. She cursed under her breath when suddenly bright lights appeared from no where. Yuna gasped, screaming as the leaped to the ground, the car honking loudly as she rolled three times only to come to a stop on her stomach. She watched the car speed off down the road, slowly standing and wiping the loose dirt from her clothing.

"Shuyin, slow this thing down!!" Gippal demanded only to look and see Rikku hanging out the car window. "Rikku, get back inside before you drown!"

"Go back!!" Rikku demanded as she pulled her head back inside the car.

"What for?" Shuyin asked sternly.

"I thought I just saw Yunie!!" Rikku snapped.

Shuyin scoffed angrily. "Don't be foolish, Rikku! Yuna's with her night in shining armor now." He then mumbled under his breath, gripping the steering wheel of his car very tightly.

"Tuh'd pa zaymuic lyica rec ycc muugc paddan eh y byen uv zayhc drys fryd ouinc tuac." Rikku spatted at him and Gippal burst into laughter only to throw her a glare once he actually realized what she said. "Huf dinh drec vilgehk lyn ynuiht pavuna E caneuicmo gelg ouin faahea ycc!!"

"Would you talk in a language I can actually understand?!" Shuyin asked sternly. Rikku growled, climbing over the front seat. "What the- - hey!! Rikku, I can't see to drive with your ass in my face!!"

"GOOD!" Rikku shouted, Gippal laughing with every breath in him as the car swerved from side to side, nearly colliding into on coming cars. "You're not driving anymore anyway cuz I am taking over!" She flopped down on Shuyin's lap who let out a loud groan and he could not see because of Rikku's long blonde hair that was covering his face and he had in fact gotten lost in it. Rikku grasped the steering wheel only to gulp loudly.

"What's wrong?" Gippal asked.

"I just rememebred something." Rikku said in her usual squeaky tone of voice.

"What?" Gippal asked.

"I don't have a driver's license." Rikku gulped.

"So." Gippal shrugged.

"And I just rememebred something else, too!" Rikku stated firmly.

"Which is?" Gippal asked yet again.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!!" Rikku squealed.

Gippal shouted, Rikku continued to squeal, Shuyin at last found his way out of Rikku's hair only to yell himself once he saw that the car was swerving from side to side and was in fact heading straight towards an oncoming Chocobo Trailer that was hauling several Chocobos to Clasko's Chocobo Ranch. Shuyin tossed Rikku off his lap and onto Gippal's lap as he then slammed on the breaks and tried to gain control over his car. The Chocobo Tralier's horn honked as it began to swerve sideways. Everyone shouted when suddenly Shuyin's car collided right into the side of the trailer.

Chocobo feather's flew everywhere as several Chocobos broke free and ran away from the traielr, the driver running after them to try and capture them before they got away. The top of Shuyin's convertible mustang had been torn off upon impact. Rikku pulled herself up from the floor of the front of the car, looking around only to squeal loudly once she saw she was covered in chocobo poop.

"Ugh!" Gippal shouted only to shake chocobo poop from his hands. "Smooth move, Shuyin!"

"Me?!" Shuyin spatted as he knocked chocobo feathers and poop from his hair. "It was your crazy girlfriend that hijacked the car!!"

Rikku knocked poop from her shirt only to narrow her eyes once she heard Shuyin call her crazy. She looked at him and leaped right on him, hitting and cussing him iwth everything she had in her. Shuyin put his hands up in defense as Gippal tried to pull the Al Bhed fire cracker off of him.

Tidus softly groaned, slowly placing his hand to the back of his head as the pain surged through his body. He managed to push himself up from the ground, his eye sight still in a daze from the blow he had received earlier. He looked around at the scene before him and gasped, his eyes widening once he realized that Yuna was indeed gone and no where to be seen.

"Yuna?" Tidus called out. "YUNA!!" He looked around in a panic. "Dammit!"

Yuna ran down the sidewalk, splattering a puddle of water as she came to a stop. She looked to her right and recognized the home she was looking upon and immediately ran up the stairs, banging the door.

"Shuyin?!" Yuna called out. "Shuyin, are you home!? Please let me in!" She banged on the door yet again. "SHUYIN!" She then turned the door knob and it slowly creeked open. "Shuyin?" She walked on inside, easing the door shut behind her. "Shuyin!" She gasped one she heard a small noise in the distance, taking a few steps backwards when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and Yuna screamed bloody murder.

"Now I got you!!" came a deep voice. Yuna started to struggle but immediately froze once she felt cold steel being pressed into her neck. "One false move and I will kill you." Yuna quietly gulped.

"How did you know I was here?" Yuna asked, her voice filled with fright.

Seymour only chuckled. "I know _everything_ about you, Yuna!" Yuna listened carefully. "Each time something happened you would run straight to Shuyin!" Yuna gasped. "That's right! I know all about it!" Yuna looked off to the side. "That night. . . the night we argued about _certain things_. I followed you after you had left, and I followed you here. . ." Yuna then thought back on that night.

**Memory**

"I can't take it anymore, Shuyin." Yuna cried, wiping stray tears away as she walked by Shuyin who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Things have gotten out of control with Seymour." He watched as Yuna walked by him, crossing her arms over her chest as she lowered her head. "I thought he was going to hit me." He then got up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We've had arguments before, but not like this! It's like he's a totally different person."

Shuyin gently turned Yuna around and she looked at him as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You're too good for him, Yuna." Yuna walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "He doesn't even deserve you at all." He then sat down on the bed in front of her. "You deserve much better."

Yuna only shook her head. "I know that, but. . ." She then sighed. "He said he would kill me before he would see me with another man."

Shuyin then caressed her face and she looked at him. "Then let him see."

"But I. . ." Yuna trailed off as Shuyin leaned in, tilting his head to the side a bit. Hesitating at first, Shuyin grazed Yuna's lips with his own, which made her smile at the gesture. He breathed a nervous sigh only to moisten his lips. Yuna closed her eyes, slightly parting her lips as Shuyin at last kissed her romantically.

**End Memory**

"I remember it all quite well, Yuna." Seymour reminded her yet again. "You came to see me that next day to tell me you had found someone else not knowing that I already knew what you did and was planning on doing. No way was I gonna allow someone like Shuyin to be your first. Therefore, I took what was rightfully mine to take from the very beginning. And now. . . _NOW_ I got some city cop breathing down my neck and of all people it had to be the best in Spira. There's no limit to how far Braska will go to protect his little girl when he couldn't even protect her himself."

Suddenly the front door swung open and the living room lights were turned on. Shuyin walked through the living room, shedding his clothes as he headed for the bathroom to shower off.

"Not a word!" Seymour warned in a hushed voice as he pulled Yuna into dark corner beneath the stairway.

Seymour and Yuna could see Shuyin in the bathroom from where they were. Yuna pondered as to why he had chocobo poop all over him, Seymour's nose curled up at the smell of it. Shuyin then closed the door, turned the water on and began to wash off. Seymour then forced Yuna up and tried to force her out of the house when the phone then rang. Shuyin cussed out loud, flying the bathroom door open as he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his body dripping wet with water. Little did he know that Seymour and Yuna was only a few feet away from him. All he had to do was turn around and he would be face to face with them. He then answered the phone.

"That had better be good!" Shuyin said over the phone only to narrow his eyes. "No, Yuna's not here! I haven't seen her since she left the cafe with _you_." Shuyin's eyes then shot open wide. "Oh, my Yevon!!" He continued to talk to Tidus.

Very quietly, Seymour directed Yuna towards the open window by the bathroom, however, upon nearing it, Yuna's foot hit against a nearby table, knocking over a vase that shattered upon impact. Shuyin turned only to see Seymour and Yuna only feet away from him.

TRANSLATION 1 - "Don't be jealous cause his ass looks better in a pair of jeans than what yours does." "Now turn this fucking car around before I seriously kick your weenie ass!!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, I want to apologize with my most recent update of A Love Like No Other. Apparently, only half of the chpt loaded, names got mixed up and everything, but I assure you that I corrected the chpt. Anyway, as promised here's everyone another update. :) Now that this is up at 3:30 am, I am going to bed now. LOL Please enjoy this chpt and don't forget to read and review.**

Shuyin's very soul raged with anger that was evident within his eyes. He slowly lowered the phone away from his ear, taking a step forth. Seymour instantly grabbed Yuna, placing the knife to her throat.

"Not one step closer, Shuyin!" Seymour warned, however, Shuyin did not heed his word as he slowly approached him. "BACK OFF!!!"

Shuyin had a very bad temper on him that was his own worst enemy. Any little thing could and would set him off. And things like this surely made his blood boil. Tidus continued to call out Shuyin's name over the phone, however, once he heard Yuna call out Shuyin's name he bolted for Shuyin's house, which was only less than a mile away from where he was.

"If you don't want your _best friend_ to die tonight, Shuyin, I'd advise you not to take one more step." Seymour continued to warn.

"And if you want your mother to recognize your face once you reach the Farplane, I'd advise you to let her go NOW." Shuyin countered with his own warning.

"Don't be a fool, Shuyin!" Seymour said.

"You're the fool if you think I will let you get away with this!" Shuyin said through clinched teeth and narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, a dark figure jumped through the window, shattering it instantly. Yuna screamed, falling to the floor as Seymour ducked down as well. Shuyin shielded his face from the flying glass. The figure done a tuck and roll only to slowly stand up and take aim at Seymour. Yuna pushed herself up from the floor, Shuyin lowered his left arm, and Seymour slowly turned his head only to be staring down the barrel of a 45. He slowly stood up, raising his hands in the air as if to be giving up. Yuna ran straight into Tidus' arms, clinging to him.

"Stay where you are!" Tidus demanded. "Shuyin, get Yuna out of here."

"Don't give me orders, Tidus!" Shuyin spatted.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU!!!" Tidus said angrily. He then looked at Yuna. "I want you to go."

"No!" Yuna spatted. "Not without you!" Shuyin narrowed his eyes as did Seymour.

"Yuna, listen. It's too dangerous here for you." Tidus said. "Shuyin will take you- -"

"NO!" Yuna shouted. "I want to be where you are."

Shuyin then stepped over to where they were. "Yuna- -"

Seymour eyed them carefully and noticed that no one was paying him any attention. With a sly smile, he slowly lowered his right hand, reached into his side pocket and retrieved a smoke bomb. He then threw it and it instantly exploded. Yuna screamed, everyone coughing as they waved their hands in front of their faces. The wind blowing inside quickly cleared the smoke only to reveal the cold, hard truth- - Yuna and Seymour was gone again.

"Dammit!" Tidus shouted. "Let's move!" He then ran, jumping out the window.

"Hey, I don't have any pants on yet!" Shuyin shouted.

Tidus paid Shuyin no attention as he raced down the street. Shuyin soon followed after slipping into a pair of jeans and shoes at top notch speed. So fast that he didn't even bother to tie his shoe laces. He ran as fast as he could to try and catch up with Tidus who was far ahead of him. Tidus then stopped, listening and looking for anything suspicious. Shuyin at last caught up with him.

"What are you waiting for?!" Shuyin asked sternly. "Let's go!"

"SHH!!" Tidus demanded.

"Look, I am tired- -" Shuyin began to shout until Tidus grabbed him, slammed him up against the side of a building and firmly placed the barrel of his gun against his chest.

"I said for you to shut your fucking mouth, Shuyin!" Tidus said, eyeing him furiously. "I know we don't like each other, but we're gonna have to get along just long enough to try and find Yuna before Seymour hurts her badly if he hasn't already!"

"Get that gun out of my face." Shuyin said firmly. We've some ass to kick." Tidus lowered his gun only to hear mournful cries from far off.

"Did you hear that?" Tidus asked.

Shuyin listened carefully. "Yeah."

"It's coming from over there." Tidus said only to sprint down the street followed by Shuyin where they cam upon a very frightened Yuna who was curled up in fetal position in a dark alley. Tidus stepped forth, kneeling down beside Yuna. She gasped, falling to the ground in complete hysteria by what had just happened. "Yuna, it's me! It's Tidus!" All Yuna could do was cry. She couldn't speak or even think straight. Tidus reached out to touch her and she immediately moved away from him.

"Don't touch me." Yuna demanded through hysterical sobs.

Tidus observed her carefully, noticing her torn clothing, fresh wounds and newly forming bruises and knew of the possible situation at hand. He slowly shook his head in despair.

"Wha- -" Shuyin trailed off, learning of the possibility as well.

Tidus eased his way over to Yuna in attempt to try and calm her, but his efforts were done in vain. She was totally traumatized and there was no calming her down. Tidus and Shuyin had no choice but to back off.

An hour later. . .

Tidus stood looking out the hospital window out at the city of Bevelle. Shuyin sat in a chair in the hall just a few feet from Tidus. Both where blaming themselves for not being able to protect Yuna and neither knew exactly what happened, but highly had their suspicions.

"You know, we're both asses." Shuyin said, breaking the silence between them. "We had Seymour right where we wanted him. And what did we do? We let him get away!" Tidus lowered his head. "All because we couldn't stop fighting over who- -."

"You don't want to finish that sentence, Shuyin." Tidus warned sternly.

"You see!" Shuyin said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Even now we cannot stop fighting." Tidus slowly turned, giving Shuyin the evil eye.

"What news of my daughter?" came a very stern voice from behind. Tidus and Shuyin looked only to see Braska approaching them.

"I can answer that for you, sir." the doctor said as he approached everyone and they listened carefully. "Your daughter was brutally beaten. There's no sigh of sexual assault, however, it does appear to me that was what her attacker had every intention of doing."

"Can we see her?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, but please, one at a time." the doctor ordered. "She's really shaken and needs her rest more than anything."

Tidus looked at Shuyin. "You go ahead first, Shu." Shuyin's eyes widened. "I need to speak with Braska before I see Yuna." With a nod of his head, Shuyin headed into the room where Yuna was.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" Braska pondered.

"Its about Yuna." Tidus began. "I don't know if you know this by now, sir, but Seymour is out to _kill_ your daughter." Braska nodded his head, for he suspected it himself. "It's not just a possibility, it's a known fact. He's out for revenge and will stop at nothing till he gets it." Braska listened carefully. "We may need to take Yuna to a new location."

"New location?" Braska asked. Tidus nodded his head. "Would that- -"

"Yes." Tidus said. "Hiding Yuna, moving her to a new location may throw him off track and give the needed time to capture him. This may be the best choice, the ONLY choice because it's evident that it's not safe for her to stay here."

Braska thought to himself for a moment. "Then so be it. The safety of my daughter comes before anything else. And your suggestion may be the only way out. Do WHATEVER it takes to keep her safe and bring Seymour down." Tidus just looked at Braska, determined to do just that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys. I am very sorry for not updating sooner. We are very short on help at where I work and they are working us all to death. I had to pull 16 hrs just the other night, came home and had to go right back into work with only 4 hrs of sleep. I think I might have hurt my back cuz it has hurt every since the other night and I am still very tired it seems. Anyway, here's a small update for everyone to enjoy and I WILL have another posted very soon. I am still here and I won't leave you guys hanging on an unfinished story. That is a promise:) Please enjoy this chpt and don't forget to read and review.**

Nightfall had consumed the light of day and all of Bevelle was becoming silent. The guards were roaming the streets near the temple to secure the grounds as well as the streets. Tidus was preparing for his departure to Zanarkand, taking Yuna to what he thought to be a safer place. Yuna was also preparing for the departure to Zanarkand, stuffing her duffel bag full of clothing and her most needed accessories, which in this case was almost everything in her room. Shuyin was there by her side like the true friend he was, however, did not like the idea of her leaving Bevelle and going to Zanarkand with Tidus whom he sincerely disliked. And he was certainly making his true feelings known to Yuna.

Shuyin stood by Yuna's window, looking out over the quiet city of Bevelle. And with a small sigh, he slowly turned to Yuna as she stuffed her duffel bag with clothing and then tried to zip it up only to have it bust back open on her. Yuna rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner and Shuyin gave a small chuckle as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed close to where she was at.

"Are you really going to leave?" Shuyin asked and Yuna came to a dead halt. "You'll be leaving your school, your friends. . . you'll be leaving me."

"Shuyin, we've been over this already." Yuna reminded him. "Both Tidus and my father feel that it's best if I am taken to a different location. That might draw Seymour out of Bevelle and heighten the chances of him being captured."

"How is you moving away going to increase the chances of him being captured?" Shuyin asked. "If you ask me, it only DESCRESES his chances of being caught."

"Zanarkand is Tidus' territory. He knows the place well and if Seymour comes there- -" Yuna tried to explain, however, Shuyin only huffed, stood up and took a few steps forward. Yuna just threw her hands up in defeat, for she knew there was no reasoning with Shuyin when he was angry. Shuyin stood with his back turned to Yuna in a pouting manner, however, he gave a crooked smile one he saw and picture of him and Yuna that was taken just a few months prior to her being attacked. He recalled how happy Yuna was and when compared, she was like a totally different person now. He then felt a hand upon his shoulder and slowly turned around only to be greeted by a warm smile. "Things will be okay, I'll be okay." Shuyin was still not convinced and he knew there was nothing he could do. So, he had no choice but to give in.

Shuyin slowly pulled Yuna in a warm embrace. "I will miss you." He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back, which in a way soothed her uneasy heart as she held him close to her.

"I'll miss you, too." Yuna said only to slowly pull away from Shuyin who glided his hands along side her arms and down to her hands.

There was a knock at the door and Yuna quickly pulled away from Shuyin just as Tidus entered her room. He narrowed his eyes once he saw Shuyin who returned the favor.

"Are you ready?" Tidus asked, walking over and sliding his hand around her waist just to anger Shuyin for the fun of it.

"Not quite." Yuna said shyly. "I'm still waiting for- -"

"YUNIE!!!" squeaked a familiar voice.

"Waiting for Rikku?" Tidus asked with a chuckle and Yuna nodded her head. Yuna walked towards the doorway to see where Rikku might be when out of no where Rikku came sprawling through the front door at top speed and bumped right into Yuna where they now laid in a pile of arms and limbs. Gippal entered the room, not watching where he was going and tripped over the two girls and landing on top of them. Shuyin and Tidus burst into laughter as the three tried to manage to get out of the massive, mangled limbs that had consumed them.

"Yuna, are you in there?" Shuyin called out.

"I think I see her hand there. . ." Tidus teased. "And a leg over there!"

"Very funny!" Yuna spatted as she slid herself out from under Rikku and stood to her feet, helping Rikku up along the way. "It's certainly going to seem strange not getting ran over like a rabid chocobo at least once a day." Rikku just grinned as Gippal stood up. "You'll come visit, right?"

"You better believe it!" Rikku bounced.

"You bet we will." Shuyin said and Gippal just nodded his head.

"Guess this is it then." Yuna said.

"Not until you give me a hug." came a tender voice as he entered the room. Yuna looked and saw her father enter her room and instantly gave her a warm hug. "Be well, my daughter. And may good fortune come to you." Yuna smiled at her father as he released her only to look at Tidus who walked up and put his arm around her waist. And with luggage in hand, Tidus and Yuna departed for Zanarkand.

The trip itself both long and hard on Yuna. It was hard for her to leave her family and friends behind, but knew that it had to be done in order to secure her safety. The trip was somewhat quite though Tidus was trying to find some way to break that odd silence between then.

"Wow!" Yuna said, placing her hand upon the car window as she looked out at the distant view. Tidus smiled as she turned to him. "Is that Zanarkand?"

"You are looking at the city that never sleeps, my dear." Tidus boasted.

"It's amazing." Yuna said, looking back out the window. Tidus just smiled at her anticipation and drove on down the road.

A few hours later. . .

Tidus pulled into the driveway of his home, turned the car off and got out as did Yuna who looked upon the formation before her, which she found to be astonishing. She knew of tall buildings from Bevelle, but none quite like this. She looked at Tidus who walked on ahead, unlocked the door and entered his home. Yuna followed a few seconds later.

"Make yourself at home." Tidus urged. "I'll bring your things in later." He tossed his keys down on the coffee table, walked over and sat down on the couch, taking his shoes off. Yuna pulled her shoes off at the doorway and sat them aside in a courtesy manner.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Yuna said rather cautiously, keeping in mind that she was there alone with Tidus and in his own home. She knew he liked her and she surely liked him. Therefore, it was a wait and see game to find who would and might make the first move.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders. "Not at all."

"Umm. . ." Yuna trailed off as she twirled her hair around her finger. "Where will I be sleeping?"

Tidus raised an eyebrow to that question. "Where do you _want_ to sleep?"

Yuna gave a nervous chuckle. "In a bed."

"Which bed?" Tidus asked. "I have three. There's the two guest rooms and then there's mine."

"Which. . . is closet to your room?" Yuna asked.

Tidus grinned. "The one straight across the hall."

Yuna nodded her head. "That one will be fine."

"But I know of one that's _better_." Tidus said, approaching Yuna. He awaited a response from her, caressing her cheek.

Yuna knew that Tidus was wanting to kiss her right now and was wanting her to say that she would sleep in his room, but avoided the concept. "I think I'm gonna go take that shower now." She slowly stepped away from Tidus and headed for the bathroom.

Yuna walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a small sigh. She ran her fingers through her hair, making it slightly messy as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor only to unsnap her bra and take it off as well. Slipping her pants and panties off, she turned the water on in the shower, placing her hand under it to adjust it to her liking. She then stepped in, pulling the shower curtain back only to allow the water to flow down her body. She found the warm water to be quite soothing and refreshing. With a relieved sigh, she began to wash herself off.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Yuna stopped dead in her tracks. She listened carefully as the quiet footsteps got louder and closer to where she was. A shadow then appeared upon the shower curtain that just stood very still and very silent.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back with another exciting chpt. Please read and review. Hope everyone is enjoying this story. And I hope everyone is doing great out there!!! Happy reading.**

Yuna stared at the shadow upon the shower curtain very anxiously. She breathed very lightly, not wanting to even utter a sound. She kept her eyes upon the shadow as it began to slowly walk closer, it's image growing upon the curtain. Yuna felt her heart racing and the urge to scream building within.

"Tidus?" Yuna whispered, however, the shadow did not respond. The shadow had grown to its full height, standing tall over Yuna.

"_Yuna, do you need some clean towels?" Tidus called out in the distance._

Yuna gasped, looking upon the shadow, for she knew that was not Tidus. The shadow's hand slowly reached out as if to grasp the side of the curtain, preparing to pull it back when suddenly it vanished.

"Yuna?" Tidus continued to call out as he entered the bathroom. "I brought you some towels."

"Someone was in here." Yuna blurted out.

Tidus laid the towels on the back of the toilet. "Say that again!"

"Someone was in here." Yuna repeated.

"Stay here!" Tidus demanded in a stern voice, withdrawing his gun. "Which way did they go?"

"I dunno." Yuna said. "All I saw was a shadow and it disappeared. I didn't see where it went."

"Dammit!" Tidus cursed. "I'm gonna take a look around outside. "I want you to stay here." Holding the gun up in the air next to the side of his head, he went to investigate.

Moments had passed and the water was beginning to get cold. Yuna stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel just as Tidus walked back into the bathroom.

"Yuna, I didn't- - see. . ." Tidus trailed off as Yuna wrapped the towel around herself as she turned and faced Tidus, her cheeks blushing a soft pink. "S-s-sorry, I-I should have knocked. . . first."

"It's okay." Yuna said adjusting the towel around her.

Tidus allowed his eyes to wander from her knees to her thighs, the slit at the side of the towel, exposing her bare, wet flesh. His eyes trailed their way up the rest of her body, tracing every curve they saw until they came in contact with Yuna's bi-colored ones. He tucked his gun away in the back of his jeans, clearing his throat.

"Ummm. . ." Yuna trailed off. "I'll be in my room." She slowly walked passed Tidus who touched her hand, gently locking his fingers with her own.

"Come by my room. . . later." Tidus whispered in her ear. "We. . . need to talk. . . about certain things." Yuna only nodded her head and proceeded towards her room.

An hour had nearly gone by and Zanarkand was alive as ever. Yuna huffed at the noise outside her bedroom window. Things were certainly more different here than they were in Bevelle. She missed her friends and her family, however, was somewhat happy to be living alone with Tidus. She then giggled at the thought of what might would happen if things were to go farther with him and her. She then heard footsteps that came to a stop near the doorway of her room. She turned, expecting to see someone, however no one was there. She felt that uneasiness slowly creep upon her, a shiver running up her spin and the little white hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up.

One step at a time, Yuna slowly approached the doorway and upon hearing the footsteps once again, she gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. However, she gathered up her nerve and almost jumped out into the hallway where she saw no one. She observed the surroundings that were upon her when she suddenly felt a hand upon her shoulder, and once feeling this, she jumped, turning sharply with a loud scream.

"Whoa!" Tidus yelled. "Yuna, it's just me!"

Yuna just lowered her head and broke down. Her nerves were shot and she could not take anymore. She knew someone was there, she just didn't know who and deeply feared that Seymour had already found her. Yuna buried her face in Tidus' chest and cried.

Moments later. . .

Tidus reached a glass of warm milk to Yuna, sitting down on the couch closely beside her as she took a few drinks of it. She looked at Tidus with a small smile as he rested his left arm on the back of the couch.

"So. . . are you nervous?" Tidus asked.

Yuna furrowed her brow. "About what?"

"You start school here Monday." Tidus said and Yuna's eyes widened once she realized he was telling the truth. "Meet new people, make new friends."

"Well, in that case, I am nervous." Yuna said and Tidus just chuckled. "Are we still doing things like we were in Bevelle?" Tidus furrowed his brow. "Like you taking and picking me up from school, walking me to my classes- -"

"Oh!" Tidus blurted in. "Of course. Things will continue like that until I capture that monster."

Yuna then sat her cup aside, snuggling closer to Tidus. "Well, with that part taken care of, we've more time to discuss. . . something else."

"Oh?" Tidus questioned in a teasing manner as he gave a crooked smile only to caress Yuna's cheek. "And what would that be?"

Yuna leaned in closely to him. "I think you know." She slowly placed her hand upon the top of his knee while he watched her with seductive eyes. Tidus slowly glided his hand over Yuna's, lacing his fingers with her own. He looked to Yuna who gave him a smile. Suddenly, lighting pierced the dark of night and thunder broke through the raging sounds from outside. Yuna gasped as Tidus looked around.

"Dammit!" Tidus cursed. "Not another storm. Those thunder storms have been straying from The Thunder Plains for weeks now and the rain just seems endless." He got up and walked over to the window, looking out it. "And it's moving in fast." Yuna walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she slid underneath his arm. Tidus just looked at her, pulling her closer to him as he gazed back out the window.

Standing out in the dark of night, the lightening making his presence known, the dark figure stood there, just watching Tidus and Yuna. The rage within him building.

Meanwhile, back in Bevelle, everyone was beside themselves with bewilderment and grief. Rikku just seemed lost without her cousin. Braska, on the other hand, was now beginning to wonder if allowing his little girl to go to Zanarkand was a good or bad thing. He missed her dearly.

Rikku plopped down on her bed, stuffing the pillow under her chin with a huff. "Here I am in Bevelle with no one to annoy but my stupid Brother while Yunie's in Zanarkand with that hunk of a cop. Yevon knows what they are doing right now." She then gave a wide tooth grin. "Nah, Yunie wouldn't do that. Now yet anyway." But the thought did make Rikku chuckle.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rikku furrowed her brow, wondering who in the name of Spira that could be. She was there all alone and was a bit hesitant to go and answer the door, but after a few more knocked she just rolled her eyes and got up off the bed. She then entered the living room, walked over and answered the door. Rikku immediately gasped and froze in place.

"Hello, Rikku." came a sinister voice.

Rikku just shook her head in disbelief and screamed as loud as she could.

Tidus and Yuna watched the lightening outside as it flashed brightly when suddenly Yuna caught a glimpse of a dark figure and she gasped.

"It's him!" Yuna said in a stunned voice.

"Who?!" Tidus questioned.

"Him!" Yuna shouted, pointing at the dark figure that became visible to Tidus' eyes as the lightening flashed brightly.

Tidus immediately darted out the front door, withdrawing his gun as the dark figure ran off into the dark of night. Shots were fired and Yuna called out Tidus' name.


	16. Chapter 16

**Back with an exciting chpt guys! I thank everyone for reading and reviewing!! Please enjoy the chpt and hope all is well with everyone. :)**

Yuna screamed a Tidus, running after him. The rain began to pour down rather suddenly, nearly blinding all, which made it hard for everyone to see. Another shot fired out and Yuna screamed, stopping dead in her tracks. She looked around only to see no one.

"TIDUS!!!" Yuna called out, looking all around her.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and she let out a blood curling cry and no sooner had she done that, Tidus tackled the dark figure to the ground, taking Yuna down as well. She pushed herself up from the ground only to see Tidus place his gun to the back of the dark figure's head as he knelt down beside him and he was surely furious.

"Enough is enough out of you, Seymour!!" Tidus said angrily as he pulled the hood off of the dark figure's head only to force them over onto their back and that's when Tidus' eyes went wide. "SHUYIN?!"

Rikku gasped loudly from fright, quickly backing away from the figure before her. What he was doing there was beyond her, but she knew it was not for a good reason and she was very well in danger.

"What are you doing here?!' Rikku demanded to know, the fright piercing her tender heart.

"I am here for answers, which you are going to give me." the sinister voice said as he entered the room, closing the front door behind him.

"I will tell you NOTHING!" Rikku said. "You will never find Yunie!"

"Ohhh, but I will." Seymour said. "Because you WILL tell me. . . or else."

"Or else what?" Rikku asked.

"You will suffer the same fate as Yuna did." Seymour said and Rikku gasped.

Tidus slowly stood up, withdrawing his gun. He turned his attention to Yuna, helping her up from the ground as Shuyin slowly stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants.

"What the hell are you doing here, Shuyin?" Tidus asked firmly, demanding an answer.

"Following you!" Shuyin admitted. Tidus and Yuna only looked at him. "I wanted ti make sure you weren't going to try anything- -"

"Yuna, go inside the house." Tidus demanded, keeping a death stare on Shuyin. Yuna looked at Shuyin, looked at Tidus and without a word spoken, she went inside the house. "Shuyin crossed his arms over his chest as Tidus took a few steps towards him. "I do not and will not answer to you, you little punk. My sworn duty is to PROTECT, Yuna! And if anything else happens besides that, it's not up to anyone but me and Yuna."

Shuyin narrowed his eyes. "Keep you hands off of her, Tidus! I mean it!"

"Or what?" Tidus asked only to step forth yet again. He was nose to nose with Shuyin now. "Don't think you're going to kick my ass. You've already tried and lost!" Shuyin's eyes became enraged with anger. "Besides, what Yuna wants, Yuna gets. And what Yuna wants is me. Not you."

Seymour slowly approached the frightened Al Bhed as she slowly backed away from him. Rikku felt her heart pounding within her chest and her blood racing in her veins. She knew of the terrible fate that awaited her and had to find some way to stop it from happening. She knew Seymour was much stronger than she was, but she wasn't about to back down.

"I've always like my women dark haired and fair skinned, but I think a change is in order." Seymour gloated and just as he reached out to grab Rikku's arm, she reached behind her, picking up a glass vase with wild flowers in it and smashed it against the side of Seymour's head.

"ARGH!" Seymour shouted as he crashed to the floor.

Rikku gasped, looking at Seymour. She then jumped over his crumpled body and made haste. Seymour wasted no time in staggering up from the floor and running after the frightened, determined blonde. Rikku ran down the hallway and into the kitchen, running by the kitchen table and over to the side door. She twisted the turned the doorknob only to find it to be stuck. She looked behind her, gasping once she saw Seymour enter the room at top speed. He wasted no time is darting at her. She screamed, running around the other side of the table. Upon seeing this, Seymour jumped upon the table, sliding over it where he then grabbed Rikku who squealed out.

"Now I got you!" Seymour gloated proudly. Rikku struggled to get loose when she unknowingly took her foot and kicked backwards. "ARGH!!!!" Seymour shouted out only to release Rikku who ran away. He then grabbed his crotch and fell to his knees, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Tears of fright stained Rikku's cheeks as she ran into her room where she then decided to hide in the closet. She closed the door just enough for her to peak out it as she huddled down in the dark corner. She then found a blitzball and decided that it may be her best defense right now.

Seymour staggered into the room, for he had heard the door slam open before. He gained control of himself, the pain barely subsiding. He limped around, taking in his surroundings when his eyes came to rest upon the closet door. Rikku gasped softly, clinging to the blitzball. With a sinister chuckle, he slowly approached the closet door and when he got so close, Rikku bounced out, throwing the blitzball at him. Seymour's eyes went wide once he saw the blitzball coming right at him and before he could make a move, he saw a bright light plus a few dancing stars. Seymour was now laying flat on the floor, not moving as the blitzball came to a rest at Rikku's feet.

"Good thing Shuyin taught me that move." Rikku chirped as she placed her foot upon the blitzball.

Rikku didn't celebrate her victorious shot for long because Seymour had began to awake. Her eyes shot open wide and she ran out of the room, not sure where to go now or even what to do. Seymour shook the cob webs from his head, slowly standing up. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes only to realize that Rikku was gone.

Rikku pushed the sliding glass doors open only to quickly close them. She then wandered out into the patio, looking for a possible place to his. Suddenly, a loud growl broke the silence of the night. Rikku gasped as she turned and looked behind her only to see Seymour jump through the glass of the sliding doors. The glass shattered instantly and Rikku screamed loudly as Seymour landed on his feet. He watched as Rikku turned to run and he gave chase when suddenly Rikku tripped, falling hard to the ground and she grabbed her arm, for it had been severely hurt. She tried to push herself up off the ground, however, before she could, Seymour grabbed her, forcing her over onto her back as he pinned her arms down against the cold, hard ground.

"Now I got you!" Seymour boasted proudly.

Tidus entered the house with Shuyin not far behind him and were they ever fussing at each other. Shuyin was fussing at Tidus for trying to do more than just the job with Yuna and Tidus was fussing at Shuyin for scaring the living daylights out of Yuna and practically stalking her to boot. Yuna just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Would you two please stop fighting?!" Yuna asked calmly.

"Well, he has no business putting things where they do not belong!" Shuyin spatted.

"And he has no business stalking you like a crazed ex-lover either!" Tidus spatted in return. Yuna just shook her head yet again, for the situation seemed hopeless.

Gippal pulled into the driveway, unware of what was going on in the backyard. Rikku cried softly, which were muffled out, for Seymour had his hand over her mouth and it was very hard for her to breath. Gippal got out of the car with a dozen red roses and a box of chocolates in hand and proceeded towards the front door.

"Rikku." Gippal called out as he knocked on the door. "Rikku, you home?"

Rikku managed to bite Seymour's finger and he jerked it away with a loud growl. "Gippal, help me!!" she cried out. Upon hearing Rikku's cries for help, Gippal dropped everything and ran inside the house. Little did he know of what awaited him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys! I want to thank EVERYONE for reading and reviewing! And I'm sorry this is so short. Time has been overly consuming for me the last several days and it's driving me crazy lol. Anyway, that's not gonna stop me from writing. ;) Please enjoy the chpt!!!**

Shuyin and Tidus were still fighting. Whatever Shuyin said Tidus had a counterattack for it. Yuna watched them momentarily only to throw her hands up in defeat.

"You two are HOPELESS!!!" Yuna shouted angrily. Shocked by that outburst, Shuyin and Tidus only looked at Yuna. "You know, it's time that I settle this once and for all."

"What do you mean?" Shuyin asked.

"Are you going to pick between us?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded her head. "Something like that."

Tidus looked at Shuyin and scoffed. "No competition for me."

"Hey!" Shuyin spatted and Yuna only rolled her eyes.

"I need some time to think things through." Yuna said only to turn and walk away.

"Now look what you did!" Shuyin spatted at Tidus.

"Me?!" Tidus asked, pointing at himself. "You're the one that's upsetting her!!"

"Well, we'll just SEE who Yuna picks!" Shuyin said only to cross his arms over his chest. Tidus narrowed his eyes at Shuyin, too.

Seconds later. . .

The front door was slammed in front of Shuyin's face who was dumbfounded by what had just happened. Tidus had gave him a forceful shove outside and closed the door before he could react in any way, shape, or form. Shuyin then banged on the door.

"TIDUS!!" Shuyin shouted. "TIDUS, LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!!"

"Dogs sleep outside at my house!" Tidus called out from behind the door and Shuyin's mouth dropped open. Yuna had heard Shuyin banging on the door and calling out to Tidus. Therefore, she came back out of her room.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked and Tidus gave her an innocent grin and a shrug of his shoulders. She then heard Shuyin bang on the door once again, rolled her eyes only to walk over and answer the door. Yuna turned to Tidus, raising her one eyebrow at his intentions. Tidus just gave her a crooked smile.

Gippal dashed down the hallway. He could hear Rikku crying and was praying to Yevon that he wasn't too late to stop whatever was going on.

Rikku slapped Seymour, placing her foot against his leg and scooting herself backwards only to quickly turn over and crawl away. Seymour, however, grabbed her ankle and pulled her back into his evil clutches. He was very furious about being slapped by a girl.

"You will pay for that with your LIFE!" Seymour shouted. Suddenly, Seymour withdrew a large knife, holding it high in the air over Rikku who gave a blood curling scream. "Death awaits you!"

Rikku's innocent eyes stared upon the knife with fear and just when Seymour was about to strike, Gippal grabbed Seymour from behind, wrapping his right arm around his neck and grabbed the knife with the other. Gippal forced Seymour up from the ground, both struggling and fighting. Gippal had a death grip around Seymour's throat who was swatting at him to try and make him let go. Seymour dropped the knife.

"Gippal!" Rikku shouted in concern when she just happened to notice the knife lying upon the ground. She then got up and ran, scooping the knife up along the way only to charge right at Seymour when she then pierced his side.

"ARGH!" Seymour cried out only to go limp. He grabbed his side and the handle of the knife, falling to his knees and over onto his left side where he laid in fetal position.

"Death awaits YOU, you bastard!" Rikku said in a shaky tone of voice.

Gippal slowly approached her, noticing her tattered clothing. "Rikku, did he- -" Rikku looked away. "Did Seymour ra- -" Gippal shook his head. "Please tell me that he didn't do what I think he has done because if he has I will finish him off right here and right now!" Rikku simply refused to answer him.

Things had calmed down a bit at Tidus' place. Tidus stood out on the front porch, leaning against the banisters as he watched it rain. Yuna was in her room, staring out the window, however, wasn't watching the rain, for her eyes were set on a certain someone down below her. Tidus looked up only to see her looking down upon him. He smiled, waving at her. Yuna placed her hand upon the window only to smile back at him. Shuyin stood in the doorway of Yuna's room, watching her when he then knocked on the door. Yuna turned and looked at him.

"Can I come in?" Shuyin asked and Yuna nodded her head. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, Yuna. I was just worried that- -"

Yuna shook her head. "You were _jealous_, Shuyin." Shuyin only looked away. "It was that jealously that drove you to do these crazy things." Shuyin looked at her. "Shu, you're my best friend. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"I just wanted- -" Shuyin began.

Yuna only shook her head. "You can't go back, Shuyin. What we had is gone."

"Is it?" Shuyin asked, caressing Yuna's cheek.

"Shuyin. . ." Yuna trailed off as she tried to turn away, however, Shuyin pulled her to him in a very gentle manner. "Shuyin. . . please. . ."

Shuyin rested his forehead against Yuna's, grazing into her eyes. He pulled her closer to him, gently grazing her lips with his own.

"Yuna?" Tidus called out.

Yuna softly gasped, turning away from Shuyin as he lowered his hands. She quickly took a few steps back just as Tidus entered the room, immediately glaring at Shuyin.

"I was just leaving." Shuyin blurted before anyone could say or do anything. He then stomped out of the room.

"Shuyin! Yuna called out and he stopped at the doorway only to turn and look at her.

"I'm ok." Shuyin assured her with a false smile. He then turned to Tidus. "You have an amazing woman." Tidus furrowed his brow. "Take care of her, Tidus." He then left the room.

Moments later. . .

Shuyin walked out into the front yard, the rain falling hard upon him. He then stopped, turning and looking at Yuna and Tidus who was standing in front of the bedroom window. They appeared to be talking and after a few seconds, Tidus pulled took her in his arms as did Yuna. Shuyin couldn't tell if they were kissing or not and really didn't want to know. He just turned and slowly walked away.

"Rikku, answer me!" Gippal demanded. Rikku only turned away with tears in her eyes and Gippal walked over, placing his hands upon her shoulders. "Rikku, talk to me. . . please."

"I. . . can't tell you." Rikku trailed off slowly. "I just can't."

"Rikku. . ." Gippal trailed off. Rikku slowly turned and buried her face in his chest, crying hard. Gippal held her with everything in him, running his fingers through her long, golden strands of hair. With a sniffle, Rikku rested her cheek against him when she then happened to catch a glimpse of a rather alarming sight. Her eyes went wide, her face turning pale.

"Gippal- -" Rikku said suddenly. "He's. . . Seymours gone!"

"What?" Gippal asked as he turned only to see that Seymour was in fact gone. "Oh my Yevon!!"

"Where did he go?" Rikku asked in a frightened manner.

"I don't know, but he couldn't have gotten far. Gippal said. "Not with a wound like that." He looked around only to notice drops of blood that lead back into the house. "Where's Shuyin's high tempered ass when you need it?!"

"_Or Tidus' good looking one." _Rikku thought to herself.

"Stay here." Gippal demanded. "I'll go check things out." And with that said, Gippal began to slowly approach the house where danger was lurking inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys. Back with another chpt. The excitement is really picking up in this chpt and I hope everyone will enjoy it. And dont forget to read and review and I thank everyone for doing just that. :)**

Step by step, one foot in front of the other, Gippal slowly approached the house. Rikku looked on with fear in her eyes.

"Gippal!" Rikku called out. Gippal turned to her only to reassure her and then proceeded onward. He stepped around the drops of blood, being careful not to touch them. He then poked his head inside, looking around only to see nothing.

The silence was so eerie that it made the souls on the Farplane shudder in pure fright. Gippal's heart raced faster and faster as he stepped inside and proceeded down the hallway, following the trail of blood before him.

Tidus held Yuna tightly to him, for she had broken down just moments after breaking her best friend's heart. She loved Shuyin, but in a different way from the way she loved Tidus. She rested her head against his shoulder, wiping away stray tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe I just hurt him." Yuna admitted, crying. Tidus bit his bottom lip, trying to avoid telling Yuna how he truly felt about Shuyin being hurt. Instead, he just comforted her. "Maybe I- -"

"He'll be okay, Yuna." Tidus said softly.

Yuna shook her head, pulling and turning away from Tidus. "But he's my best friend, Tidus! He's been nothing but good to me and this is how I- -"

"Yuna don't beat yourself up over this." Tidus said, walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Shuyin will be okay." Yuna refused to turn and face him. "You're not. . . having regrets now. . . are you?" Yuna's eyes went wide. "I don't know what happened in here, but I know enough to know that you chose me over Shuyin." Yuna turned and faced him, shaking her head.

"I have _no _regrets, Tidus." Yuna assured him.

"Really?" Tidus asked. "Prove it to me."

Yuna was a little shocked by that comment, for she did not expect him to say something like that to her. She only stepped closer to him, cupping his face in her hands as she slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Adjusting to the softness of her lips and the sweet taste of her kiss, Tidus wasted no time in deepening that kiss. Yuna was very intrigued by a hint of his tongue. Therefore, returned the same to him, which turned him on even more.

Tidus was fighting the urge to take Yuna right then and there and Yuna herself was in fact fighting that same urge. Their kisses had became so intense with passion and desire that neither could control themselves. Tidus began to back Yuna up, her legs hitting against the side of the bed, which caused her to lose her balance and fall down upon the bed, however, the seal of their kiss never broke. Tidus eased Yuna down onto the bed, pressing her back firmly against it.

The rain continued to fall dreadfully from the sky. Shuyin felt as gloomy as that rain, feeling deep inside that he had lost something precious. He stopped walking, looking up at the night sky as the rain fell down upon his saddened face. He then lowered his head, only to reach into his back pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He turned it on, hitting a certain someone on speed dial.

Rikku awaited nervously for Gippal when suddenly her cell phone rang, which caused her to scream in fright. She calmed herself once she realized what it was.

"Yunie, Yunie!" Rikku fussed as she got her phone, flipped it open and placed it to her ear. "Yunie, this had better- -"

"_Rikku, it's Shuyin!" Shuyin said._

"Shuyin?!" Rikku gasped. "W.T.F.- -"

"_Stop cussing, Rikku!" Shuyin urged. "It's not lady like."_

"Shut up and listen to me, Shuyin!" Rikku urged and Shuyin fell silent. "Seymour came to my house. He broke in, demanding to know here Tidus had taken Yunie and when I refused to tell him,he- - he attacked me."

"_Attacked?" Shuyin asked in a concerned voice._

"Yes, he attacked me." Rikku admitted with shame in her voice.

"_Seymour didn't rape you, did he?" Shuyin asked and Rikku fell silent. "RIKKU!!"_

"Seymour's still here, he's in the house. I managed to injure him and- -" Rikku trailed off.

"_Is anyone there with you?!" Shuyin asked. "Why haven't you called the police?"_

"Gippal's here. He's- -" Rikku said.

_Shuyin smacked himself in the forehead. "Let me guess; that dumb ass chocobo is going to save the day by bringing Seymour down."_

"Well. . ." Rikku trailed off.

"_This is unbelievable!" Shuyin shouted and he hung the phone up. He then turned and ran back towards Tidus' house._

"Shuyin?!" Rikku said. "SHUYIN!!!" Her eyes then went wide. "E ghuf dryd pycdynt zicd tet HUD ryhk ib uh SA!! E's Neggi! Hu uha ryhkc ib uh sa yht kadc yfyo fedr ed!!" She then closed her phone and put it away.

Gippal slowly placed one foot in front of the other, being careful enough to observe his surroundings. Not a sound was heard as he followed the trail of blood before him, which came to a stop right in the middle of the hallway. Gippal stopped at the end of the trail. He looked straight ahead, which led back into the living room, he looked to his left only to see a closed door and then to his right where he saw another closed door. His heart pounded and the sweat dripped from his brow. This crazed lunatic could be anywhere and was surely out to even the score. Gippal knew this deep inside and had to be extra careful, for he was the only protection Rikku had right now. With a sigh, he stepped to his right, placed his hand upon the door knob and began to turn it very slowly.

Tidus and Yuna were still into it hot and heavy to the point where she had ripped his shirt off of him and he had unsnapped her jeans and was ready to lower them. Yuna moaned softly as Tidus caressed and kissed her in a very intimate way. Tidus could feel how much Yuna wanted him right now just by touching her and she was indeed ready for him.

"TIDUS!!!!" Shuyin shouted. Both Tidus and Yuna gasped loudly, looked at each other then sat up on the bed. "TIDUS!!!"

"Dammit!" Tidus cursed, walking towards the doorway as Yuna stood up and fastened her jeans back together. Tidus met Shuyin at the bedroom doorway.

"Tidus. . ."Shuyin trailed off.

"Shuyin, get the hell out of here!" Tidus demanded angrily through clinched teeth.

"No!" Shuyin shouted. "Not until you've listened to what I have to say!"

"We've been over this time and time- -" Tidus spatted.

"What's going on?" Yuna interupted as she walked over by Tidus.

"It's Seymour!" Shuyin said point blank. A shocked expression came upon Tidus' face as Yuna's eyes widened. "He got to Rikku! He's hurt her."

"Son of a bitch!" Tidus said angrily and Yuna gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Is she ok? Where is she at now?"

"She's at her home in Bevelle. Gippal is there with her and I don't know what that crazy thing is attempting to do." Shuyin said.

"Why in Yevon's name didn't someone call the cops?" Tidus asked. "I mean, it's common sense- -"

Shuyin shrugged his shoulders. "Who the hell can even think straight in situations like this?" Tidus just glared at Shuyin.

"Stop arguing!" Yuna shouted. "We've got to get there as fast as we can!" Shuyin and Tidus looked to each other, nodded their heads and then bolted from the house with Yuna right behind them.

Gippal eased the bedroom door open, stepping inside. He flipped the light switch up and down only to realize that it was not working. He didn't quite know what to think or do and just decided it would be best not to enter the darkened room. He slowly stepped backwards only to back right into someone. Gippal gasped, realizing that someone was surely right behind him and most certainly feared the worst.

Tidus raced down the road at top speed with the sirens wailing loudly. Shuyin was loving the speed and was getting in on the excitement where Yuna was begging Tidus to slow down. Right now, Tidus was calling in for some major, heavy duty backup from both Zanarkand and Bevelle.

Several police cars sped down the streets of Zanakand, not very far behind Tidus. The cops in Bevelle had just received word and were well on their way to Rikku's home.

TRANSLATION - "I know that bastard just did NOT hang up on ME!! I'm Rikku! No one hangs up on me and gets away with it!!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, I know it's been like a while since I updated. Been what- - forever? LOL Anyway, I'm tryig to get things back on track and back to updating on a day to day level like I was doing. Well, please enjoy the chpt and dont forget to read and review.**

Gippal could feel his heart pounding within his chest from pure fright, his blood running cold in his veins. His breathing was very unsteady, his mouth dry from the thin air around him. He inched his head towards the right, trying to catch a possible glimpse of who it was behind him.

Police cars raced down the road with Tidus in the lead. Yuna had practically chipped her well manicured nails from clinging to the seat due to where Tidus was scaring her sensless with his speedy, wreckless driving.

Gippal eased his eyes downward, his breathing unsteady. He gulped silently where he then felt a hand upon his shoulder and he softly gasped.

"Tet E vnekrdah oui, clynato lyd?" came a whispering voice.

Gippal's eyes shot open wide and he immediately turned around only to be greeted with a hard smack to the forehead.

"It's me, you stupid goon!" Rikku shouted.

"Give a guy a heart attack why don't ya?!" Gippal spatted. Rikku threw him a certain glare and he threw his hands up in defense. "I-I was just kidding."

"Seymour's in here. . . somewhere. And we do not know where." Rikku reminded Gippal. "We have to find him before he finds us."

"Your search is over before it has even began." came a rough voice. Gippal and Rikku turned around, gasping in fright, for they were staring down the barell of a 45.

With the sirens wailing and Yuna squealing his name, Tidus continued to rush down the streets of Zanarkand reaching a deathly speed of 160, nearly pushing the car beyond its limits.

"Do you think you can get us there without wrecking my hair?!" Yuna snapped.

"You hair is not the only thing that's gonna get wrecked." Tidus said, looking down only to see that the car was about to nearly overheat.

"My nails are ruined!" Yuna whined.

"Ahh, you broke those when you couldn't stop digging your nails into my back." Tidus teased and Yuna's mouth just dropped open freely. He saw her in the corner of his eye and had to snicker.

"This is no time for jokes, Tidus." Yuna reminded him.

"Just like this isn't the time to worry about your hair." Tidus countered. "So, all I can do is tell you too sit back, fasten your belt and get ready for some hardcore police driving." Yuna bit her bottom lip, whimpering as she sunk down in her seat.

Shuyin then popped his head between the two of them, which really annoyed Tidus. "Say, Ti, can't this piece of junk go any faster?"

"If you dont sit back, shut up, and get the hell out of my face, Shuyin, I am going to personally roll this window down and hurl you out of this car!" Tidus warned. Shuyin just sunk into the back seat, Yuna rolling her eyes at the both of them.

Rikku gasped in fright yet again, Gippal pushing her behind him as he stepped in front of her, for Seymour was standing in front of them, holding them at gun point.

"It ends. . . now!" Seymour said. He began to slowly approach them, Gippal keeping a deathly glare upon him. "Just tell me where Yuna is and this will all be over with. Otherwise, I will have to kill. . . the both of you!"

"Killing us won't get you Yuna!" Gippal countered and Rikku furrowed her brow, for she could not believe her ears. "You need us, Seymour!" Seymour listened carefully, not sure if this was a trick or not. "Put the gun down and we will tell you where Yuna is!"

"GIPPAL!!" Rikku shouted.

"Quiet!" Gippal demanded sternly, which startled Rikku who narrowed her eyes. Seymour then lowered the gun. "Give it to me." Gippal took a step forth when suddenly, Seymour buried it in his chest and Rikku squealed.

"Nice try, but I don't think so!" Seymour said. "Did you honestly think you of all people could trick me? Rikku knows where Yuna is, but you- - YOU know NOTHING!" He then cocked the gun.

Sirens and flashing lights broke the night. Rikku smiled, Gippal breathed a sigh of relief and Seymour began to look around in complete hysteria, however, kept a sharp eye on Rikku and Gippal.

"Tidus is going to kick your ass, Seymour!" Rikku gloated.

"Not if I kill him first." Seymour gloated in return.

_Blood continued to ooze from the open wound that Seymour was still putting pressure on and things were beginning to look hazy to him, for he had lost a lot of blood._

Suddenly, Rikku's phone began to ring, startling all three of them and without thinking, she answered it. "Hello?"

"_Rikku, are you okay?" Yuna asked._

"This REALLY isn't a good time for you to be calling!" Rikku said.

"_Rikku- -" Yuna trailed off._

Seymour jerked the phone away from Rikku, shoving her aside and into Gippal who caught her. He placed the phone to his ear, still holding them at gun point. "Hello, Yuna!"

_Yuna gasped. "Seymour!?"_

"The one and only!" Seymour said. "I have your friends, you know!"

"_Dont hurt them!" Yuna begged._

Seymour only chuckled in a smuggly manner. "Either you show yourself within the next 5 minutes or i will blow their heads off!"

"_NO!" Yuna cried out when Tidus snatched the phone away from her._

"_Seymour, you bastard!" Tidus cursed angrily. "If you- -"_

"Shut up and listen, Tidus!" Seymour said angrily. "I have Rikku and I have Gippal! You have _Yuna_, and I want Yuna! You will deliver her to me where I will exchange you Rikku and Gippal for her. Otherwise, they both will die tonight. And once I find you and Yuna, I will kill you, and make her watch!! Then she will be MINE!!"

"_When I get my hands on you, I'll- -" Tidus trailed off angrily._

"You'll what?" Seymour taunted.

"_I will rip out your heart from your still living body!" Tidus said angrily._

Seymour only laughed. "So you say! Ohhh, and by the way, don't bother coming to the house. We won't be here!"

_The line went dead. . ._

Seymour put the phone away. "Now, let's move!! We've got less than three minutes before they get here! Out the back door and down the back alley way! We don't want to distract attention!" Rikku and Gippal just stood there. "MOVE!!!" Gippal and Rikku began to walk much to their dislike with Seymour escorting them at gun point.

Moments later. . .

Tidus kicked the front door open, stepping inside and cops swarmed the place. Yuna and Shuyin walked inside and over to where Tidus was, who lowered his gun.

"They're gone!" Tidus brought to everyones attention. "That bastard made a run for it!" Tidus then stormed back outside.

"Where are you going?" Yuna asked only to run after him followed by Shuyin.

Tidus opened his car door and jerked out his radio. "We've an emergency S.T.A.T.!! I want ALL the roads entering and leaving Zanarkand blocked immediately!! No one leaves and no one gets out!!" Tidus lowered the radio, Yuna walking over and facing him. "He's not going to get far! I will bring him down like the no good rat he is!" Yuna leaned her head against him, overwhelmed by concern and fear for her friends' safetly and well being.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yikes! I am really behind on my updates. But better late than never. lol Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who has been reading. Hope all is well with everyone. And please do enjoy the chpt. I left everyone a teaser at the end. :p lol Enjoy!**

A dark, mysterious mist slowly crept in front of the pale moon. The night silence was broken by police sirens off in the distance. Things were certainly eerie and very disturbed on this night.

Seymour slowed to a few steps, leaning against the damp wall only to sigh as he placed his hand upon the sore wound his body harbored upon it. A scowled, painful expression played upon his features as he leaned his head back and squinted his eyes tightly together. He then slowly slide down onto the cold, wet pavement below him, allowing his body to rest against he back wall still.

Just off in the distance, a very frightened Rikku huddled closely to Gippal who was watching Seymour. He glanced at Rikku, keeping her close to him as he kept a constant eye on Seymour.

"I think you wounded him pretty badly." Gippal whispered.

"Good!" Rikku whispered. "Let the son of a bitch die!"

Gippal shook his head. "No need for that kind of language, Rikku."

"Well - - " Rikku trailed off. "Who cares?"

"It's not lady like!" Gippal teased.

Rikku slapped him on his arm. "This is no time for fun and games, Gippal!" Gippal just shook his head only to watch Seymour. "I think he's dying."

"Good!" Gippal said. "He deserves it."

"No." Rikku said with a shake of her head. "Dying this way would be too easy for him. He deserves the electric chair! And a good ass whipping from Tidus!" An envious look crossed Gippal's face when she said though, however, he didn't allow her to see it.

Gippal, grabbed Rikku by the hands and took a few steps off in the distance without Seymour noticing. They looked at Seymour as they round the corner and slowly kneeled down in front of each other. "Rikku, tell me! I have to know." Rikku furrowed her brow. "Did Seymour- -" Rikku looked away. "Rikku, did he- - did Seymour. . . rape you?"

Rikku looked at him with innocent eyes only to shake her head with a small sigh. "No."

"Are you telling me the truth?" Gippal asked calmly and Rikku nodded her head. He sighed in relief, closing his eyes. "Thank Yevon!"

Caressing her cheek, Gippal gazed into Rikku's eyes. He traced the outline of her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin upon his fingertips only to cup her face within his hands where he then leaned in and placed a very gentle, passionate kiss upon her lips. They parted momentarily as Rikku tilted her head slightly to the right, placing her right hand upon his shoulder as he continued to kiss her.

"What do you think you are doing?" came a gruff voice. Rikku and Gippal looked only to see Seymour standing over them. Seymour then grabbed Rikku and viciously shoved her out of the way. She rolled across the ground 3 times before coming to an abrupt stop against the wall, groaning in pain. Seymour then shoved Gippal up against the wall behind him, burying the gun into the side of his neck. "You are two seconds from dying!!" Rikku pushed herself up from the ground, seeing he position that Seymour had Gippal in.

"No!" Rikku cried out, getting up and running at Seymour where she then grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from Gippal.

"Get off!!" Seymour demanded in a deathly tone of voice as he jerked his arm away from her only to hit her across the face. Upon seeing this, Gippal growled out, uppercutting Seymour to the ground.

"RUN!!" Gippal shouted, grabbing Rikku by the arm and they made a run for it. Seymour looked up only to see them running away. Therefore he made it to his feet and made haste. "Faster!! We gotta get outta here!"

Suddenly, a shot fired out. Rikku screamed as she and Gippal ran even faster. Another shot was fired, which struck the side of the building as they rounded the corner, nearly hitting Rikku. Seymour was slowing down and came to a dead stop as he fell to his feet. He then took aim and fired, striking Gippal in the ankle who cried out and fell as well.

"Gippal!" Rikku shouted, running to Gippal's side.

"I'm alright!" Gippal assured her. "Get yourself out of here, Rikku!" Rikku shook her head refusing to go. "Now!!" He then looked back at Seymour. "I've got this bitch right where I want him." Rikku slowly stood up. "Go!" Rikku just stood there. "Go, Rikku!!"

Just then, Seymour stood up and began to stagger towards Rikku who was not frozen with fright. Gippal looked behind him, gasping at what he saw, for Seymour looked like the living dead. His face was pale, he was covered in blood and was just right down creepy looking. Seymour aimed the gun at Rikku, pulled the trigger and a shot was fired.

Rikku gasped with Gippal looking on with a shocked expression upon both their faces. Seymour groaned, falling to his knees as the gun slipped from his grasp. Rikku and Gippal looked up from Seymour only to see the smoking barrel of a gun that was then lowered, revealing the face of Tidus behind it.

Hours later. . .

Seymour was transported to the nearest hospital where he was now in critical condition though stable for the moment. He had been strapped and bounded to the bed with tight security placed around in and outside of his room. Rikku and Gippal were also taken as well where they would remain for the rest of the night. Gippal's wound was merely a flesh wound and nothing of a serious nature. Rikku was examined thoroughly and was found to be beaten up badly. Although no rape occurred, there was evidence that Rikku had been badly hurt in her most private area.

Yuna now sat by Rikku, having a warm heart to heart with her.

"I'm glad Seymour didn't rape you." Yuna said. "You have no idea how terrible it is."

"He didn't go all the way. . ." Rikku trailed off. "He did manage to hurt my down there though. I don't want to go into details."

"Tidus is going to have to question you and you'll have to tell him, Rik." Yuna said softly.

"I know." Rikku said. "Are you staying- -"

Yuna shook her head. "No. Tidus feels that it's best if we returned to Zanarkand tonight to be on the safe side. I have to remain hidden for now." Rikku nodded her head as she lowered it. "What's wrong?"

"I. . . miss you." Rikku admitted. "It's not the same without you here." Yuna was at a loss for words and could only give her cousin a warm embrace.

"I'm closer than you think." Yuna said. Rikku didn't even need to question it, for she knew what Yuna meant. No matter how far apart they were, they were in each other's heart and that was all the closeness they needed.

A few hours had passed. . .

The night seemed like it was dragging on forever. Minutes that passed seemed like hours to Yuna who could not sleep. She stood before her bedroom window, gazing out it. Tidus just happened to walk by and saw her standing in front of the window, the moonlight shining upon her, which made her look even more beautiful.

"Yuna?" Tidus called out in a gentle manner. Yuna only closed her eyes. "Why aren't you asleep?" He began to approach her at a very slow pace.

Yuna shook her head. "I can't sleep."

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked.

"Can't really say." Yuna said.

"Why not?" Tidus asked, continuing to press her for answers, however, his eyes began to drift downward only to fall upon her white, silk night gown that was very short and was see through. The moonlight provided just enough light for him to get a transparent look. Tidus shuddered a seductive breath, licking his lips.

"Scared." Yuna admitted, slightly turning towards Tidus. "I'm scared." Yuna watched Tidus' eyes as they traced the very outline of her body and once their eyes met, she saw the look of seduction within and knew instantly what Tidus wanted. And what Tidus wanted was her. He wanted her badly. He continued to approach her as she turned around, allowing the moonlight to fall entirely upon her body, which Tidus could see through her gown. She placed her hands upon the back of the window seal, and unknowingly posed in a sexy manner. Tidus shook his head and Yuna furrowed her brow. "What?"

"You. . ." Tidus trailed off as he came to a stop in front of her. "You look amazing."

Yuna knew what was in the process of maybe happening and it scared yet excited her all at the same time. She breathed deeply yet kinda nervously as she tried to think of a possible way to get away.

"Um. . ." Yuna trailed off through nervous, deep breathes. She ran her fingers through her hair. "TEA!!" Tidus raised an eyebrow at her. "How about some tea? Would you love some tea? I sure would love some tea!" She then snaked her way around him. "I'm going to go make some tea!!" She then scurried by him, however, before she could even take three solid steps, he quickly grabbed her by her wrist and stopped her dead in her tracks. Yuna gasped as she came to an abrupt stop.

"Not so fast." Tidus said. Yuna remained still and didn't move a inch. Tidus slowly turned around, gently gliding his hands up the sides of her arms and up to the top of her shoulders where they came to rest. He then pulled her closely to him, leaning his head against the side of her own.

"Tidus. . ." Yuna whispered.

"I can't keep my eyes off of you tonight." Tidus whispered in her ear, placing a kiss upon her shoulder. "Or any night for that matter." He then slipped his fingertips under the strap of her gown, feeling the softness of it, however, he found her skin to be more soft to the touch.

"And why's that?" Yuna asked nervously.

"You know why." Tidus continued to whisper. A shiver ran up Yuna's spin as she softly gasped, for she felt Tidus' breath upon her, his lips tracing down her neck. Yuna shuddered, her eyes slowly closing. "Yuna. . ." He allowed his hands to glide down her arms and snake their way around her waist, his lips placing heated kisses upon her neck. "Yuna, I want you."

Yuna turned, facing Tidus as she shook her head. "Tidus, I. . ."

Tidus knew and sensed her fear. Therefore, he knew he had to be very timid with her. "Do you want this?" He asked cautiously, trying not to intensify her fear. "Do you want me. . . here. . . and now?"

Yuna let out a long, seductive sigh. "More than you could ever know."

"Then let tonight be ours." Tidus whispered to her softly, instantly pulling her into a loving embrace and soothing kiss. Yuna melted into his arms, however, she tensed greatly and immediately pulled away from Tidus, turning away from him. "Yuna?"

Yuna lowered her head. "I can't." Tears escaped her eyes, falling freely down her cheeks. "I just can't."

She then broke down into soft sobs. "I can't make love to you. As much as I want to right now. . . I just can't." She placed her hand over her mouth to try and control her crying.

Tidus sighed, brushing his hair back out of his face only to rub the back of his neck. "I shouldn't- - Yuna, I'm sorry."

"Just leave." Yuna said softly. "Please." She sniffled. "I just need to be alone for now." Tidus didn't really know what to say, for e was at a loss for words. He only did as Yuna wished and quietly left the room.

An hour had nearly passed. . .

The night was still endless dragging on it seemed. Yuna was still quiet restless where Tidus was the same. Tidus felt confused yet rejected by Yuna, but due to the circumstances at hand, he understood why she reacted the way she did. Yuna, on the other hand, felt differently about her own actions. She just felt like a fool and wondered if she had angered Tidus in some way or form, but couldn't find the courage to go and talk to him just yet. Therefore, she ran some hot water, put an enormous amount of bubble solution in the water and settled in for a long, hot bubble bath, which she found very soothing. The smell of lavender and vanilla was heavenly, however, certain thoughts played throughout her mind and they disturbed her in many, many ways.

Yuna sighed, running her fingers through her wet hair when suddenly her cell phone rang and nearly scared her senseless, for she squealed out loudly. Yuna rolled her eyes at her own silliness and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Yuna said only to smile. "Hey, Rikku." She settled back down into the water. "How are you feeling? Good! I'm glad you're feeling better?" She then sighed as she listened to Rikku talk. "I couldn't sleep. So, I decided to take a long, hot bubble bath." Her eyes then went wide and her mouth fell open. "Rikku!!! NO! Tidus is NOT in here with me!" Loud laughter from Rikku could be heard over the phone. "You are such a pervert!!" Yuna rolled her eyes. "Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later, Rik." She closed her phone and sat it aside. Aggravated that her peaceful bath had been disturbed, Yuna pulled the plug with a sigh, grabbed her towel and stepped out. Yuna wrapped the towel firmly around her as she walked down the hallway, stopping once she walked in front of the doorway to Tidus' room. Looking inside, she saw Tidus laying on his bed with his back turned towards the door and the covers pulled halfway upon him. Hesitant at first, she slowly stepped inside and over to where he was laying.


	21. Chapter 21

**Back with another update. :) Hope everyone had a great holiday on Thanksgiving and that all is well with everyone. Please enjoy the chpt and dont forget to read and review. :)**

Walking lightly over to the side of the bed, Yuna gazed down upon the handsome blonde and secretly admired what she saw before her very eyes. She ran her fingers through her wet strands of hair and whispered his name, however, he did not respond.

Yuna sighed. "Tidus?" she called again and once seeing that Tidus was asleep, she only smiled, for he looked so cute. She placed a kiss to his cheek and whispered good night to him, however, as she turned to walk away, she tripped and fell face first to the floor. Cursing to herself, she turned to see what she had tripped over only to see the floor piled up with shirts and various clothing items. She rolled her eyes and giggled softly. Though he may be cute, he was certainly a pack rat. She picked up the shirt she has tripped over as she stood up, threw the towel aside and slipped into his shirt, which was like twice the size she was. She actually found it to be very comfortable. She glanced around the room, buttoning the shirt only halfway. Leaving the room, she wandered into the living room and then into the kitchen where she began to prowl for something to eat though found nothing to her liking.

"_What to do. . ." _ Yuna trailed off to herself. There was nothing to eat, Tidus was asleep and she was sure everyone else was as well. So, she couldn't call anyone. And she wasn't sleepy at all. She then walked over and flopped down on the couch in a very lazy manner, picked up the remote and began channel surfing.

Moments later. . .

After looking through every channel almost twice, she found nothing to her liking. Therefore, she tossed the remote aside, blowed, and then got up and headed back towards her room, however, as she walked by a small office like room, she stopped. She looked inside only to see top secret files laying in the open just waiting to be read. She bit her bottom lip, twirled the ends of her hair around her finger and then dashed inside. Her curiousity had gotten the better of her once again. She flipped the small lamp on, sitting down in the chair as she picked up the file only to see Seymour Guado's name on top of it. She looked behind her and when she saw no one there, she opened the file and began to read where only seconds later her eyes shot open wide once she read something very interesting.

"Lose something?" came a voice from behind, which startled Yuna who screamed as she jumped and turned around.

"Tidus!!" Yuna shouted as she placed her hand over her chest. "You scared me half to death!"

"What are you doing in here, Yuna?" Tidus asked in a stern manner. "This room isn't for anyone to just walk into."

"The door was open." Yuna said in an innocent manner, trying not to look so guilty. Tidus gave her a stern look as he walked over and took the file from her.

"What were you doing reading this is the more important thing here." Tidus continued. "Yuna, these are important files that are sensitive to your case and are not for the public eye. If the Spirian News got ahold of some of these facts, they would tear your world apart!"

Yuna scoffed. "SEYMOUR tore my world apart for me when he raped me, Tidus. The Spirian News couldn't even come close to that." She then stepped aside and took a few steps forward as Tidus tossed the file down into the desk and turned to her. "No matter what anyone says or does to me now, it cannot even compare to what that monster did to me."

"Yuna. . ." Tidus trailed off.

"The news can say what they want. People are going to believe what they want to anyway, but when the hard cold truth is there and buried deep within your mind. . . it hurts even more and will most likely never go away." Yuna said. She waited for a response from Tidus, but got nothing and that's when she turned to him. "Tell me something." Tidus eyed her carefully. "Who was the girl Seymour raped?" Tidus' eyes shot open wide. "The girl that dropped the charges only to actually try and kill Seymour weeks later. Where is she? Is she in jail?"

"You have a dangerous mind, Yuna." Tidus said.

"Did you arrest her?" Yuna asked, continuing to press for information. "Where is she now?"

"Drop it, Yuna!" Tidus snapped. "I cannot give you that type of information and you know that!" He then noticed something. "And what in Yevon's name are you doing with my shirt on?" Yuna looked at the shirt only to give him an innocently sweet smile and Tidus just shook his head. "I'm going back to bed. You should go there yourself." Yuna nodded her head. "Do. . . you want to stay with you till you fall asleep?"

"Would you?" Yuna asked and Tidus nodded his head. Tidus turned off the light as he and Yuna then headed for her room.

Morning soon same. . .

Yuna laid sleeping in Tidus' arms as he held her tight. The roaring sound of the busy traffic outside began to disturb their peaceful slumber. Tidus groaned as he began to awaken where Yuna only snuggled closer to him.

Tidus turned over onto his back, rubbing his eyes as Yuna opened her own. She smiled as she watched Tidus stretch in a sexy manner, sitting up and placing her hand upon his chest.

"Morning, sexy." Yuna flirted. Tidus eyed her carefully with a smile. "What are we going to do today? You don't have to work today and I don't have school till Monday . . ."

"I was thinking of letting you out today. . . without me." Tidus said and Yuna frowned at the idea. "Seymour's not going to bother you while he's in the shape you are in. So, go out with your friends today, have a good time. I have to catch up on a few things today anyway." Yuna narrowed her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I don't want to be away from you." Yuna said. "Not even for a minute." Tidus chuckled. "So either you come with me or I'm gonna stay here and look over your shoulder." Tidus laughed as she bounced up. "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"I dunno." Tidus said. "Call Rikku and the others up and we'll see where things go from there." Without a word spoken, Yuna jumped up, grabbed her phone and went to dialing Rikku.

The day went by fast. Once Rikku and the others arrived, everyone went out for breakfast, toured Zanarkand a bit and were now headed for the bowling alley. Tidus knew a thing or two about bowling where a few didn't. This was going to be fun to watch for sure.

"Oh, no! Not another gutter ball!" Rikku hissed with a stomp of her foot and for sure the ball hit the gutter right before it was to knock down a single pin. Rikku bounced around in frustration as everyone laughed at her. She then walked back over and sat down beside Gippal and Shuyin.

"Watch a professional, Rik." Gippal boasted. "You might learn a thing or two."

"Like what, how to be a jackass?" Rikku asked playfully. Gippal just gave her a playful shove and went to play his turn. Rikku then noticed Shuyin who was watching Tidus and Yuna over by the jukebox as they looked for a few good songs to play. "Still jealous?" Shuyin looked at her.

"I'm not jealous!" Shuyin said.

"You are, too!" Rikku spatted and Shuyin just huffed. "What- -" Rikku bit her bottome lip. "What happened between the two of you? Didn't yaw hit it off?"

Shuyin sighed, looking at Yuna then back at Rikku. "That night. . . she and Seymour had a fight and came to me for comfort. . . I. . . made my move." Rikku nodded her head as she listened. "_It_ happened right after we kissed. . ." Rikku furrowed her brow, for not even she knew of this and Yuna usually tells her EVERYTHING. "You don't know, do you?" Rikku shook her head. "Me and Yuna agreed not to tell anyone for fear of Seymour finding out and possibly hurting her."

"What happened?" Rikku asked.

"We. . . almost made love. . . that night. . ." Shuyin trailed off and Rikku gasped, placing her hand over her mouth as memories flooded his mind.

**Memories**

_Shuyin kissed Yuna in a very romantic manner, his lips moving over her own gracfully. He lowered her back onto the bed, caressing her face, their kiss never breaking its seal. Yuna slid her hands up his arms and around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. Sliding his hand under her shirt, feeling her skin so soft to the touch, he gently unsnapped her bra and lifted up on it at the side as he brought his hand around and slid it underneath the cup of it, however, his hand began to go lower, gliding down her belly and to the top of her jeans. He started to move his hand back up, however, Yuna insisted he continue onward by pushing his hand back down. Unfastening and unzipping her jeans, Shuyin slid his hand inside and began to caress her gently_

_Yuna softly moaned, her body instantly responding to his touch. She softly whispered his name, causing him to become even more turned on. He climbed on top of her, positioning himself comfortably upon her, however, it's only when he went to lower her jeans that she began to back away. Yuna shook her head, breathing very hard and deeply from the overwhelming feelings inside her._

**End Memories**

Shuyin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and Rikku had to giggle at him. He looked at her in bewilderment, furrowing his brow.

"I think you need a cold shower after that story." Rikku teased.

"Yeah. Really!" Shuyin agreed.

"You really got a thing for Yunie, huh?" Rikku asked softly.

Shuyin fell silent for a moment. "Yeah, I do. And when the one person you love doesn't have the same feeling for you in return and you see them with someone else, it hurts more than words can describe." He then looked away. "Dont tell Yuna what I just told you, okay, Rikku?" Rikku nodded her head.

"Tidus! Your turn man!" Gippal shouted, distracting Tidus' attention who kissed Yuna on the cheek and walked away. Yuna headed for the snack bar to get a small snack.

Tidus grabbed his bowling ball, aimed it, and then rolled it down the alley, getting an instant strike. Rikku hollered "Woo-hoo!" clapping her hands.

"Good job!" Yuna praised as she sat down beside Rikku who stole a drink of her soda. "Hey, get your own!" Rikku just grinned at her.

Shuyin got up to take his turn and that's when Tidus stole his spot beside Rikku. Shuyin just grumbled to himself as he walked away.

"Mmm, I get to sit beside Mr. Sexy." Rikku flirted with a saucy smile as she turned to Tidus. Yuna furrowed her brow for she could not believe what Rikku had just said. Gippal threw her a serious look and she just stuck her tongue out at him. She then looked back at Tidus who chuckled. Shuyin cursed when he saw he only knocked down 3 pins. He walked away as Yuna jumped up, grabbed her ball, and without hesitation, rolled the ball down the alley only to knock over 8 pins. She turned to Tidus, smiling who gave her a wink.

"Your turn, Rikku." Yuna said. Rikku bounced up, grabbing her ball as Yuna walked over and sat down beside Tidus who then got up and walked over to Rikku. He placed his hand upon her shoulder, pointing down the alley with his other. He then guided Rikku to the center, showed her how to aim the ball and then demonstrated to her how to throw the ball properly. Rikku did as Tidus instructed and she knocked down 7 pins. She jumped for joy, too. Tidus laughed as he walked away and squeezed himself between Shuyin and Yuna on purpose and placed his arm around her. Shuyin gave him an evil glare.

Meanwhile. . .

Seymour laid resting peacefully. Suddenly, the door creeked open, providing light into the dark room, which revealed a dark shadow that seemed to hover over Seymour's resting body. The door then shut as the nurse entered the room, held a needle up in the air to make sure it was completely full. She then looked at Seymour, gave a sinister smile and then injected it right into Seymour's IV.

"May the dark souls upon the Farplane tear away at your mortal soul, Seymour." the woman said in a deathly tone. She then left the room as quietly as she entered. And it wasnt very long afterwards that the monitor that was keeping track of Seymour's heartbeat began to act up, signaling an alarm. The doctor and several nurses barged into the room only to see his heartrate jumping out of control on the monitor when he suddenly flat lined. The race was then on to save the monster's life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, hey, everyone! Here's a brief, fun chpt. Things kinda slow down in this chpt, however, the action picks back up in the next chpt. So, I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to read and review.**

Nightfall. . .

Laughter inflicted the hearts of everyone as they entered Tidus' house. What a great evening it had been. Everyone had fun and nothing went wrong except for the fact that Tidus kept tormenting Shuyin half to death who was becoming very angry.

Gippal sat down on the couch and Rikku bounced right onto his lap, nearly knocking the breath clean out of him. Shuyin went in his own direction away from everyone. Yuna walked forward only to stop a few feet from the door way, deciding what to do at the moment. Tidus closed the front door, turning his attention to everyone.

"I've a suggestion to make." Tidus announced and everyone looked at him. "How about a slumber party? We'll order a few pizzas, rent a few movies, pop popcorn--"

"Make a little love." Gippal added and everyone laughed.

"That, too." Tidus agreed, looking at Yuna and giving her a wink and Yuna raised her eyesbrows at him in a curious manner.

"Sounds fun." Rikku said, bouncing up. "Me and Gippal wil go get the pizza and movies. Tidus, you call them in right fast." Tidus nodded his head and went to call in the order. "Shuyin, you keep your cool while we're gone, and Yunie, you keep your pants on!"

"Rikku!" Yuna said and Rikku just laughed.

"Be ready in 30 minutes." Tidus announced.

"Great! It'll be ready by the time we get there." Rikku chirped." Let's go, Gippal!" She then grabbed Gippal by the hand, literally dragging him out of the house.

Shuyin headed into the kitchen for something to drink as Tidus looked at Yuna who gave him a smile that just melted his heart. He walked over to her, snaking his arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna take a hot shower." Yuna said, sliding her hands upon his arms.

"Mind if I share some of that hot shower with you?" Tidus asked with seduction in his voice and Yuna only smiled at him. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her gently. Yuna moistened her lips, tasting his kisses so sweet as they became more passionate and tender.

Shuyin then walked back into the living room with a soda in his hand and saw red once he saw Tidus and Yuna. He watched then momentarily before yelling at them. "HELLO!! Have yaw forgotten that I'm still here?!!" Yuna pulled away from Tidus, looking at Shuyin as Tidus turned around and looked at him as well.

"Actually, I did there for a moment or two." Tidus said with a cocky smirk.

"Tidus!" Yuna scolded. "Be nice."

Tidus looked at Yuna with innocent eyes. "What? He just asked a dumb question and I gave him a dumb answer." He then shrugged his shoulders.

Yuna shook her head. "We're in for a long night."

One hour later. . .

Yuna stood in the bathroom blow drying her hair. Tidus and Shuyin were in the living room awaiting Rikku and Gippal and trying not to kill each other in the process.

"What's taking them so long?" Shuyin pondered outloud.

"That big winded mouth of yours is what." Tidus teased.

"Would you shut up?" Shuyin snapped.

"Got it in you to make me?" Tidus asked, leaning forward as he glared at Shuyin.

"Stop it, you two!" Yuna demanded as she entered the living room and sat down on the couch next to Tidus, resting her back against the arm of it. "Honestly! I cant leave you two alone for two seconds without yaw fighting." Shuyin and Tidus glared at each other. "Rikku's not back yet?"

Tidus shrugged his shoulders. "Nope. And neither is Gippal."

Suddenly, Gippal and Rikku splattered through the door. Rikku's hair was a mess, Gippal's shirt was half buttoned up and both seemed out of breath.

"Special delivery." Rikku said with a crooked grin.

"What took so long?" Shuyin spatted.

"Where have yaw been?" Tidus asked.

"And, Rikku, why is your hair a mess?" Yuna asked.

Rikku and Gippal looked at each other and just grinned. "Uhhh, let's eat, shall we?"

"Eat up before it gets cold." Rikku said.

A while later. . .

Everyoner sat around eating pizza and watching scary movies in the dark. Gippal sat on the floor in front of the couch with Rikku sitting behind him with her arm around his neck. Shuyin sat in the middle where Tidus and Yuna were still sitting in the same place.

"That is so gross!" Rikku announced, taking a drink of her soda.

"I think it's cool." Gippal said.

"Yeah, you would." Rikku spatted playfully.

"It's a slasher movie, Rik. It's suppose to be gross." Shuyin teased.

"No one asked you for your two cents!" Rikku teased in return.

Tidus rested his arm on the back of the couch, allowing Yuna to rest her head upon his shoulder. She scooted over to him very closley. So close, in fact, that he could feel the heat of her breath upon the side of his neck. Yuna felt his body tremble and his breathing shudder. Therefore, she trailed soft, open mouthed kisses along side his neck. Tidus moved even closer to her.

Rikku caught sight of Tidus and Yuna and rolled her eyes. "Take it upstairs, you two love birds."

Tidus stood up. "I think we will." He then looked at Yuna who's eyes flew open wide. Shuyin glared at Tidus and Gippal saw it too.

"Say what?" Yuna said and Tidus only gave her a crooked grin.

"Some other time. . . maybe?" Tidus asked and Yuna nodded her head at him.

"Doesn't look like you're going to score tonight, Tidus." Gippal teased

"Oh, and you are?" Tidus asked.

"Damn straight." Gippal boasted.

"Damn straight you're NOT!" Rikku shouted. "Last I checked, this was a sleepover and not a make out party." Gippal just grinned and everyone else laughed.

Yuna then cuddled next to Tidus, placing her head upon his shoulder and was soon fast asleep. Tidus placed his arm around her, holding her next to him.

"Sleepy already." Tidus said with a chuckle.

"Yuna always goes to sleep early of the night." Shuyin blurted out. "And if you knew her the way that I know her, you would know that." He then smirked. "She also hugs her pillow while she sleeps."

Tidus narrowed his eyes only to smirk himself. "Well, lately when she sleeps, she's been holding me in her arms. Just like she's doing _now_."Gippal laughed, Rikku rolled her eyes in amusement, for it seemed Tidus always got the better of Shuyin.

"Give it up, Shu." Rikku said with a shake of her head as Shuyin looked at her. "You're just gonna get burned again." Shuyin just grumbled underneath his breath.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, the doctors worked with Seymour till they managed to get him stable, however, he barely clung to life. Tests were being done to see what may have caused the problem, however, there was one certain nurse there who was going to make certain that Seymour met his maker on this night.

Blood was drawn from Seymour's arm who laid in critical condition. The lab tech left the room, leaving the nurse alone with him in the room. She drew the shades together, making it dark in the room as she walked over to his bedside.

"You. . . ." the nurse trailed off. "You are one lucky bastard. Fate was too kind to you on this night, but I swear to Yevon I will make you suffer and pay for what you did to me long ago." She glared down upon Seymour with a sinister smile and then left the room.

Later that night. . .

Rikku yawned, scratching her side as she walked into the guest room, piled in the bed and snuggled under the covers. It was only a few seconds later that Gippal came into the room as well, sat down on the foot of the bed and began to take his shoes off. Rikku popped her head up, giving Gippal a cold, hard stare.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Rikku asked curiously.

"Getting ready for bed." Gippal said as he prepared to take his shirt off.

"You're not sleeping in here." Rikku said sharply.

"Oh, yeah?" Gippal said in his usual cocky manner. Angered by his attitude and his attempts, Rikku took her foot and kicked Gippal right off the bed and onto the floor. "Hey!!" Rikku snuggled back under the covered. "Where the hell am I suppose to sleep?!"

"On the floor like any dog!!" Rikku shouted in a muffled voice. Gippal threw his hands up in defeat.

Shuyin fussed and grumbled as he beat his pillow in to make it softer. Tidus had stuck him on the couch and Shuyin wasn't very happy about it either. And, of course, Tidus done it for the fun of it. He let out a ragged breath of air as the thought of Yuna in Tidus' arms ran through his mind.

Tidus laid sleeping very close to Yuna as they held each other tightly. Both were in a very peaceful slumber. It had been a while since Yuna slept like this and she liked it. Tidus, of course, loved it. He loved holding Yuna and they way she felt in his arms. Everything felt right to both of them and knowing this only made their love grow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Back with an update. :) Well, there's about 8 or 9 chpts left of this story and things are going to heat up. So, don't forget to read and reivew. :) I'll have another chpt of this story up very soon because I have already started on it. Enjoy the chpt. :)**

Yuna was awakened by soft kisses upon the back of her neck that made her giggle. She rolled over in bed, embracing her love who kissed her tenderly. Tidus gently parted his lips from her own, gazing into her eyes only to see passion within them.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Tidus said softly.

"What's the occasion?" Yuna asked with a smile. "I'd rather lay here in your arms all day long and let the world pass us by."

Tidus smiled, for he would loved the sound of that idea, but knew he had to get up because certain matteres needed tending to today. "As much as I would love that as well, we both have to get up." He snaked his way out of bed. "Get up." Yuna threw the covers over her head in a playful manner. "Yuna!"

"NO!" Yuna shouted in a muffled voice only to giggle.

Tidus gave a crooked grin. He knew where this was going right real fast. "Yuna, we've no time to play around." He grabbed the covers and tried to jerk them off of her, however, Yuna held onto them tightly. Tidus raised an eyebrow as she continued to surpress girly giggles. "Have it your way then." Tidus lifted the covers, crawling back under them where seconds later, Yuna let out a scream of laughter.

"Tidus!!!" Yuna said through hysterical fits of laughter. "Tidus, stop!!" She continued to laugh. Tidus continued to tickle her. "Okay, okay! I'll get up." Tidus stopped tickling her and grinned.

"Come on." Tidus said as he hopped off the bed. "Today's your big day."

Yuna sat up." My big day?"

"Yeah." Tidus said as he put his clothes on. "Today's for first day of school at Zanarkand High." a disappointed look crossed Yuna's face. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought now that Seymour was caught I could go back. . . home." Yuna said only to lower her head. Tidus sighed, walking over and sitting down on the bed in front of her.

"Yuna. . ." Tidus trailed off. "Even with Seymour in custody at the hospital, he is still a danger to you." He cupped her face within his hands and she gently pulled away from him, got up and walked over to the window, looking out at the city before her.

"It's just that I miss my family, my friends." Yuna said only to turn to Tidus. "Graduation is not that far away and- -" Tidus stood up and walked over to her. "I wanted to be there with them. I'm not saying that I don't want to be here with you- -"

"Yuna, I understand." Tidus said. "I know you want to be with your family and the people you know and love." Yuna smiled. "But your safety and well being are everything to me. Just like you are." With that said, they embraced each other.

Later that morning. . .

Tidus had what you'd call a sarcastic fun time taking Shuyin, Rikku and Gippal back to Bevelle before dropping Yuna off at school. Both Tidus and Shuyin were at it the entire time and it was, of course, over Yuna who was getting a little sick and tired of their arguing. Rikku, however, found it hilarious as she did many other things. Gippal just sat back and enjoyed it all, surpressing small, amused chuckled under his breath.

Yuna got out of the car, the wind caressing her hair in a gentle manner. She looked at the tall building before her and found it to be breathtaking.

"Wow!" Yuna said. "I've never seen something so- - BIG!" Yuna said and Tidus just laughed as she looked at him.

"Shuyin's ego maybe." Tidus suggested.

"Tidus!" Yuna scowled.

"Sorry, sorry." Tidus said with a roll of his eyes and Yuna gave him an amused look. "So, are you nervous about our first day?"

Yuna sighed. "A little."

"Want me to walk you to your first class?" Tidus asked.

Yuna shook her head. "No."

"You sure?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded her head. "I'm sure."

"Okay." Tidus said. "I'll be here a 2 to pick you up." Yuna nodded her head only to turn to walk away. "Hey!" Yuna stopped and looked at him. "Don't I get a kiss?" Yuna smiled, ran up to Tidus and placed a tender kiss upon his lips, wrapping her arms around him. The school bell then rang and Yuna then darted off for her first class.

"I'm going to be late!" Yuna yelled out, running up the stairs towards the school building. Tidus shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the side of his car as he watched Yuna in amusement.

Eleven minutes later. . .

Yuna sprawled through the front door, tripping first thing. Her books scattered everywhere and the class erupted in laughter. The teacher crossed her arms over her chest as Yuna gathered her things and stood up, her cheeks a rosy pink from embarassment.

"Have a nice trip?" a male student called out, which made the class laugh even more.

"Settle down!" the teacher demanded only to direct her full attention upon Yuna. "And who might you be, miss?"

"I'm Yuna." Yuna said. "I transferred here from Bevelle and- -"

"Well, Miss Yuna." the teacher interupted. "Tardiness is not something I will tolerate in my classroom. Therefore, for the next hour you will sit in this nice little desk that is sitting right in front of my desk and face the entire class." Yuna blushed even more as she shyly took her seat, placing her books in front of her. "Now. . ." The teacher then handed her a piece of paper. "You must read this. Insert your name where the black space is. Speak loudly and clearly so that the entire class may hear you."

Yuna looked at the paper and began to read it aloud. "I am Yuna, I am late. In the tardy chair I must wait." Yuna's cheeks were an even darker shade of pink.

"Read on." the teacher demanded and Yuna darted her eyes straight at the class. "Miss Yuna!" Yuna's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell right out of her chair, for she had fainted from embarassment. Several students found it hilarious where few were concerned. The teacher ran to her side, tapping her face to try and revive her.

An hour later. . .

Yuna woke up, her eyes blinded by a bright light. She felt a sharp pain rush through her head and she groaned in pain.

"That's quite a bump you got there." the nurse said.

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

"You fainted." the nurse said.

"Great!" Yuna said, sitting up on the examine table. "My first day here and I have already- -"

"Made your mark?" the nurse finished for her.

Yuna rubbed the side of her head. "Yeah. And not a very good mark either."

The nurse chuckled. "Do you feel that you need to go home?"

Yuna shook her head. "No, I think I'll be okay."

"Good." the nurse said. "Rest for a few more minutes and then you can go on to your third period class." Yuna nodded her head, wondering what could possibly happen next.

Moments later. . .

Yuna closed her locker door, walking down the hallway. Her thoughts wandered and she closed her eyes as she continued to walk on down the hallway.

"Check out my new leather boots, loves." came a sultry voice from a bleach blonde girl. "I just got them this morning. The girl stuck her foot out to show off her shoes to her friends just as Yuna came walking around the corner with her eyes still closed. Yuna squealed out, tripping over the girl's foot and scuffing her shoe. The girl screamed at the sight of her boots. "You idiot! Look at what you did to my boots! These are one of a kind!" Yuna turned around and looked up at the girl. "I mean, do you even know who I am? I am the mighty Leblanc!!"

"Sorry. Your name's not familiar to me." Yuna said, standing up.

"Well, now that you know of my name- -" Leblanc began.

"Is there a problem here?" came a serious voice. Leblanc fell silent as she turned and faced who was behind her. Slowly approaching Leblanc and her friends, the girl stared at them with an icey glare. She wore her hair in a pony tail with her hangs parted to the side and the back of her hair hung in long braids. She wore a black halter top that had a diamond shape cut midst the center that was quite revealing. The matcing black shirt she wore had a split from her thigh all the way down to her heel with red velvet trimming. She head black knee high boots to match. Leblanc and her crew backed up as the girl at last came face to face with them. "I don't hear anything. Anyone care to buy a vowel? A vowel of silence that is!" No one responded. "Good!" She then looked at Yuna. "And you are?"

"Yuna." Yuna replied as she stood up.

"Yuna, eh? Nice name." the girl said as they began to walk down the hallway. "My name's Lulu, but everyone calls me Lu."

"Lu, huh?" Yuna said. "I perfer Lulu. It's more sophisticated."

"Sophisticated?" Lulu questioned. "Nice reply. Where did you say you were from?"

"I'm from Bevelle." Yuna said.

"Ah! That explains the suit then." Lulu said.

Yuna looked at what she had on and compared it to what Lulu was wearing. "I guess I am a _little_ overdressed, aren't I?"

"A little?" Lulu answered with a chuckle. "This is Zanarkand High School. A little is a lot here. What I am wearing is considered to be too much, but no one questions me too much."

"So, I saw." Yuna said with a smile. "Say you wouldn't happen to know where my next class would be?" Lulu took her schedule and looked it over and smiled.

"You're in luck." Lulu said. "We've third period together." She gave Yuna her schedule back. "It's this way." She grabbed Yuna by the arm and dragged her on down the hallway in a playful manner.

A few hrs had come and gone. . .

After meeting Lulu, Yuna's day went much better compared to how things started for this morning. She had made her first new friend at her new school and things were starting to look up for her. And after what a morning she had, she could use a good outcome. Lulu and Yuna walked towards their lockers when a wild voice called out from down the hall. Lulu stopped dead in her tracks as did Yuna and Lulu smiled at who she saw.

"Yo, Lu!" called the wild voice. "How's my girl, ya?" He embraced Lulu with a warm hug. "So, who's your new friend?"

Lulu gave a warm smile. "Her name's Yuna." She then looked at Yuna. "Yuna, this is Wakka."

"Hi." Yuna said and Wakka nodded his head with a smile.

"Well, Yuna, we're off to our next class." Lulu said. "Will you be okay?"

"Sure." Yuna said. And with a wave goodbye, Lulu and Wakka headed to their last period class. Yuna signed, looked around and wondered where her next period class was and proceeded onward.

Standing at her locker, a girl wearing high heels, a very short, tight jean skirt with a diamond accented leather belt and a hot pink tube top with diamond trim, tried to find her book that seemed to be missing. She blowed, tossing her long chestnut hair over her shoulder. She closed her locker door only to look and see Yuna wandering around who appeared to be totally lost. With a smile, she decided to help out.

"Are you lost?" the girl asked as she approached Yuna. Yuna looked at her and nodded her head. The girl then studied what Yuna was wearing. "Girl, you must be new." Yuna furrowed her brow. "I can tell by what you are wearing that you ARE new because no one in this school would be caught dead in it." Yuna looked at her suit, pondering what was wrong with what she was wearing. "Less is better, sweety. Trust me."

Yuna looked at what Lenne was wearing and raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to dress less?" The girl smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. Everyone has their own style. What I'm wearing happens to be mine and what you are wearing is yours."

"Honey, if you keep wearing dressy type clothes here, then you're asking to get your ass kicked." the girl warned her.

"And who's going to do it, you?" Yuna asked. The girl laughed and just shook her head.

"No, no." the girl calmed herself. "I'm just playing." She then rolled her eyes. "How rude of me. My name is Lenne."

"Yuna." Yuna said.

"So. . . Yuna. . ." Lenne trailed off. "Where's your next class?" Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "Come on. I'll give you the tour along the way and I'll also give you some fashion tips."

"I don't need fashion tips." Yuna said. "Apparently, I need a new life." They then headed for their last period class.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Tidus had received word about what had happened to Seymour. He verified the whereabouts and Yuna and her friends and ruled them out as suspects. He did, however, have his suspiscions of who exactly was behind the sudden attack.

The nurse unlocked the door to her apartment and entered, closing the door behind her. She entered the kitchen, sorting through the mail she retrieved from her mailbox on the way in.

"Hello there." came a voice from behind, which startled the nurse who dropped her mail to the floor as she turned around in a swift manner. "We meet again I see."

"What are you doing here?" the nurse asked. "How did you get in?"

"I have my ways." Tidus said. "But that's not important. What's important here is WHY you are up to your old tricks again." The nurse played innocent, shrugging her shoulders. "You're only fooling yourself here, honey. I know it was you who tried to kill Seymour. You tried it once, now ou are trying it again."

"And if it hadn't been for those damn doctors on call I would have succeeded." the nurse admitted.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Tidus said. "You just confessed to attemtpted murder and for that I could very well arrest you."

"Do what you will with me." the nurse scowled. "I'm just trying to protect any and all women from this monster. He has raped countless of women. Most of them are too afraid to stand up to him. And here comes the one who stands against him and her life is in danger. He will stop at nothing until he KILLS her and you know this!"

"That's why her father hired me to protect her." Tidus advised the nurse who only scoffed.

"You can't be with her all the time, Tidus." the nurse said. "Right now you are here and she is there. If Seymour were better, she'd be a waiting target if she isn't already. You know Seymour has friends. What's to say someone isn't watching her right at this very moment?" Tidus bit his bottom lip, for he knew she was right and he had to get to her as soon as possible.

"Don't do anything stupid." Tidus said. "If you want revenge on Seymour for raping you, then do it the right way. Don't do it by condemning yourself in the process."

"You have your way of doing things, Tidus, and I have mine." the nurse said. "Stick with what you do best. You protect and serve. As for me, I deal with things how I see fit."

"By hurting people?" Tidus asked.

"Do you know the password?" the nurse asked and Tidus furrowed his brow. "The password is "Kick its ass!" Live it, learn it!"

"You are such a pain!" Tidus said.

"That's my name!" the nurse said. "Don't forget it." Tidus only shook his head, turned and left. "My name is Paine. And that is what I plan on making Seymour feel for the rest of his life."

Seymour laid in the bed still motionless, however, his eyes began to flicker where only seconds later they opened. He looked around the room, unaware of hs surroundings for he could remember very little though he remembered enough to know that he wanted revenge and that want was what was driving him to survive.


	24. Chapter 24

**A quick, fun update for everyone. Hope everyone will enjoy this chpt. Just something extra I threw in. Don't forget to read and review. :) Enjoy.**

The school bell rang and soon he halls were flooded with kids. It was the end of the day and time to go home. Yuna waved to Lulu and Wakka as she walked down the stairway. Lenne soon caught up with her, breathing heavily from running.

"I thought you were gonna wait on me?" Lenne asked.

"I figured I could get away before hearing another fashion tip statement." Yuna said in a playful, sarcastic manner.

"Well, those tips are for your own good!" Lenne said when her breath was suddenly taken away by a gorgeous sight before her.

There, leaning against the side of his car with his arms crossed over his chest, stood Tidus who was wearing his usual dark shades, a white t-shirt and black jeans and white sneakers. His tanned skin and blonde hair made him all the more irristable.

"Who- - what- - in Yevon's name- -" Lenne trailed off breathlessly, for she knew who that was, but wondered why he was there.

"That's. . ." Yuna trailed off with a smile. "My bodyguard." Lenne looked at her with wide eyes. "He's also _my man_." Tidus took his sun glasses off and put them away where he then approached Yuna and Lenne. "Hey."

"Have a good day?" Tidus asked.

"Not so much." Yuna said. "I'll fill you in later."

"Who's your new friend here?" Tidus asked, looking at Lenne who was nearly slobbering all over herself. Yuna looked at Lenne and giggled.

"This is Lenne." Yuna said.

"Hi, Lenne." Tidus said.

"You're sexy!" Lenne blurted out before thinking, however, once realizing what she said, she placed her hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide. "Sorry!" She lowered her hand, stammering as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I mean- - hello." She then smiled and Tidus just chuckled.

A while later. . .

Lenne had ran sacked her room for old clothes she no longer wore and decided to give them to Yuna who immediately refused to try any of them on or give in to Lenne, but after constant begging and bickering between the two girls, Yuna gave in. Listening to them, one would think they were sisters instead of new found friends.

Tidus stood in the living room with his arms crossed, awaiting Yuna who would not let him see her in her new style. Lenne got impatient, grabbed her by the arm and drug her into the living room. Tidus' jaw dropped open once he saw Yuna, too.

Yuna wore a tight, too super low rise Levi jeans that shaped her body well and gave her curves to die for. She wore a navy silk halter top that had a plunging neckline and tied around her neck. A diamond pin accented the bottom of the neckline. She had matching tear drop diamond earrings, matching diamond bracelets on both wrists and armband on her right forearm. A diamond choker was around her neck that was accented by a tear drop diamond necklace that rested just below her neckline. Her nailed were painted pink and her makeup was flawless with the ends of her hair flipped up in a flirty manner. She hand heels to match her shirt that were also accented with diamonds.

Tidus shook his head. "Uhhh. . . W-O-W!"

"Isn't she hot or what?" Lenne asked and Tidus nodded his head in agreement.

"All we need is a place to go to now." Tidus teased.

"There. . . IS. . . somewhere we could all go." Lenne said with a sly smile on her face.

"I'm not going to no club!" Yuna said right away.

"Who said about going to a club tonight?" Lenne asked as she looked at Yuna. "Those are only open on the weekends anyway." She looked back at Tidus. "Lulu's parents are throwing her an early birthday party tonight. Why not go?"

"Where is this party?" Tidus asked.

"Besaid beach." Lenne said and a sly smile crossed Tidus' face. What he wouldn't give to see Yuna in a two piece swim suit. "Any objections? None? Good!" She said swiftly before Yuna could say anything. "Call a few friends over and we'll be on our way."

"I'll call Shuyin, Rikku and Gippal." Yuna said.

"Can't we leave your puppy at home, Yuna?" Tidua spatted. "He's always nipping at your ankles."

Yuna placed her hands on her hips. "Tidus!" Tidus just threw his hands up in defeat, for he knew there was no use in arguing with her.

"Get your thong bikini, Yuna." Lenne teased.

"Lenne!" Yuna yelled and Lenne just giggled.

Late that evening. . .

Yuna, Tidus and Lenne headed on over to Besaid Beach where the party had already started. Gippal, Rikku and Shuyin had yet to arrive, but was due to arrive at anytime. The girls had changed into the swim suits where Tidus just took his shirt and shoes off, placed his glasses upon his face and was ready to party.

Yuna stood watching the waves roll in and out, wearing a shawl around her wait when Lenne ran up, grabbed the shawl and jerked it off of her. She called out to Lenne who ran away in hysterical giggles. Tidus lowered his glasses, getting a better look at Yuna who looked very sexy in her swim suit. Lenne also looked hot, however, Tidus' main focus was Yuna right now. He let out an amused chuckle as he watched them fight over the shawl.

Suddenly, Rikku ran by Tidus stripping down out of her clothing. Off flew her shirt the smacked Gippal right in the face where she then rushed out of her shorts that she kicked off to the side. She screamed in laughter, diving straight into the water where just seconds later she ran right back out faster than she had dove in.

"COLD, COLD, COLD!!!" Rikku exclaimed.

"I told you not to dive in head first!" Gippal said as he approached the shiver Al Bhed. Rikku glared at him, her teeth chattering. She gave him a playful shove. And with that done, Gippal scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder and Rikku screamed.

"Gippal!! Gippal, put me down!!" Rikku shouted. Gippal took off running towardsw the cold, rushing waves that crashed upon the shore. "Don't you dare!!" Rikku squealed as Gippal jumped straight into an oncoming wave that crashed into shore and rushed back out again, taking them deeper into the water. Seconds later, Gippal came back up, swimming swiftly to shore where he took off running immeidately. It wasn't too long afterwards that Rikku followed suit, cursing in Al Bhed as she ran after Gippal. Tidus laughed, however, he quickly scowled once he saw Shuyin off in the distance who was apparently watching all the action. With a sly smile, Tidus headed straight for Yuna.

Yuna managed to weasal the shawl from Lenne who fell straight back onto her butt, giggling her head off. She stood up, dusting the wet sand from her backside. Tidus walked up to Yuna, whispering something into her ear has he laced his fingers with her own, holding her hand tightly in his. She smiled and they began to walk along the beach as the waves rushed upon their feet.

Shuyin narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, however, as he started to turn away, a certain beauty caught his eye. He trailed his eyes from her ankles to her thighs, to her waist and on up to her face. Her hair flowed freely in the wind and her smile made her all the more beautiful. She looked at Shuyin, her chocolate eyes glistening against the setting sun. She gave him a flirty smile and wave only to turn and walk away. His heart skipped a beat. He just had to know her name and hear her voice. Therefore, he headed straight for her.

The water of the sea rushed upon the shore of Besaid Beach, caressing a pair of dainty feet that were pushed down into the warm sand. Rikku moaned in delight, tilting her head back with a smile as she soaked up the remaining rays of the sun when she was suddenly greeted with a blow to the back of her head by a blitzball and she yelled out.

"OW!" Rikku squealed.

"Sorry!" called out a familiar voice.

Rikku just rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she looked behind her only to see her friends. "What are you guys doing?"

"Walking around bored out of our minds." Tidus replied as he and Yuna approached the spunky Al Bhed. "Mind if we join you?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "Plenty of beach to go around."

Yuna sat next to Rikku, resting herself against the back of her elbows as she sighed with a smile and looked out at the setting sun. "It's so beautiful here."

Tidus laid on his side next to Yuna, resting against his left elbow. Yuna then sat up, sliding her feet around as the wind caressed her mocha trestles that shined beautifully against the sun. The bottom of her red swimsuit had almost came untied and upon seeing this, she untied it and began to tie it back together. This had certainly captured Tidus' attention and he couldn't take his eyes of Yuna. Everything appeared to be in slow motion to him. The way Yuna's hair whipped against the wind, the sun shining against her well toned body and her tan made her look on fire against the beaming rays of the sun.

"Who would have thought that the sun would still be this hot?" Yuna announced, gliding her hand down her body as she outlined her every curve. Her fingertips were now indeed wet with her own sweat.

"Yeah." Tidus said. "Who would have thought?"

Rikku's eyes had drifted off to the side where she noticed that Gippal had fallen asleep while trying to get a darker tan. She smiled from ear to ear, got up and headed towards him.

Shuyin slowly approached Lenne who stood around talking to Lulu and Wakka, drinking a fruity drink. He tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention, which resulted in him accidently frightening her. Therefore, she threw her drink up in the air and it splattered everyone surrounding her.

"Let me get that off you, Lu, ya?!" Wakka said while grabbing some paper napkins and began to wipe the juice off the top of her breasts, which immeidately got him slapped. Lenne laughed as Shuyin rubbed the back of his neck. He cleared his throat as Lenne turned and faced him.

"Hi." Lenne said.

"Hi." Shuyin stuttered. "I'm Shuyin."

"Lenne." Lenne said. "Nice name you have there. . . _Shuyin._" She gave him a flirty smile. "How about getting US a drink since you made me spill mine all over my friends?"

Shuyin gave her a crooked grin. "Only if you come with me to get it." Lenne smiled, her eyes glittering as they stared upon each other.

Gippal laid on the back flat on his back, snoring loudly from the deep sleep he was in. He was in such a deep sleep that he didn't even know what Rikku was doing who was in fact piling the sand on him. From his neck down he was buried deep in sand. With a giggle, Rikku got a chair and then placed it over his head, running off into the distance in hysterical fits of laughter.

Seconds later. . .

Gippal yawned, opening his eyes only to find that he could not move. He looked only to see sand all around him and a chair over his face when suddenly a huge shadow emerged from no where and he yelled out once he realized that a huge lady was about to sit in the chair. His yells were quickly muffled out when she flopped right down in the chair, squirming a bit to get comfortable as she rested her legs upon the pile of sand in front of her.

Nightfall slowly approached all of Besaid as the setting sun slowly lowered into the ground. The stars were now visible and began to twinkle brightly across the sky. The party had died down dramatically, many had gone on home.

A small fire had been built, which glistened against the dark, quiet night. Tidus had spreaded a blanket out on the beach. Yuna rested her head on his chest as they laid and cuddled next to each other.

Rikku was walking around, looking for her long lost boyfriend. She stopped in her tracks, placing her left hand upon her hip as she looked around when she happened to hear muffled calls of help. She looked behind her and saw the huge woman sitting in the chair that she had placed over Gippal's head. And with a hysterial laugh, Rikku went to rescue the poor boy.

Shuyin and Lenne had taken a quiet, romantic walk along the beach. For once, his mind was on someone else other than Yuna. Could this be love? They talked back and forth, getting to know each other a bit as the waves crashed in upon their feet.

Lulu and Wakka sat off to themselves in the distance and Lulu was surely getting spoiled, for Wakka was feeding her strawberries. Lulu took a small bite, smiling as Wakka grinned at her.

"Let's got for a swim, ya?" Wakka said and Lulu shook her head.

"Let's go back to the hut instead." Lulu said with a sly smile. Wakka gave a wide toothed grin and they scrambled back to the village.

Yuna ran her hand across Tidus' chest then back over, her mind lingering in thoughts. She slowly opened her eyes, lifting her head and looking at Tidus who laid sleeping. She whispered his name, placing a timid kiss to his cheek and he began to awaken. He opened his eyes, looking at her with a smile.

"I'm ready to head back if your are." Yuna said.

"To Zanarkand?" Tidus asked and Yuna nodded her head. He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He stood up as did Yuna, picking up the blanket and shaking the wet sand from it as they prepared to leave Besaid Beach.


	25. Chapter 25

**Finally got the chance to write. YAY!! LOL Well, guys, I hate to say it, but we're coming to a close on this story soon. Maybe 4 or 5 chpts are all that remains. Don't worry I'll have a Tidus and Yuna lemon here soon. Maybe the next chpt, who knows? Lol Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy the chpt and don't forget to read and review.**

Several days had come and gone. . .

Tidus and Yuna were informed about Seymour's improvement and it only heightened her fears once again. Seymour was already planning his escape, however, little did he know that a presence from his past had returned and was seeking her own revenge. She was caught trying to kill him in the hospital by Tidus who very well said nothing to no one. Therefore, she had to come up with another plan. Paine wasn't the vengful bitch type, but hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. And this was one woman who had been scorned.

Yuna was adjusting to her new school a little better with the help of her new found friends; Lenne, Lulu and Wakka. She still kept in touch with her old friends though. Rikku had a slight jealous bone in her, for she didn't like Lenne spending all that time with Yuna and felt she was taking her place, but Yuna reassured Rikku that no one could take her place. It was certainly obvious that Lenne had a crush on Shuyin who was certainly paying attention to her, however, he was still watching Yuna in th corner of his eye and the jealousy of Tidus being with her was still there. Gippal, on the other hand, was the one stuck in the middle of it all because Shuyin fussed to him about Tidus being with Yuna, Rikku always had something to complain about either about one thing or another. So, that was never ending talk. So, he had no choice but to listen to each of his friends and give them constant advice. Usually, it was Yuna giving the advice, but this time it turned out to be Gippal.

Morning. . .

School had begun, Yuna was in the cafeteria eating her breakfast and talking with her friends where Tidus went to make a few phone calls about a certain someone in Bevelle security, however, little did they know that Seymour was playing them. He was planning his escape, counting the minutes as they went by, waiting for the right moment to make his move.

Everyone sat in the cafeteria eating breakfast, talking and just giggling when suddenly the entire place fell silent as the front doors slammed shut. Ever Yuna herself fell silent as her eyes were placed upon a slender girl clothed in black leather pants, matching boots and tank top that zipped up the front, her crimson eyes glaring at her surroundings as her silver hair shined against the bright lights. With a snarl, she went to get in line to get herself some breakfast.

"My, my, my." came a cold voice from behind her. The girl turned to see a girl dressed rather strangely like and long raven hair with a muscle headed fellow not far behind her.

"DONA!!!" shouted the muscle headed man. This caused Dona to scream only to retaliate with a hand connecting across his face, which sent him sprawling to the floor.

"Don't you dare sneak up on me and scare me like that again, Barthello!!" Dona scolded coldly. She then turned back to the girl in front of her. "What brings you back here after all this time? I thought after Seymour did you in that you'd never show your face here EVER again."

With a narrowed glare, her eyebrows arching forward, the girl pounced on Dona who squealed as she hit the floor. Dona didn't have time to do anything at all, for no sooner had they hit the floor, the girl had already started beating her face in.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, DONA!!!" Barthello shouted as he ran over, grabbed the girl and pulled her off of Dona. He helped her to her feet, threw her over his shoulder and took off running and Dona squealing the entire time. The girl just laughed and turned away from it all only to run face to face with Lulu and Wakka and Yuna who were preparing to empty their trays and head for their first period class.

"Welcome back." Lulu said with a smile.

"It's good to be back after all this time. Figured I couldn't stay in the shadows forever." the girl said. She then looked at Yuna and upon realizing who she was looking at her eyes narrowed once again. "Aren't you- -"

"I'm Yuna." Yuna said, furrowing her brow in curiousity as to why this girl was glaring at her.

"I'm Paine." Paine said.

"Nice to meet- -" Yuna began only to be cut off by Paine.

"Let's cut the small talk and get to the point here." I know exactly who you are, I know why you are here and not in Bevelle and I know what happened to you." Yuna looked away in shame. "Don't be ashamed and turn away when you are told this." Yuna looked at her. "He did the same thing to me. I was just too frightened to say anything. He kept hounding me, wouldn't leave me alone. . ."

"And you tried to get rid of him yourself." Yuna admitted and Paine's eyes widened. "See, you're not the only one that knows things around here. I know you tried to kill him in the past."

"And I would have succeeded again hadn't it been for Tidus." Paine said and Yuna's mouth dropped open. "That's right. Seymour's sudden heart attack was no accident. And I will stop at nothing until I see him dead. And you can tell your boyfriend that if you want to." She then walked away as Yuna looked at Lulu and Wakka.

Late that night. . .

Tidus was called out to a brief meeting, leaving Yuna at home- - alone. She was asleep and Tidus expected to be back before she woke up, however, that wasn't the case.

**Dream**

_"Yuna, I will have any girl I want." Seymour said with such sternness in his voice._

_Yuna threw the door open to his room. "Then find yourself another girl, Seymour!"_

_His eyes were enraged with anger and his heart enraged with greed. And out of this anger, he grabbed Yuna with great force, stepping in front of her only to take his foot and kick the door shut._

_"Let go of me!" Yuna demanded as she struggled to free herself from his grasp, however, he was much stronger than her and her efforts were done in vain. "What are you doing?!" Seymour backed her up to his bed, pushing her down only to climb on top of her. "SEYMOUR!!"_

**End Dream**

With a sudden gasp, Yuna sat straight up in bed, sweat dripping from her brow. Tears welled up in her troubled eyes as she started to breath. She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it back out of her face as she looked around the room. The nightmares had returned just as Seymour was making his return. A cold chill ran up Yuna's spine, a sudden flash of lightening startling her even more. A storm was approaching that could take hours to reach Zanarkand. Storm clouds had strayed from The Thunder Plains again and were well on their way to Zanarkand. Yuna eased the covers back, slowly sliding out of bed.

"Tidus?" Yuna called out as she looked around. "Tidus!" She awaited for a response, but got none and she felt the little white hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "TIDUS!" She moved swiftly to the bedroom doorway, looking down the hall. "Tidus!" She continued to constantly call his name in vain.

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard off in the distance. Yuna jumped, gasping loudly. It's couldn't be! Could it? Seymour couldn't have possibly escaped police security. Yuna thought this and more as she decided to bravly walk down the hall. No one or nothing was in sight. She tip toed into the kitchen and retrieved the largest butcher knife there was only to be frightened by the loud thud again. Lightening once again flashed and the thunder rolled. It appeared that the storm was moving in quicker than expected. With nervous, short breathes, Yuna walked into the living room, keeping a constant eye on her surroundings. The room was dark and dead silence surrounded her. She could hear her heart nearly beating in her ears. Suddenly, the front door swung open, Yuna turned with a scream, dropping the knife as the living room lights came on.

"YUNA?" Tidus shouted. "What the hell- -" Yuna buried her face in her hands, breaking down into soft sobs. Tidus closed the front door, immediately walking over and taking her in his arms. "It's okay. I'm here now." He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair.

"I woke up and you were gone." Yuna said through soft sobs. Tidus held her tighter. "I had another nightmare again." Yuna snaked her arms around him, holding him tight.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise." Tidus assured her.

Rain began to pour from the sky, the lights flickered and soon the power gave way as a massive storm hit all of Zanarkand. Tidus huffed, looking at Yuna as they then headed upstrairs. A match was struck, lighting the candle that sat on the table. The candle gave off enough light to see dimly. Yuna sat on the bed, looking out the window at the falling down rain, however, Tidus' shadow on the wall caught her attention. She looked at him just as he began to unbutton his shirt. One button at a time was unfastened and it seemed to go in slow motion to Yuna who was just staring at him now. After undoing the last button, Tidus' hands went to unfasten his belt and that's when Yuna stood up, her eyes never leaving his chest. He just looked good and Yuna was beginning to feel this incredible urge within her. One she hadn't felt in a long time since the assault.

"Tidus. . ." Yuna trailed off softly. Tidus looked at her, his eyes widening once he saw the look she was giving him. He knew that type of look and knew it quite well. It was the look of want. Yuna's eyes were filled with such desire right now that it almost made Tidus swoon. He slowly approached her, standing in front of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tidus asked curiously. He knew why Yuna was looking at him like that. He just wanted to hear her say the words.

"You know why." Yuna said.

"Tell me." Tidus said, leaning in closley to her. Yuna placed her hands upon his chest, leaning her forehead against Tidus' who placed a timid kiss upon it. "Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want." Yuna whispered. She leaned in for a kiss, however, Tidus pulled away in a seductive manner, which only made Yuna want to kiss him even more so.

"_Tell me_ what you want." Tidus said. Yuna said not a word to him, her lips tracing down his neck and upon reaching the bottom, soft, open mouthed kisses were placed upon it. This made Tidus moan, his breathing becoming much heavier with desire. Yuna slipped his shirt off over his shoulders and it fell to the floor. "Yuna. . ." He ran his fingers through her hair, slightly grasping it in the back. The feeling of her lips upon his skin felt so good to him. Yuna trailed open mouthed kisses down onto his chest, working her way over to the other side of his neck. Tidus closed his eyes, giving in to Yuna's touch and kisses. He pulled her closer to him.

"You want me to tell you?" Yuna asked in a seductive manner.

"Yes." Tidus said.

"I want you." Yuna whispered through heated passion. They looked into each other's eyes when suddenly the phone began to ring.

"Dammit!" Tidus cursed out loud. Yuna herself was frustrated and with a huff, she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. It seemed as if everytime they are about to get close, something always happened to stop them from being together. Tidus then answered the phone. "Yeah?!" He rolled his eyes only to reach the phone to Yuna.

Yuna furrowed her brow, took the phone from Tidus and placed it to her ear "Hello?" She rolled her eyes as well. "Lenne!" She then stuttered. "Wait, wait! You called me at this time of night to talk about Shuyin?!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "Lenne, we will talk about Shuyin tomorrow and I will tell you all his little secrets." Yuna listened to Lenne's constant talking about Shuyin, placing her right hand on her hip as she began to tap her foot and that's when Tidus had to snicker because he thought Yuna looked so cute when she did that. "Good night, Lenne." She then hung the phone up. "I cannot believe this! I mean, every time- -" Tidus chuckled, walking back over in front of her.

"It'll happen. . . when the timing is right." Tidus assured her, kissing her tenderly upon the lips. "For now, you'd better get some rest because 6 o' clock comes early."

Yuna sighed. "Too early." Tidus only smiled at her.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, things were not as they seemed. Seymour laid sleeping as the doctors and nurses checked him out, however, little did they know what was about to happen.

Blood was drawn from Seymour as the doctor checked his eyes. He then turned away, writing on his notepad as the nurse left the room. A needle filled with sleeping serum laid nearby, which was to be given to help him sleep better. Seymour opened his eyes, caught sight of the needle only to look at the doctor who had his back turned to him. Seizing the opportunity, Seymour raised up, grabbing the needle as he jumped up and grabbed the doctor from behind. He pierced the needle into the side of his neck, injecting the serum into him where just seconds later the doctor went limp and Seymour let him fall to the floor.

Seconds later. . .

A rather tall figure dressed in white exited the room, closing the door firmly behind him. He turned away from the guard, fixing his coat when the guard happened to catch sight of some blue hair. And once he reached out to place a hand upon the tall figure's shoulder, he was greeted to the face by the back of his elbow,which instantly knocked him out. Seymour turned around, kneeling down beside the guard only to take his gun from the side holster. He stood up, tucking the gun away in a safe place and then exited the hospital undetected.


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy late Easter everyone. :) Back with another exciting chpt. Don't forget to leave me ur thoughts. I will try my best to have another update done today. We're near the end of this story and the action is beginning to heat up. Well, don't forget to read and review and enjoy!**

"I want this kept out of the news media!!" Auron demanded with a slam of his fist down upon his desk, startling a few other officers. "And especially keep this quiet from Tidus as long as possible. Anymore shit from Seymour and I look for Tidus to take him out with his bare hands and risk even his own life if he has to." He then rubbed the back of his neck. "It's more than obvious that he's fallen in love with Yuna. Even a blind man can see that! There's no news whether or not Braska knows about it yet, but if and when he does I look for him to lose control and Yevon knows what that hot headed man would do." He then rested his elbows upon his desk. "I want you two to find Seymour and find him before the night is out!! If not, then you can kiss your job goodbye!" The officers bolted out the door without a word said. He then shook his head. "Seymour, I think you're bringing death upon yourself and you don't even know it yet."

Tidus laid looking down upon Yuna who laid sleeping soundly. He smiled crookedly as Yuna made little cute moaning sounds as she turned over onto her other side. He leaned over, placing a timid kiss to her lips as he then got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the busy city before him. He sighed, placing his hands upon the window pane only to look back at Yuna.

"_I'll protect you at any cost, Yuna." Tidus said to himself in thought. "This I promise you."_

With that said, he walked over, laying down and snuggling next to her as he pulled the covers up around them. Yuna felt him, turned over and wrapped her arms around him.

Morning soon approached, dispersing the darkness. Yuna had already gone to school, leaving Tidus ample time to make big plans for tonight, however, he needed help and decided to call the one person he knew he could rely on and we all know it wasn't Shuyin.

Tidus sat at he coffee shop midst the city, drinking a cup of hot coffee. He looked above his morning paper only to see a certain someone and he smiled as he lowered his paper.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Tidus said as he folded the paper and laid is aside.

"What's this about, Tidus?" Rikku asked as she sat down in front of him. "I cut school just to travel halfway across Spira just to meet you! If my Pops finds out about this, my goose is cooked!"

"Relax, Rik!" Tidus said. "I got you covered."

"I'm not going to even ask what you've done." Rikku said with a shake of her head and a wave of her hands. Tidus just chuckled. "So, what'd you have to see me about that's so urgent?"

"Yuna." Tidus said bluntly and Rikku furrowed her brow. "No one knows Yuna better than you other than Shuyin, maybe, but I'm not about to talk to him about Yuna because I would just end up kicking his ass and making him look like the fool he is." Rikku shook her head with a roll of her eyes in an amused manner. "So, you're my only hope." Rikku listened carefully. "I don't want to get into detail about our personal business, but I think she's ready."

"Ready?" Rikku questioned, knowing perfectly well what Tidus meant.

"Yes." Tidus said. Rikku raised her eyebrows at that comment. "She made a move on me last night and if it wasn't for Lenne calling- -" Rikku smiled. "I think we would have. . . made love last night." Rikku squealed with a clap of her hands. "Shhh!" Tidus looked around at all the eyes staring at them and just shook his head.

"It's good that you two are making progress. "Rikku said. "But, Tidus, seriously, you have to stop and remember that something like this is a HUGE step for Yunie to take. Her first time was a total disaster and not one she wants to remember. This you must know." Tidus nodded his head, taking a zip of his coffee. "I mean, Seymour totally destroyed her when he raped her. Some of the things I watched her go through would break your heart."

"I'm aware of what she went through with." Tidus reminded her. "I was there."

"Not the first few hours after it happened." Rikku said and Tidus looking away. "I think you've been really good for Yunie." Tidus looked at Rikku who smiled at him. "She's come a long way is just a short period of time and- -" Rikku shook her head. "I can't thank you enough for being there for her."

"And Shuyin?" Tidus questioned.

"Shuyin's just her friend, Tidus." Rikku said. "But I KNOW Yunie see you MORE than just a friend." Tidus leaned back in his chair, listening to Rikku with pride. "She's in love with you and I KNOW you are in love with her. I saw that the moment you laid eyes on her." Tidus gave her a crooked grin, for he knew she was telling the truth. "Although I STILL have to admit you looked damn sexy in those jeans. I mean, damn!" Tidus laughed as did Rikku. "Anyway, getting back on the subject as to why you called me down here, what was it you were wanting to know about Yunie?"

"Well, like I was saying, I was planning on making my move tonight." Tidus began. "What do you think she would like?"

Rikku smiled. "Ohhh, so you're wanting a woman's opinion, eh?" Tidus nodded his head. "Well, I know Yunie's into romance because she's always reading romance novels in her spare time. So, I'm thinking a bed of roses, soft lighting,a candle light dinner for two, a slow, love song." Rikku smiled again. "I think you pretty well get the picture."

"What's her favorite song?" Tidus asked.

"Hmph!" Rikku said, rubbing her chin in her usual manner. "That's a tough one there. She has a lot of favorite songs."

"Is there a certain one she listens to all the time though?" Tidus asked. "Some sort of a love song?" Rikku thought to herself carefully, trying to think of that certain song that Yuna always listened to.

Yuna sat at her desk, tapping her pencil in a very bored manner as the teacher continued to write the long math problem on the board. She sung to herself in a very low voice.

"_You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak, you were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. . ." Yuna sung to herself when he sudden thoughts were broken by the teacher's question._

"Yuna?" the teacher said, startling Yuna. "Answer the question, please."

"Umm. . . what was the question again?" Yuna asked.

"Can you tell us the answer to the math question upon the board?" the teacher asked.

"Ohh, sure." Yuna said. "You reduce the 6 by 3, minus the circumference of the square, which in this case is 26."

"Excellent." the teacher said. Yuna sighed in relief as the teacher went back to talking.

A while later.. .

Yuna walked over to her locker, put the combination in to her lock and just as he opened her locker door it was slammed right back shut.

"You heard of Seymour's escape, right?" Paine asked, stepping in front of Yuna who only looked away.

"What do you want?" Yuna asked, giving Paine a serious look.

"Don't give me that look unless you have the guts to back it up." Paine warned.

"I have it." Yuna said and Paine only chuckled.

"I didn't come here to fight you, Yuna." Paine said.

"Then why did you come here?" Yuna asked.

"To tell you that Seymour's on the loose." Paine said.

Yuna scoffed. "Seymour's in the hospital under police security."

"Sure about that?" Paine asked.

"YES." Yuna said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my history book out of my locker and get to my next class."

"You'll be _history_ when Seymour finds you." Paine said.

Yuna narrowed her eyes. "MOVE." Paine stepped aside, allowing Yuna to get her book from her locker. Yuna slammed it shut as she walked away.

Later that day. . .

"Why don't you just corner her and confront her?" Lenne asked while shoveling french fries into her mouth in a not so lady like manner. Lulu was shaking her head at the sight of Lenne talking with her mouth full where Wakka was just laughing and pointing at her. Lulu got irritated by his laughter, looking at him in a frustrated manner where seconds later she took her elbow and gutting Wakka right in the pit of his stomach.

"And get my ass kicked?" Yuna pointed out. "Thanks, but I'll pass!" She broke her french fry in half, taking a bit and laying the other half aside.

"Is that all you're going to eat, Yuna?" Lulu asked in a concerned manner.

Yuna looked at Lulu. "I'm not very hungry."

"You have to eat more than just a few fries, Yuna." Lulu said.

Yuna looked at her cheese burger with a simple sigh. "I just don't have much of an appetite right now. I'll eat something later." Suddenly, Yuna felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned, looking behind her only to see Tidus who leaned down and stole him a very tender kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you." Tidus said. "Are you done eating?" Yuna nodded her head as he looked at her tray, frowning at the sight before him. "You haven't eaten much."

"I just don't want anything right now." Yuna said. Tidus nodded his head, however, a certain girl with silver hair caught his eye and he looked straight at her, his eyes widening. Paine saw Tidus as well, narrowing her eyes at him a bit. She just gave him an unfriendly smile and turned away from him. He then looked back at Yuna, smiling. "Well, I gotta head back out. I just wanted to check and see how you were doing."

"I'm alright." Yuna assured him. Tidus then smiled, gave her a very tender kiss upon the lips and then left when Yuna looking on. She then sighed as she turned back to her friends who were just staring at her with wide grins upon their faces. "What?"

"Yuna's in love." Lenne chanted.

Yuna just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I am." She then stuffed a few french fries in her mouth.

That evening. . .

Paine stood at her locker, got what she needed and then closed the door on it and just as she turned around, she ran right into Yuna who was standing there waiting on her.

"Looking to get your ass kicked?" Paine asked sternly.

"No." Yuna said. "I want answers. And I want them now."

"Like what?" Paine asked.

"Like why you are harassing me for one thing." Yuna said.

Paine only chuckled in her usual manner. "I'm not harassing you, silly. I'm just picking on you more less." Yuna raised her eyebrows. "You and I have something in common. We were both hurt by the same monster, we're both angry and people seem to look at us in different ways now. I hate Seymour for what he did to me to the point to where I have actually tried to kill him. This I have already told you I think."

"That still doesn't explain- -" Yuna began.

"I am not harassing you, Yuna!" Paine said. "Get that through your head. I am trying to help you. I am telling you that Seymour is on the loose."

"And how do you know this?!" Yuna asked.

"I have friends on the force who keep me informed. They want Seymour dead just as bad as I do." Paine admitted to her in a hushed voice. "Not even Tidus knows that he is out. His own boss doesn't want him knowing this because he's afraid that Tidus might do something drastic."

"I don't believe you." Yuna said.

"Believe what you will, girl." Paine said. "But in the end, you'll see that I was telling you the truth all along and you'll be wishing that you had listened to me." She then walked away with Yuna slightly angered by her words.

An hour later. . .

"Tidus, I'm fine!" Yuna assured a certain handsome blonde over her cell phone. "I'm just walking over to Lenne's for a while then I'll be home. I promise." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll call and let you know when I get ready to leave her house." She giggled. "Talk to you later." She then put her phone away, looking at Lenne.

"So, where's this place you were wanting to take me to? Tidus thinks I am going to your house. If he finds out- -" Yuna said.

"Yuna, relax." Lenne assured her. "It's just a shopping mall." Yuna sighed. "You've been with Tidus almost every second since you were attacked, haven't you?" Yuna nodded her head. "Well, a little time away from him isn't going to hurt anything. You need a girl's day out, well in this case an afternoon, but who's taking notes? The point is that it's time to have some fun. Loosen up a bit, you know?"

"I can't help but to feel insecure when Tidus isn't around, Lenne." Yuna admitted. "I'm sorry, but that's just how I feel."

"Yuna, Lenne!!" called out a familiar voice. They looked back only to see Lulu running over to them. "Thanks for waiting on me."

"No need for sarcasm, Lu." Lenne teased and Lulu threw her an icy glare. "Sorry."

"Where are we going?" Lulu asked.

"We're taking Yuna shopping." Lenne said.

"Oh, Yevon!" Lulu said, placing her had to her forehead as she shook her head. "Please tell me we are not going to that little tacky place again."

"It's not "tacky" at all, Lu." Lenne said. "They have some really fun clothes."

"Yeah, if you like wearing hardly anything at all, which in this case we would be referring to you." Lulu said.

"And Rikku if she were here." Yuna added.

"Trust me, Yuna." Lenne said. "You are going to love this place."

A while later. . .

Lenne had shopped till she dropped and had maxed out her parents credit cards. Lulu found the clothing she was looking at to be very distasteful and thought that anyone who found them appealing was a person who had limited means of the study of fashion. Yuna kept her opinions to herself, fort she didn't want to take one side over the other. In a way, she liked the clothes she saw, but had to agree that some were just too revealing.

The sun was beginning to set and Yuna's nerve were on edge. She was ready to go home and go now, however, Lenne kept insisting that she spend more time with her and Lulu and after much pleading, Yuna gave in. The girls had stopped at an Al Bhed Cafe for a bite to eat. Lenne took a drink of her soda when her cell phone rang. She got it out of her purse and answered it only to roll her eyes.

"Hi, dad." Lenne's eyes widened. "I maxed them out?" Yuna and Lulu looked at each other. "But, daddy, I love you. And I'm really, really sorry about that. Do you still love me?" Yuna rolled her eyes in amusement, for she had pulled that one on her own father before. Lenne then smiled. "So, I still get that chocobo right?" Lenne's mouth fell open. "Too expensive? But daddy, I thought you said nothing was too much for your little girl?" She then squealed. "I want the white one! Can you have it for me before I get home tonight?" She then gave a wide toothed grin. "Thank you, daddy. I love you." She then laid her phone aside, shaking her head. "I am good!"

"That you are." Lulu agreed

Lenne's phone then rang again. "Hello?" She then grinned. "Okay, good." She glanced at Yuna in an odd manner. "Not at all." Yuna eyed her curiously. "Will do." She then hung her phone up. "That's was. . . Shuyin." She then cleared her throat. "Well, I guess we better be getting you home, Yuna."

Yuna nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. It is getting kinda late."

Moments later. . .

"Yuna waved goodbye to Lulu and Lenne as she walked way. She watched till they were out of sight ad then turned to open the door. She turned the doorknob in an easy manner, flipping the lights on as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She laid her book bag on the floor, looking underfoot with a gasp, for she saw a trail of rose petals on the floor before her. She furrowed her brow, pushing her hair behind her ear that only fell back down into her face.

"Tidus?" Yuna called out.

"Follow the trail of roses." Tidus' voice called out from the other room.

A smile slowly played upon Yuna's features as she kicked her shoes off and began to follow the trail of roses. Very slowly she traced the trail only to find that it lead to Tidus' room. She walked onward, easing around the corner where what she saw took her breath away as she placed her hands over her mouth.

Before her own eyes, Yuna saw a bed of roses. The color of the petals the purest red and pink she had ever saw in her life. Over from the bed sat a small table and upon it was a candle light dinner meant for two. Soft music began to play. The lights were dim, giving a soft, romantic glow. And from within the shadows, Tidus stepped forth, carrying a single red rose in his hand and did he ever look handsome. Yuna felt her heart skip a beat in time as she placed her hand upon her chest, looking for the right words to say to him.

"I- - -" Yuna trailed off. "I don't know what to say."

"You needn't say a word." Tidus said as he approached Yuna, stopping in front of her. "Your eyes have already spoken for you." He have her the rose, taking her other hand in his own and bringing it to his lips for a tender kiss. Yuna smiled, a single tear straying from her eye. "May I have this dance, my lady?" Yuna laid the rose aside, wrapping her arms around Tidus' neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closely to him. "Let the magic of this moment carry you away with me."

Yuna was indeed captivated by his words and by this moment. She felt as though she was in a whole other realm. From the feeling of loneliness and despair came this man who had showed her compassion and love. Never had she felt this way before.

Tidus himself was taken by this moment as well. There was this mysterious feeling inside him and this feeling was called love and that was certainly here on this night. Tidus was making sure that Yuna knew this, too, by showing her love and he hoped to make her feel his love on this night.

Yuna closed her eyes, resting her head upon his shoulder as he held her closer to him. She felt so safe in his arms that she didn't consider the fear inside her that seemed to have disappeared. Tidus placed a chaste kiss to her cheek, which made her smile. Their bodies moved in rhythm with the soothing sound of the music.

"You know, this feels like a fairytale." Tidus said and Yuna's eyes shot open wide and she looked at him. " I only thought that things like this only happened in our dreams. I never thought I could feel like this about someone."

"What do you mean?" Yuna questioned with false innocence. She pretended not to know what Tidus was talking about when deep down she knew exactly what he was talking about. She raised her head, connecting her eyes with his own.

Tidus chuckled softly. "Don't play like you don't know." Yuna gave him a tender smile. "I love you."

"Sure about that?" Yuna asked curiously.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Tidus assured her. He knew of her insecurities and knowing this he didn't give her questions a second thought. "There's nothing that I wouldn't do or give to you to prove my love to you." They stopped dancing, gazing into each others eyes. Yuna smiled without saying a word, resting her head back upon his shoulder. "Yuna. . ." Yuna looked back at Tidus, gazing into his eyes.

Leaning in with a tender kiss, Tidus slid his hands around the small of her back, lifting her shirt a bit at the sides. He glided his hands underneath her shirt in a very slow manner, feeling the softness of her skin. Her skin felt softer than velvet upon his fingertips and he yearned to feel it more than just upon his fingertips. Yuna breathed slowly, her eyes watching the movement of his hands with great caution. Tidus then scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down upon the rose petals. The sweet smell of the rose petals let off a gentle fragrance that lightened their senses.

Yuna rested against her elbows as Tidus climbed on top of her, kissing her neck in a delicate manner. She closed her eyes, savoring every tender kiss that she felt upon her. Grasping the bottom of her shirt, Tidus raised it a bit, insisting that it be removed. Little by little the shirt was raised until he took it completely off of her.

Gliding her hand along side his arms, Yuna pulled Tidus down upon her, running her fingers through his golden strands of hair. Tidus unclasped the front of her bra, gently pulling it apart. Yuna moaned very softly as her body began to respond to Tidus who trailed his soft kisses from her neck down onto her bare chest.

"Don't stop." Yuna whispered lovingly into his ear as he caressed her breasts.

Hearing Yuna say those words only made Tidus want her even more so as he trailed open mouthed kisses down upon her delicate features. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she watch Tidus with eyes of pure seduction. Tidus unbuttoned her jeans, breathing seductively as he unzipped them and slide them off of her very slowly only to slide her panties off as well. Yuna sat up, moving closer to Tidus as she reached for his shirt to help him take it off. He threw the shirt aside, watching as Yuna glided her hands down his chest and to the top of his jeans. Upon unsnapping and unzipping his jeans, Yuna looked at Tidus who placed a passionate kiss upon her lips, leaning her back onto the bed.

Auron took a drink of his coffee, sitting it down upon his desk as he turned to the file cabinet behind him, however, just as he opened up the drawer he heard a slight sound behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks, listening carefully and just as he spun around and reached for his gun he froze once again, for he was staring down the barrel of a .45 cal. Handgun.

"Hello, Auron." came the sinister voice of the villain himself.

"What are you doing here?" Auron asked.

Seymour retrieved two badges from his side pocket and tossed them upon the desk in front of Auron. "Did you really think those two rookie cops could stop me?" Auron narrowed his eyes at Seymour. "However, those badges are not the ones I truly seek here on this day." He walked around to the side of the desk, keeping his gun firmly pointed at Auron who was watching every move he made. "There's YOUR badge that I want." Seymour walked over in front of Auron, cocking the gun. "And then. . . there is Tidus'! I want to see you both. . . dead. And I am here to deliver you to your maker." Silence fell as they stared at each other. "Now. . ." Seymour held out his hand. "Give me your gun and I will make this as painful for you as possible. I want to see the life drain from your eyes as death comes to call." Auron slowly grasped his gun. "Don't make one false move because I will shoot you down!"

Auron eased the gun from its holster, Seymour held out his hand with a sinister smile when all of a sudden Auron took a dive to the floor, rolling off to the side just as Seymour fired his gun. Auron came to a stop on his stomach as Seymour turned to him. Auron quickly took aim and fired at Seymour who dodged the bullet with success and ran down the hall and vanished.

Dead silence fell upon Auron's surroundings. He slowly stood to his feet, holding his gun up in defense as he walked over and peered around the coner that led down the long, dark hallway of the police station.


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, here we are. One more chpt to go after this one. This has been a very good and exciting story for me to write and I hope you guys have enjoyed every word of it. Don't forget to read and review. This chpt is sort of a teaser to get your blood pumping. LOL Enjoy!**

Auron stood perfectly still as he stared down the long hallway with gun in hand. Sweat dripped from his brow as he breathed heavily. Although he remained calm, deep inside he was quite nervous due to the situation at hand. One foot in front of the other was slowly paced upon the floor as he began to walk down the hallway. He passed a few rooms when suddenly Seymour jumped out behind him, took the handle of the gun and struck him in the back of the head. Auron immediately fell to the ground, Seymour walked over and turned him over onto his back with his foot, looking down upon his as he aimed his gun right at Auron's forehead.

_Heated kisses were placed upon Yuna's chest as she moaned loudly and ran her fingers through Tidus' hair. Never had her body felt such pleasure, such passion before. It was unlike anything she had every felt before. Tidus also moaned loudly, whispering Yuna's name in her ear. Tenders kisses were trailed upon her body and placed upon her lips as she took him in her arms. _

Seymour glared down upon Auron who was beginning to gain consciousness. He snarled a grin only to scoff and lower his gun.

"No." Seymour said. "Taking you out this way would be far too easy." Auron snaked his one good eye open, studying Seymour carefully. He then noticed Seymour's foot only inches away from his hand. Seymour then took a step forward. "I know where Yuna is at this very moment. She's in Tidus' arms and when I find Tidus he will be resting upon the Farplane." Auron laid there silently, for he was planning his next move. "I've had spies around all this time, Auron, informing me of everything." He began to walk a circle around Auron who remained quiet as he listened to Seymour ramble on. And just as Seymour turned slightly to the left, Auron grasped Seymour's foot with great force, pulling it out from under him and he landed to the floor with a loud thud.

And with swift action, Auron jumped to his feet, turning just in time as Seymour stumbled back onto his feet. Seymour looked up, his eyes widening as he was greeted by a sharp uppercut to his chin, which sent him sprawling to the floor, however, he quickly turned over onto his back, drawing his gun on Auron who also had his gun drawn on Seymour as he stepped forth.

Heavy breathes of ecstasy escaped the lips of Tidus and Yuna as they gazed into each others eyes, both looking for the right words to say, however, they already knew what their hearts were saying to each other. Sweat trickled down the side of Tidus' brow as he caressed Yuna's face.

"You're trembling." Tidus whispered.

Yuna just smiled sweetly. "I'm okay." Tidus then rested his body next to Yuna's as they snuggled next to each other.

Seymour stood up, his gun pointed straight at Auron who had his pointed at Seymour. They walked circles around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, however, neither didn't give in.

"Don't be a fool, Auron!" Seymour taunted.

"Don't be such an ass, Seymour!" Auron taunted back.

"I could easily kill you right now." Seymour said.

"Just like I could kill you!" Auron shouted in return.

"Things don't have to end this way, you know." Seymour said, coming to a halt as did Auron. "Why suffer the fate of a blood bath when all this could be settle by just handing Yuna over to me?"

"Because I, and like every other officer in this building, have a sworn duty to protect her as well as every citizen in Zanarkand." Auron said. "And there is one especially who you'll have to go through in order to even get a glimpse of Yuna." Seymour glared at him through angered, narrowed eyes.

Tidus stood up, adjusting the strap of his boxers around his waist as he turned to Yuna who was glowing at the moment. Tidus chuckled at the look she had on her face.

"What are you all smiles about?" Tidus asked with a cocky grin, already knowing why she was smiling.

Yuna threw a pillow at him, giggling as he dodged it. "You know why I smiling."

"Yeah." Tidus said. "You're smiling because I'm that damn good." Yuna giggled, watching as Tidus walked over and leaned down on the bed. She caressed his face as he leaned over her, placing a kiss upon her lips. Feeling a bit playful and frisky, Yuna got her a good grip and pulled Tidus down on top of her, both full of laughter.

Yuna had almost forgotten how could it felt to just laugh and let all the troubles surrounding her pass by. For a moment in time, she felt this overwhelming happiness within her. She was happy, her heart was pounding and her eyes were glistening with joy. And she had her friends and her family to thank for it, too, however, there was one who stood above all others and he was the one who had stolen her heart and brought sheer happiness to her heart.

Tidus loved to hear Yuna's laugh, for he thought it was the best sound in the world. To him, her smile glowed brighter than the sun and it made her look even more beautiful. Her joy was the light of his heart and knowing that she was at last happy made him fall in love with her even more so.

Still feeling playful, Yuna locked her legs around Tidus' legs, nearly holding him in a head lock as well. Being much stronger than she was, Tidus had no trouble getting out of the situation he was in as he straddled Yuna, grabbing her arms and pinning them down into the mattress. Yuna smiled, closing her eyes with a small giggle as Tidus rubbed his nose against her own in a playful, romantic manner.

"I love you." Tidus whispered.

Yuna grew quite for a moment as those words gathered within her and she smiled. "I love you, too." she whispered in return.

Police had swarmed the hospital, for Seymour's escaped was spreading like wild fire. The doctor and security guard were checked out and found to be fine despite minor cuts and bruises. The hunt for Seymour was now underway and the ZPD would stop at nothing to seize him.

Auron and Seymour were still at a stand off and neither was about to back down. Their guns drawn, the eyes locked on each other. There was no telling what circumstances would come of this. However, just as Seymour gave a sinister, crooked grin, Auron dove to the floor causing Seymour to open fire at him. Bullet flew everywhere, missing Auron my a few inches. Seymour emptied the mag only to throw the gun aside and flee from sight just as Auron came to a stop and immediately stood to his feet, firing just as Seymour rounds the corner of the hallway and made a sure fire escape.

"Dammit!" Auron cursed, running into the main office and immediately called for backup.

Yuna buttoned the last few buttons of Tidus' shirt that she had grabbed and put on. She then fluffed her hair back, running her fingers through it a bit when suddenly her cell phone began to ring and it distracted her attention. She picked it up, falling back onto the bed and resting her arm above her head as she said "Hello."

Yuna giggled. "Hi, Lenne." She listened to Lenne talk for a moment and her mouth flew open. "I cannot believe you just asked me such a question!" She then let out an amused gasp. "Well, he's good. A little rough, but good. And before you even ask I am not going into detail." She listened to Lenne talk who continued to talk almost endlessly. "Spend the night? Umm, I don't know if Tidus will let me do that because he has to be with me at all times." Her eyes flew open wide. "Are you out of your mind?! I am not having a sleep over with him and Shuyin in that same house!" She huffed as Lenne went into fits of laughter where as Yuna let out an amused giggle herself. "It does sound fun though, doesn't it?" She shrugged her shoulder. "I'll ask him and see if he'll want to do that this weekend." Lenne talked a little more and then Yuna smiled. "Yeah, come on over! Tidus has to run down to the station for a little while. I don't think he'd mind me staying here if you were here." She smiled. "Okay, later." She then flipped her phone shut and tossed it down onto the bed just as Tidus walked back into the room drying his hair.

"Thought you were coming?" Tidus asked.

"I thought I did that just ten minutes ago?" Yuna asked in a perverted manner.

"You think you're cute, don't you?" Tidus asked, tossing the wet towel aside as he adjusted his jeans around his waist and buttoned them.

"YOU think I'm adorable." Yuna said with a smile.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off, distracting their attention as they gasped. They watched in silence as they continued to flicker until at last everything was dark and everything was silent.

"Why are the lights out?" Yuna asked in a nervous manner, looking around the room.

"I'm not sure." Tidus answered with a furrowed brow. He then walked over, looking out the window. "The lights are on everywhere else." He then looked at Yuna who had fear in her eyes. He then felt his phone begin to vibrate do to where he turned it off so he and Yuna wouldn't be disturbed, got it out and answered. "Tidus here." His eyes widened. "Auron?!"

"_Tidus!" Auron shouted from the other end of the phone. "Tidus, you have got to listen to me." Tidus listened carefully. "Seymour has escaped!"_

Those words ran through Tidus like a knife, the little white hairs on the back of his neck stood up and rage surged through his veins. "Say that again."

"_Seymour has escaped!" Auron repeated. "He knows where Yuna is hiding and he is on his way to your house as we speak. Get out of there while you still have the time! He is armed and dangerous."_

"Don't forget looney and psychotic!" Tidus added for humor purposes.

"_This is no time for jokes, Tidus!" Auron scolded. "Get out of that house!!_"

Suddenly, the doorknob turned, distracting their attention. The door was slowly pushed as it creaked open, coming to a slow halt.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is NOT the last chpt. I repeat NOT the last chpt. Lol I thought this would be, but it looks like this story is going on a little longer than what I had planned. So, here's a quick update. I'll have a another posted within a few hours. So, get me your thoughts asap!! lol Enjoy the chpt!!**

"Tidus. . ." Yuna trailed off.

"Shhh! Quiet!" Tidus demanded in a hushed voice.

"_What's going on?" Auron questioned over the phone._

"Send backup a.s.a.p., Auron." Tidus said in a low voice where he then hung the phone up. Yuna got up, running over and grasping onto Tidus' arm. He looked at her then back at the doorway, waiting to attack anyone or anything that dared to enter that room. "Stay behind me, Yuna." One foot was placed in front of the other as he eased towards the doorway with Yuna clinging to him for dear life. Suddenly Tidus stopped, coming to an abrupt stop, which made Yuna gasp in fright. "Shhh." Footsteps could be heard in the distance and Yuna's heart began to pound with fear. "Stay here." And with that said, Tidus darted out of the room and towards the sound of the distant footsteps when suddenly a blood curling scream broke the silence of the night, which in turn caused Yuna to scream as well. Tidus then walked back into the room with a dainty figure thrown over his shoulder with a rather cocky smirk on his face. "Isn't this a friend of yours, Yuna?" He then turned around, allowing the dainty figure to look at Yuna and with a wide toothed grin she waved at Yuna.

"Lenne!" Yuna shouted.

"Hey, Yuna." Lenne said, holding on to Tidus as he turned around and eased her down to the floor. She then looked at Tidus. "Can we do that again?" Yuna laughed and Tidus just raised his eyebrows. "So, why are all the lights out? They're on everywhere else in the city."

"Fuse might have blown." Tidus said with a shrug of his shoulder. "I'm gonna go down into the basement and check things out. Did you happen to see anyone strange on your way up here?"

"Nope." Lenne said. "I knocked and no one answered. So, I just let myself in." Tidus nodded his head and then left the room with Yuna and Lenne watching.

"He is so damn fine, Yuna!" Lenne whispered to her. "How in the name of Spira did you end up with something like that?" Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "So, tell me. Where's Shuyin?"

"Bevelle." Yuna said. "How are you guys doing?"

"We've hung out a few times since Besaid." Lenne said and Yuna smiled. "I think. . . I like him." Yuna smiled at her words.

Tidus managed to make it into the kitchen in one piece where he was now looking for the flashlight and upon finding it, he turned it on, nearly blinding himself in the process where he then made his way downstairs into the basement. He walked over to the fuse box, opened it, and to his shocking discovery, every wire hand been pulled loose and were dangling freely. Sparks shot out from the broken wires, causing Tidus to jump back a bit.

"Hello, Tidus." came a sinister voice from behind. Tidus' eyes widened and upon turning around and facing the dark figure behind him, he was greeted by a hard blow to the head my a blunt object and was knocked unconscious upon impact. Tidus fell to the floor, the flashlight just inches from his hand.

Paine stood in the living room of her apartment, shaking her head as she flipped the TV channels, for on every channel was word about Seymour escaping.

"Fools!" Paine said. "If only they would have listened to me from the beginning!" She then turned the TV off, walking into he bedroom and over to her closet where she then opened it and retrieved a small caliber hand gun. "It's time that someone brought Seymour down." She then made sure that the gun was loaded, tucked it away and then left.

Yuna slipped herself on a pair of jeans as she listened to Lenne talk away about Shuyin. She made herself comfortable upon the bed with a small chuckle, looking at the talkative young girl.

"And he is just so adorable when he smiles." Lenne continued on.

"Sounds to me like you got puppy love, girl." Yuna teased.

Lenne's mouth dropped open. "Love's a little strong, don't you think?"

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "Never know." Lenne just giggled when suddenly glass shattered in the distance and the laughter stopped. They looked at each other in silence then towards the dark doorway. Yuna stood to her feet very slowly, her heart pounding within her chest as she made her way over to the doorway. "Tidus?" Hearing no response only made her even more nervous as she stepped outside the room and slowly made her way to the top of the stairway where she saw a dark figure standing below, the moonlight reflecting against his dark image when suddenly a metal object was slowly revealed, it's appearance shining against the moonlight. Yuna gasped, for what she saw was a very large kitchen knife as the figure held it high above his head and began to run up the stairs towards her. She screamed, sprinting back into the room. Lenne was now frightened and wasn't sure what was going on. She watched as Yuna slammed the door shut, crying from pure fright. She then rushed to lock it, turning and facing Lenne as she leaned her back against the door.

"What's going on?" Lenne asked with urgency in her voice.

"It's Seymour!!" Yuna said crying from fright. "He's headed right for us!"

"Wha- -" Lenne trailed off, her heart jumping out of her chest.

"We're trapped!" Yuna screamed out, trying to think of a possible way to escape this near death experience, however, with all her thoughts rushing at once inside her mind, her efforts were done in vain. "What are we gonna do?"

Suddenly, the knife was pierced through the door with great force right next to Yuna's head, who screamed as she looked at the knife, backing away from it. Seymour struggled to removed the knife from within the door and after wiggling it around a bit, he managed the free the blade of the knife. He then turned the door knob viciously only to find it locked and out of anger, he began to jab a hold in the door next to where the doorknob was. Both Yuna and Lenne screamed as they cried from utter fright, watching as Seymour made every attempt to get inside that room.

Yuna grabbed Lenne by the arm, pulling her over by the doorway. "Stay quiet." She then picked up the lamp that was sitting on the table next to the window. They watched as Seymour dug a hole in the door big enough to get his hand inside where he then reached in and unlocked the door, kicking it open with his foot. He then walked on inside, however, did not see the girls when suddenly Yuna quietly pushed the door back a bit and slung the lamp at Seymour, striking him in the back of the head with it, which caused him to take a nose dive to the floor. "RUN!!" she shouted as she grabbed Lenne by the arm and bolted from the room.

Police sirens broke through the streets of Zanarkand as police cars sped down the road with Auron in the lead. Paine made it out of the apartment building just in time to see them go by. She looked in the direction in which they were going and knew exactly where they were going. She then looked around, saw a taxi parked at the curb and ran over to it, however, the driver was no where to be seen. She looked around and upon seeing him on the phone, motioned for him to hurry up and he just merely shrugged her off, turning away as if not to see her. Paine found that very annoying and knew she had to get to Tidus' place as fast as she could, for if anyone was going to take Seymour out, she was gonna make sure it was her and no one else. This was a long time coming and she planned on getting the revenge she longed to get. She placed her hand on her hip in her usual manner only to notice that the driver has left his keys in the car and with a sly, crooked grin, she hopped in the car, turned the ignition, and just flat out hijacked the cab driver's taxi. Paine drove off down the road with the tires squealing and the driver hollering at her as he tried to flag her down only to throw his hands up in defeat.


	29. Chapter 29

**As promised. :) Here's another quick update before the final chpt. Enjoy the chpt and don't forget to read and review.**

Yuna and Lenne ran into the living room, coming to a stop. They breathed heavily and rapidly, unsure of what to do next as they looked around in a daze.

"Listen to me, Lenne." Yuna said. "Get yourself out of here now!!"

"What about you?" Lenne asked. "I can't leave you here- -"

"Just go!" Yuna urged. "I have to find Tidus! I need you to go and get help!!" Lenne nodded her head only to bolt from the house. Yuna then huffed a nervous breath, unsure of where to search for Tidus, however, before her search could even begin, Seymour staggered out into the upstairs hall, rubbing his head and upon seeing him, Yuna ducked down behind the couch, holding her breath. Seymour rushed down the stairs, observing his surroundings carefully as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairway. He gazed around slowly, stepping forth. He walked by the couch. Yuna had her back planted firmly against it, trying not to be seen. Seymour walked on into the kitchen and upon seeing that he was out of sight, Yuna slowly stood to her feet and quietly made her way towards the basement doorway when suddenly Seymour entered the living room and upon hearing movement, she stopped, looked back and saw Seymour's image and immediately went into the nearest room to hide. She eased the bathroom door shut and locked it, making a slight clicking sound, which Seymour heard. His eyes narrowed, clinching to the kitchen knife as he made his way to the downstairs' bathroom. He grabbed the doorknob, turning it rapidly only to find it locked. Yuna gasped, placing her hand over her mouth to try and silence herself. Apparently, this door didn't have a very good lock on it, for after wiggling the doorknob rapidly, it came unlocked. Yuna immediately picked up her can of hairspray that sat on the sink, tip toed over close to the doorway and just as it inched open enough for her to see Seymour's face, she aimed and sprayed his eyes full of hairspray. Seymour yelled, his eyes burning intensely. He bowed down, running his eyes and upon seeing this, Yuna took the door and shoved it open viciously, hitting Seymour right against the side of the head. He yelled out as he was knocked down to the floor where he laid rolling in pain. Yuna stepped out, looking down at Seymour only to jump over him, however, just as her feet hit the floor and she prepared to make a run for it, Seymour turned over, grabbing her by her ankle, which caused her to trip and land on the floor with a hard thud. Yuna looked back just as Seymour began to pull her back towards him by grabbing the back of her jeans. She tried to take her foot and kick him off of her, however, she was greatly overpowered as she was forced over onto her back. Seymour got in between her legs, making her even more vulnerable. He knew not to straddle her, for that would have put him in a vulnerable position and he knew that all too well. Therefore, he was careful about what he did.

"Death awaits you!" Seymour shouted out as he held the knife high above his head. Yuna screamed, staring at the knife when suddenly, Seymour was grabbed from behind. One arm was tightly placed around Seymour's neck where the other hand grabbed his wrist before he could stab Yuna with it. And that's when the struggle was on. Yuna scooted herself backwards as Seymour was forced to his feet and staggered backwards only to be thrown against the wall with great force face first, for Tidus now had his hands on him.

Tidus bashed Seymour's hand against the wall, forcing him to drop the knife only to receive a blow under his chin from Seymour's elbow. Tidus grabbed his face as he jolted backwards a bit where Seymour took his foot and done s side kick to his mid section.

"Tidus!" Yuna called out. Seymour headed straight at Tidus, however, upon hearing Yuna, his attention fell right back to her.

Paine raced down the road in the hijacked taxi cab and a cop car was hot on her trail, too. She looked in the rear view mirror only to see a rather thin man driving where a rather large one sat on the other side shoveling dough nuts in his mouth. She rolled her eyes, speeding on down the road. She then turned down a sharp alley way with them hot on her trail, knocking over trash cans and everything along the way. She then turned back out onto the highway, however, was now going down a one way street with the traffic heading straight for her. The cop car soon followed her out onto the road. Paine gave a wide toothed grin, for coming straight at her was Auron who looked and saw her grinning at him. He honked his horn at her, slamming on his breaks as the car swerved into a slide. Paine then took a sharp left into another alley way, heading back onto the other side of the street, which in turn left the other cop car heading at Auron where they then both collided into each other. Paine looked back, hitting the stirring wheel in laughter as she raced on down the road. Auron got out of his car, unharmed of any damage. He made his way over to the cop car, glaring in at Logos and Ormi who was just grinning from ear to ear.

Seymour made his way towards Yuna, his eyes glued right on her. She backed away from him as he continued to approach her just as Tidus recovered from the blow he had received to his mid section. Yuna felt her back hit against the back of the wall where Seymour was only a foot away from her.

"Give it up, Yuna." Seymour taunted. "You are never going to get rid of me! I will always be in your memories. So, it doesn't matter if I die on this night, for I will live on through you." He then withdrew a very familiar gun, aiming it at Yuna's head as he stepped around and looked at Tidus who had prepared to pounce on him and beat his face in for him. "One more move and I will dismember her pretty face from her body." Both Yuna and Tidus stood very still from pure shock. "Recognize this gun, Tidus? You should anyway because it's yours. I swiped it after I knocked you out. Better find a better hiding place next time."

"You sinister bastard!" Tidus said through clinched teeth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Seymour taunted. "Such language." He then looked at Yuna. "Now, Yuna, I want you to do something for me." He then turned the gun onto Tidus, causing Yuna to gasp. "Tell Tidus that you lied." Yuna's eyes widened in shock and disgust. "I want you to ADMIT to him what a lying little bitch you are. Tell him that I did not rape you and that what we did together was out of love." Yuna shook her head in disbelief. "Tell him how good it felt when I would touch you, tell him how you felt being that close to me as our bodies became one."

"You sick son of a- -" Tidus trailed off, shaking his head as he breathed heavily from anger. Yuna looked away, her bottom lip quivering as she began to cry, for all of those feelings that she had buried had resurfaced within her. "Yuna, don't do it. Don't make him force you into saying such things no matter what!" Yuna looked at Tidus, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Do it now or he dies!" Seymour threatened.

Tidus looked in Yuna's eyes to the depths of her soul and he saw the pain and humiliation that she was enduring right now. It was as if Seymour raped her all over again. Yuna was indeed feeling this and also felt utter shame from it all. She lowered her head, looking away from Tidus and his heart sank only to look at Seymour with fury in his eyes.

"Say it!" Seymour demanded.

"_HELLO, SEYMOUR."_ came a stern voice from within the darkness. Seymour immediately turned, lowering the gun away from Tidus. "Remember me?" Paine then stepped out of the shadows with her gun drawn on Seymour who was stunned at who he saw, for a ghost from his past had came back to haunt him yet again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, guys here we are. The very last chpt. I sorta chose a simple ending for this story since the situations at hand were so intense. Hope it's okay. :) Well, please do enjoy this chpt and don't forget to leave me your final thoughts of The Dream in my Reality.**

Seymour turned, facing Paine as he drew his gun on her. Yuna ran into Tidus' arms and they held each other tightly, watching Seymour and Paine. "Not so smugged now, are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Seymour demanded to know.

Paine laughed. "What am I doing here?" She narrowed her eyes. "I'll tell you what I'm doing here! I'm HERE to take back what you took from me so long ago. You remember, Seymour? You remember what you done to me?"

"I'm afraid I'm drawing a blank." Seymour taunted in a sinister manner as he and Paine began to walk circles around each other.

"You took my innocence!" Paine reminded him and Seymour just merely shrugged her off as if he didn't even care. "You are like so many others in this town, Seymour. You're a coward, a low down, no good piece of scum that I wouldn't even bother scraping off my shoe. You have to put others down just to make yourself feel better. Well, enough is enough. It's time we ended this. . . now!"

"Yes. It's time we ALL came to our end." Seymour agreed. "Death has come to call on this night and it's chosen us all."

Paine shook her head. "No." Seymour narrowed his eyes. "No more shall suffer the fate that I, Yuna, and so many others have suffered. Never shall you hurt another woman."

Seymour chuckled sinisterly. "Goodbye, Paine." He then pulled the trigger, however, the gun did not go off. A bit confused, Seymour looked at the gun and then back at Paine.

"So long!" And with that said, Paine fired her gun. Yuna covered her ears, burying her face in Tidus' chest and screaming as Paine continued to fire until no bullets remained in her gun. Seymour grabbed his chest, blood seeping from the open bullet wounds, fell to his knees, looking Paine straight in the face. He wheezed a deep breath, slowly turning his head and looking Yuna straight in the eye as blood began to drain down the corner of his mouth. He then fell over, letting out a long sign. The gun slipped from Paine's hands as she stood there in shock by what she had just done. Tidus ran over to Seymour, kneeling down beside him and checking his pulse.

Tidus slowly removed his hand from the side of Seymour's neck. "He's. . . dead." Yuna gasped as Paine stood there speechlessly. He stood to his feet, looking at Paine who had no remorse for what she had just did.

"Good." Paine said coldly. "I sure he now understands what me and Yuna are feeling inside. Cold, empty, . . .and _dead_."

"Yuna!!" called a concerned voice. Yuna, Paine and Tidus turned only to see Lenne running towards them along with Shuyin, Rikku, Gippal, Lulu and Wakka not far behind. Sirens then began to wail in the distance, signaling that the ZPD were well on their way.

"YUNIE!!" Rikku said, pouncing onto Yuna and knocking her down. "Thanks be to Yevon you're okay!"

"I'd be a little better if I could breath." Yuna gasped.

"Sorry." Rikku said, getting off Yuna and they both stood up.

"Did you call the entire gang down here?" Tidus asked, looking at Lenne only to glare at Shuyin who was already glaring at Tidus.

"Well, I didn't know who else to call." Lenne admitted shyly. "I called the police who had already been dispatched, but were held up by traffic. So, I called my own backup figuring that all you guys could beat the shit out of Seymour."

"Way ahead of ya." Tidus admitted with a chuckle. All eyes fell to Paine who felt like the outcast of the bunch right now.

Yuna stepped forth and slowly approached Paine who stood in her usual manner with her hand on her hip. "Paine.. . ." Paine waited for her to respond, however, Yuna fell silent for a moment only to reach out and hug Paine who's eyes flew open wide. "Thank you. You did what I didn't have the strength to do." Paine looked around at first and then returned the hug in a hesitant manner. Yuna then released her, stepping back and looking at her.

Paine just shrugged her shoulders. "At first I didn't either. The anger just built up too strongly over the years and I wanted revenge, I wanted to take back what he took from me." She then looked at Tidus who walked over to her and Yuna. "So, are you going to arrest me?"

"For what?" Tidus asked only to smirk. Paine didn't answer.

Moments later. . .

Seymour's face was covered as his body was loaded up in the back of the ambulance, which then drove away. Police were collecting evidence where a few were being questioned about what had happened. Yuna and Tidus stood by Auron as they talked.

"Braska's been informed about the recent events and is awaiting your arrival, Yuna." Auron said. Yuna only nodded her head, clinging to Tidus who wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her closely to him. "I know the two of you have gotten very close since all this began and you're probably not ready to say goodbye to each other." Hearing that brought tears to Yuna's eyes who only held to Tidus even tighter.

Tidus shook his head. "I won't be saying goodbye to her, Auron."

Auron furrowed his brow. "She's leaving for Bevelle, Tidus. You knew that after all this was over that she would be returning home."

"Well, you better cancel that theory because I will be taking her home." Tidus said sternly. "And as of right now she is staying with me until further notice."

"Tidus, you can't go against Braska." Auron warned him.

"I'm not letting her go, Auron!" Tidus shouted.

"Well, what do you plan to tell Braska when he arrives for Yuna?" Auron asked.

"Guess he'd better move over because he's not the only man in Yuna's life now." Tidus admitted and Auron fell silent, for he knew exactly what Tidus meant by that.

Auron shook his head. "Please tell me that you haven't fallen in love with her."

"Too late." Tidus said. "I already have fallen in love with her." Auron just looked at Tidus, baffled by the words he had just heard. Tidus then pulled Yuna into a full embrace, caressing her in a very loving manner.

"Tidus, you just can't blurt it out to Braska in such a manner." Auron said. "It's not a good idea and you know it!"

"Neither is keeping the truth from him." Tidus added.

"Tidus- -" Auron began.

"I'm taking Yuna to the hospital to be checked out and then I am taking her back to my place." Tidus said. "And when Braska gets here you can tell him where Yuna is at." Auron just looked at Tidus with a shake of his head.

Later that night. . .

Instead of returning to Bevelle tonight, Tidus took it upon himself to allow Shuyin, Rikku, and Gippal to stay at his place tonight. Lenne returned home as did Lulu and Wakka. Paine went out for a brisk walk to clear her mind and possibly put it at ease. She got what she longed to get and in this she found comfort. Something she hadn't felt in a very long time. Braska arrived and was informed that Yuna was with Tidus. Therefore, he stayed at a nearby 5-star hotel till morning. Things were very, very quiet now. So quiet, that it made Yuna feel uneasy and she could not sleep. She found herself to be quite restless and paced the floors of the house. Tidus laid sleeping unaware that Yuna wasn't by his side. Tidus stuck Shuyin on the couch just for the hell of things. Gippal and Rikku took the guest room and were sleeping soundly.

Shuyin awoke, running his fingers through his messy hair as he sat up, adjusting the pillow beneath his head when he happened to see Yuna standing out on the front porch watching as the traffic drove by as the barely visible stars twinkled in the sky. He got up and walked out there where she was.

"Yuna?" Shuyin called to her, however, she didn't turn to him. "What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep, Shuyin." Yuna said. "Everything is still fresh in my mind."

"You've been through a lot tonight, Yuna." Shuyin said, walking over beside her and leaning against the banisters as he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. . . in time." Yuna said softly.

Shuyin sighed. "I'm glad that you're finally coming back to Bevelle in the morning."

"I.. . won't be returning to Bevelle.. . . Shuyin." Yuna trailed off slowly.

"What?" Shuyin questioned. "Yuna, you can't be serious! I mean. . . why?"

"I'm staying here. . . in Zanarkand. . . with Tidus." Yuna said softly. "He loves me and I love him. I want to be with him always." Shuyin only turned away and Yuna looked at him. "Where are you going?"

Shuyin looked at her, fight back his emotions, however, the hurt was all too visible. "I'm. . . don't know what to say." Yuna turned and faced him as he did her. "I know you don't want to be with me in that way and what I really want doesn't matter. What's important to me is that you are happy."

Yuna nodded her head. "When. . . I'm with Tidus. . . when I'm with my friends. . . when I'm with you and my Father. . . yes. . . I am happy. I am very happy." She then smiled beautifully and that made Shuyin smile.

Shuyin and Yuna then hugged each other in a friendly manner. "I'll always be there for you. Never forget that, Yuna."

"I won't." Yuna replied.

Morning. . .

Upon Braska's arrival to Tidus' home, he was informed by Yuna herself of what she wanted to do, which was to remain there in Zanarkand with Tidus and to finish out her school year there as well. Of course, Braska wanted to oppose, but knew that his daughter was old enough to make her own decisions and knew what she wanted out of life. Therefore, he gave her his blessings and supported her to the fullest of his being.

Rikku stood hugging Yuna only to release her, giving her a smile. She then gave her a tearful goodbye as she prepared to return to Bevelle.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know." Rikku said.

"This isn't goodbye." Yuna said. "I'm only a phone call away and a few hours up the road form you."

"Still won't be the same without you though." Shuyin added. "Sure you won't reconsider?"

"Shuyin!" Yuna said and Shuyin only chuckled.

"Well, guess we better get going." Shuyin said. He gave Yuna a hug as did Rikku and Gippal as they then got in the car and left. Yuna waved goodbye to them as Tidus walked over abd put his arm around her. She then turned to him with a sigh.

"Guess this is a new beginning." Yuna said.

Tidus nodded. "It is." Yuna sighed. "You're starting your life over. You have nothing or no one to fear now and the world is within your reach. You have the chance to lead your life the way you want to."

"And I'm starting it. . . with you by my side. . . with all my family and friends beside me." Yuna said with a smile. "Stay with me until the end. . . please."

Tidus shook his head. "Not until the end. . . always. . . Yuna. I will always be there for you." Yuna gave him a reassuring smile, leaning her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Tidus placed a kiss to her forehead as he took her in his arms as well.


End file.
